Star Organization
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Ketika para Chara Vocaloid menjalani kehidupan keartisan dan kehidupan sekolah mereka. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya, band di sini juga bukan punya Clara.**

 **Warning : Typo, sedikit humor gagal yang nyempil, OC.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Perkenalan Star Organization**

Selamat datang Voca Art School. Sebuah sekolah SMP dan SMA milik agensi terbesar di jepang, Vocaloid.

Tidak hanya artis didikan agensi Vocaloid yang boleh belajar di sekolah bergengsi ini, agensi lain juga bisa menyekolahkan idol mereka disini. Di sekolah ini para artis bisa belajar untuk meningkatkan kualitas penampilan mereka, entah dalam drama, konsre, ataupun pemotretan dan perekaman. Setiap orang yang ingin menjadi artis juga bisa bersekolah di sini. Bahkan orang yang tidak memiliki cita-cita menjadi artis pun bisa bersekolah di sini.

Ada organisasi yang hampir seperti OSIS tetapi mereka adalah kumpulan artis-artis dengan rating tertinggi. Hampir semua di sana dari agensi Vocaloid. Selain para artis, setiap ada siswa hebat dalam bidangnya. Anak itu akan di masukkan ke organisasi ini.

Sekolah ini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi para artis bisa tinggal di sana ketika bersekolah, ada yang unik dengan sistem pendidikan sekolah ini, sekolah ini memiliki tahun ekstra untuk para siswa mendalami lagi pelajaran-pelajaran untuk persiapan ujian, Setiap tingkatan memiliki ekstra 1 semester untuk pembelajarannya. Guru di sekolah ini pun tidak main-main karena mereka menginginkan lulusan terbaik, bahkan Voca Art School menjadi sekolah swasta terbaik di Jepang.

Dan cerita ini seputar organisasi paling berpengaruh disana, Star Organization dan keseharian mereka menjalani bagaimana melelahkannya menjadi seorang artis. Ini adalah sedikit perkenalan anggota Star Organization yang terdiri dari siswa SMP dan SMA.

 **Kiyoteru Hiyama**

Anak kelas tiga SMA yang menjadi ketua di Star Organization ini, dia sekarang mencoba bidang baru yang belum pernah di sentuhnya, yaitu dunia tarik suara, siapa yang tidak tahu si pria wibawa yang sering membintangi drama-drama besar di Jepang. Dia juga sudah di kenal sebagai _Seiyuu_ (Pengisi suara) di beberapa Anime terkenal.

 **Gakupo Kamui**

Seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi dari agensi Vocaloid, dia juga kelas tiga SMA sama seperti Kiyoteru, selain menjadi aktor, dia pernah juga menjadi sutradara sekalugus pemeran di drama kolosal. " _Samurai and The Flower"*_. Dia sekarang membuat sebuah band yang terdiri dari dia dan adik kelasnya Kaito dan Len, Band-nya bernama VanaN'Ice. Band-nya sudah mmebuat dua album yang laku keras di pasaran.

 **Kaito Shion**

Penyanyi sekaligus anggota band VanaN'Ice, dia sering di isu-kan _Yaoi_ dengan Len. Biasanya ketika ada orang berkomentar demikian di dekatnya, dia pasti akan berteriak dengan histerisnya kalau dia bukanlah seorang _Yaoi_. Apalagi dia juga sudah memiliki pacar yang imut (sekali lagi bukan Len), seorang adik kelasnya. Dia memiliki seorang kembaran yang juga ikut dalam organisasi ini, Akaito Shion. Sayangnya adiknya masih belum bisa memasuki Star Organization. Kaito kelas 2 SMA.

 **Len Kagamine**

Salah satu dari Kagamine Twins yang terkenal. Dia adalah kakak dari Rin Kagamine. Bila di tanya siapa kakak dan siapa adik Len hanya menjawab. "Tentunya aku, tetapi aku dan Rin cuan beda 10 menit kok. Jadi itu tidak terlalu berarti." Dia sungguh menyayangi adiknya itu, mereka berdua tergabung dalam Star Organization. Dia masih kelas 3 SMP.

 **Piko Utatane**

Laki-laki yang kadang menjadi rival Len dalam menentukan siapa yang lebih _Shota_ diantara mereka berdua. Dia memang tidak mengambil dunia tarik suara, tetapi dia adalah pianis terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Khususnya Tokyo, alunan piano-nya selalu membuat orang menangis, maka dari itu dia bisa masuk ke Star Organization. Dia juga masih kelas 3 SMP. Seharusnya dia memasuki kelas 1 SMA tahun ini, tetapi dulu orangtuanya lupa umur Piko berapa, hingga ketemu-lah akta lahir Piko yang telah hilang karena kecerobohan ayahnya saat pindah rumah. Akhirnya Piko sekolah walaupun telat 1 tahun. Dia selalu menjadi 'petinggi' di kelasnya.

 **Luki Megurine**

Seorang komposer yang namanya sedang melejit, bagaimana tidak? Di usianya yang masih muda, dia bisa memimpin orkestra di sebuah drama opera yang saat itu menampilkan drama " _Swan Lake."_ Dengan sangat bagus sehingga membuat komposer yang lebih tua tercengang melihat kemampuannya. Dia masih kelas 1 SMA.

 **Akaito Shion**

Kembaran dari Kaito Shion ini sungguh unik, dia selalu mengangkat tema vampir modern di setiap panggungnya, dia bahkan membentuk giginya sehingga memiliki taring seperti Vampir kebanyakan, hal ini yang membuat ketika dia tersenyum, semua fangirl-nya akan meleleh dengen senyuman dimana gigi taringnya akan terlihat menyembul keluar. Dia kelas 2 SMA.

 **Meiko Sakine**

Dia anak kelas 2 SMA, tetapi dia hobi sekali dengan yang namanya mabuk. Dia bahkan menyimpan anggur berusia ratusan tahun di guang penyimpanannya, tetapi dia sangat suka Sake daripada minuman memabukkan lainnya. Dia adalah penyanyi dan seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal dengan badannya yang sintal, tetapi dia hanya menyukai satu orang saja yang kini tengah menjalani masa PDKT dengannya.

 **Luka Megurine**

Siapa yang tidak tahu anak dari perusahaan ikan terbesar di Tokyo. Yap dia adalah Luka Megurine, dia memiliki adik yang namanya Luki Megurine yang tidak memilih untuk menjadi artis, dia memilih Voca Art School untuk menjadi komposer terkenal. Sayang sekali yah, perusahaan Megurine tidak ada yang meneruskan, tenang saja, rencananya Luka dan Luki akan berbagi peran bila perusahaan itu sudah sepenuhnya jatuh di tangan mereka berdua. Luka kelas 2 SMA saat ini.

 **Miku Hatsune**

Bitang kita kali ini masih kelas 1 SMA. Dia seorang penyanyi dan gadis sampul majalan yang terkenal dengan wajah imut-nya. Dia adalah penyanyi yang sungguh menyayangi para fans-nya, pernah dulu fans-nya jatuh sakit dan Miku mengunjunginya. Dia tidak suka skandal apapun, dia bahkan risih bila skandalnya lebih hebat menyebarnya daripada prestasinya. Semua anggota Star Organization juga seperti itu sih. Mungkin para artis di negara kita yang tercinta ini bisa mencontoh para anggota Star Organization ini.

 **Rin Kagamine**

Sang adik dari Kagamine Twins, dia masih kelas 3 SMP sama seperti kembarannya Len. Dia sungguh mengidolakan sosok kakak kelasnya, Miku, yang sudah menjadi kakak lain selain Len bagi Rin. Belakangan ini dia mencoba dunia peran dengan kakaknya Len, mereka membintangi sebuah film melodrama yang sungguh membuat air mata mengalir deras. " _Anata no Kokoro._ "* Tak jarang juga Rin bersolo karir, maksudnya dia tidak bernyanyi bersama kakaknya Len. Tetapi dia bernyanyi sendiri. Banyak sekali lagunya yang membuat orang bersimpati, salah satunya adalah. " _Kokoro_." Salah satu soundtrack dari Melodrama yang dia bintangi itu.

 **Miki Furukawa**

Gadis ceria kelas 1 SMA. Dia adalah anak dari penyanyi opera terkenal, Haruka Furukawa. Dia telah menjadi bintang dalam hampir semua pertunjukan opera. Dia sedikit menyukai Piko sih, dia tidak peduli menyukai orang yang lebih muda, tetapi dia terkejut dengan cerita begitu konyolnya orangtua Piko. Sampai melupakan umur anaknya sendiri.

 **Yuki Kaai**

Gadis termuda dalam kelompok, yaitu kelas 1 SMP, bakatnya yang menakjubkan yang membuatnya di terim di Star Organization. Bakatnya yang menggemaskan di panggung membuatnya menjadi penarik perhatian, Miku bahkan juga mngajak Yuki untuk menjadi ambassador lembaga perlindungan anak Jepang. Berasal dari bukan keluarga kaya membuat Yuki selalu prihatin dengan anak-anak yang tidak bisa sekolah di negaranya itu, dia sering menggunakan uang bayaran hasil jerih payahnya untuk membantu anak yang berprestasi tetapi tidak mampu melanjutkan sekolah.

Itu lah sekilas data tentang para anggota Star Organization, mereka terkadang juga menjalani hari-hari konyol dalam keseharian mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu lagi sama Clara-desu!(Readers: Enggak ada yang peduli.) Huwaaa.. Kalian kejam-desu. (T_T)

Kali ini Clara ngebawain cerita tentang kehidupan normal-desu. Semoga kalian suka-desu. (Readers: Enggaakk! (author pun dengan indahnya(?) pundung di pojokan).

Akhir kata. RnR minna..


	2. 2 Project Besar

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Genre campur aduk, Typo, Normal POV.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Project besar**

Semester baru telah di mulai di Voca Art School, dan seperti biasa putri kita satu ini telat untuk memulai semester barunya di tingkat 1 SMA.

"Huwaaaahh! Aku terlambat! Luka-senpai kejam tidak membangunkanku!" Kata gadis berambut twintail itu sambil berlari, dia sungguh meruntuki letak asrama yang terpisah dengan lingkungan sekolah dan dia berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi di asramanya itu. "Meiko- _senpai_! Jangan tutup dulu gerbangnyaaa!" Teriak gadis itu melihat salah satu anggota Osis yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolah. Gadis yang di panggil Meiko itu pun menunggu sang gadis yang terlambat itu.

"Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau mendapatkan C untuk kedisiplinan loh Miku-chan." Kata Meiko.

" _Gomen_ , aku semalam belajar hingga larut." Kata gadis yang di panggil Miku itu.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu, jam pelajaran sudah mau di mulai nih." Kata Meiko.

" _Ha-Hai!"_ Kata Miku sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

"Miku-chan, terlambat lagi?" Tanya sahabat Miku, Miki Furukawa.

"Habisnya, kemarin di sosial media ramai sekali, jadi aku kurang tidur deh hehehe." Kata Miku, ternyata dia berbohong tadi.

"Kau tahu ViClip* mu yang baru, 'Gigantic Girl' sudah banyak loh yang komen." Kata Miki, mereka duduk satu bangku disini. Guru mereka belum datang, hal ini sungguh jarang terjadi karena ini adalah sekolah berdisiplin tinggi.

"Benarkah?" Miku pun membuka ponselnya dan membuka tentang ViClip nya. Begitu Miku melihat komentar-komentar disana, dia langsung pundung.

"Miku?" Tanya Miki melihat perubahan sahabatnya itu dan melihat ke arah ponsel Miku, Miki pun mengangguk paham.

" _Ero.. Erroooo.."_ hanya itu jawaban Miku.

"Miku, jangan terlalu di pikirkan begitu, dong, sudah-sudah, _Sensei_ sudah datang." Kata Miki, tetapi melihat Miku tidak beranjak sedikitpun Miki dengan baik hati mematikan ponsel Miku dan menyerahkannya kepada petugas pengumpul ponsel kelas begitu juga miliknya, sudah menjadi peraturan di sini, setiap pelajaran ponsel harus di kumpulkan di sebuah tempat seperti kardus kecil dan di simpan di meja guru hingga istirahat.

Miku pun masih pundung dengan para komentar di ViClip terbarunya. Akhirnya jam istirahat pun berbunyi, Miku pun langsung keluar pergi.

"Mikuuu! Jangan lupa! Kita harus berkumpul!" Teriak Miki mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Katakan kepada semuanya! Aku tidak bisa berkumpul!" Kata Miku. Miki pun pasti paham, Miku akan unjuk rasa kepada agensinya. Istirahat di sekolah ini cukup unik karena mereka membuat istirahat selama dua jam penuh.

Di ruang kumpul pun semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Miki, dimana Miku?" Tanya seorang berambut samudra kepada Miki.

"Dia pasti protes kepada agensi-nya di ruangan agensi." Kata seorang berambut merah.

"Kenapa bisa Miku-Nee kesana, Akaito- _Senpai_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut madu.

"Lihatlah ini, komentar-komentarnya. Kalau kalian di posisi Miku bagaimana?" Kata laki-laki yang di panggil Akaito itu sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah memutar ViClip Miku di lagunya yang berjudul 'Gigantic Girl' "Tetapi kalau aku juga setuju sih dengan para _Netizen_ , kalau aku melihat keatas sedangkan dia di atasku, sudah pasti aku sedikit melihat _pantsu_ -nya." Kata Akaito sambil menyertakan sedikit _evil smirk_ di wajahnya.

"BAKAito!/Akaito!" Teriak kedua orang bersamaan.

"Hei-hei, tenang aku hanya bercanda." Kata Akaito sedikit takut dengan kedua orang yang tengah marah kepadanya saat ini. "Kaito, aku minta maaf karena ucapanku, Meiko-chan, jangan marah begitu dong." Kata Akaito kepada kedua orang yang memarahinya itu.

"Siapa juga yang marah! Hmp!" Kata Meiko sambil pergi.

"Aku akan menyusul Miku dulu, dah semuanya!" Kata Kaito sambil menyusul Miku ke ruangan Agensi.

"Oh iya, dimana Kiyoteru- _senpai_ dan Piko-kun?" Tanya Miki.

"Oh dia di panggil ke ruangan agensi juga, sepertinya para agensi memiliki sedikit program kepada kita." Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Rinny~ Sebentar lagi saatnya syuting loh." Kata Laki-laki berambut pirang madu itu. Gadis yang di panggil Rin tadi pun melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah iya! Episode terakhir yah?" Kata Rin.

"Drama kalian akan selesai yah? Selamat yah?" Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Luka-senpai! Terima kasih! Oh iya, adik senpai dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia sekarang ada di orkestra, biasa." Kata Luka.

" _Minna!_ " Teriak salah satu orang sambil menggebrak pintu.

"Ya ampun, Kiyoteru! Kalau masuk biasa saja dong!" Kata laki-laki bersurai ungu yang sedang membersihkan katana miliknya.

"Hehehe, maaf, habisnya aku membawa berita penting, Miku! Kaito! Masuk kalian!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil memanggil Miku dan Kaito, Kaito tengah mengelus-elus punggung Miku sebagai penyemangat karena bagaimanapun ViClip itu tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Miku pun masih pundung, akhirnya mereka duduk diatas peti mati milik Akaito yang berisi Akaito yang tertidur di dalamnya. "Rin, Len, kalian dimohon untuk di sini terlebih dahulu, karena ini adalah masalah yang penting untuk di ketahui." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengambil posisi formal, semuanya pun duduk disana. "Kali ini Agensi memiliki project yang sangat penting yang melibatkan hampir seluruh anggota di sini. Juga beberapa anggota dari luar organisasi ini. Baiklah ini dia rencananya." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menarik layar projector dan Piko yang menjadi operatornya, dia juga mematikan lampu ruangan.

" _7 Deadly Sins?"_ Tanya semuanya hampir berbarengan.

"Benar sekali, 7 dosa besar. Dan ada tiga orang diluar Organisasi yang bergabung ini, silahkan masuk kalian." Kata Kiyoteru kepada beberapa orang disana, muncul 3 orang. "Perkenalkan, mereka Gumi Megpoid.." Gadis berambut hijau itu membungkuk tanda perkenalan. "Haku Yowane..." Gadis berambut putih itu membungkuk. "Dan Teto Kasane." Kini giliran gadis berambut merah yang membungkuk.

"Wah, sang Qween of Evil dan Putri salju ikut rupanya." Kata Luka.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku senang sekali Luka-sama tahu tentangku." Kata Haku. Sedangkan Teto memasang wajah datar. Ketiga orang itu di beri tempat duduk oleh yang lainnya. Ruangan ini memiliki sebuah sofa membentuk huruf U besar yang menghadap satu layar proyektor ini.

"Mereka akan ikut dalam project ini, dan ini adalah judul lagu pertama. ' _Aku no Musume_ , atau Daughter of Evil.' Yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Rin Kagamine. Lagu ini melambangkan Kesombongan." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Lalu aku di sana menjadi apa? _Aku no Musume_? Apa aku menjadi putri seorang iblis?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, selengkapnya baca di skenario ini." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar skenario yang di jadikan satu dan di jilid. "Lalu lagu ini memiliki beberapa anak lagi. Anak lagu ini yang pertama berjudul ' _Aku no Meshitsukai_ atau Servant of Evil.' Yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Len Kagamine." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario yang berisi lirik lagu itu juga kepada Len.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, anak lagu yang kedua adalah 'Regret Massage.' Kembali di bawakan oleh Rin Kagamine." Kata Kiyoteru sambil kembali menyerahkan skenario kepada Rin.

"Aku menyanyi dua lagu? Tidak apa-apa lah." Kata Rin.

"Kemudian anak lagu ketiga adalah ' _Shiro No Musume_ atau Daughter of White.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Haku Yowane." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario kepada Haku.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan yang terbaik." Kata Haku sambil sedikit malu-malu.

"Jangan malu begitu dong Yowane-san! Anggap saja kami semua temanmu." Kata Meiko kepada Haku, Haku hanya mengangguk.

"Kemudian Judul lagu pokok kedua adalah 'Evil Food Eater Conchita.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Meiko. Lagu ini melambangkan Kerakusan." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengarahkan skenario kepada Meiko.

"Wow! Aku menjadi pemakan rakus disini." Kata Meiko yang melihat ke arah proyektor.

"Lalu, judul lagu berikutnya adalah 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Luka Megurine. Lagu ini melambangkan Iri Hati." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario kepada Luka. Sebelum Kiyoteru membacakan judul lagu, Piko pun mengganti _slide_ yang menampilkan judul lagu, pembawa lagu, dan peran mereka.

"Aku menjadi pembunuh disini." Kata Luka melihat layar proyektor sekilas.

"Yang ini ehem.. kurasa ini adalah hal kesukaan para laki-laki, yaitu judul berikutnya. Melambangkan Hawa Nafsu!" Para laki-laki disana mulai beringas dengan judul lagu ini kecuali Piko dan Len. Piko karena tidak tertarik, Len karena dia masih polos, nantinya dia juga bakalan tahu ketika dia melihat proses syutingnya. "Lagu ini berjudul 'Madness Duke Venomania.' Siapakah yang beruntung menjadi sang Duke Venomania ini?" Kata Kiyoteru dengan nada seperti presenter sebuah acara lotere. "Yang beruntung adalah.." Kiyoteru pun membaca kartu di tangannya. "Gakupo Kamui!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan cara menunjuk pemenang, Bahkan slide di sana pun seperti layar dalam acara lotere dan nama Gakupo di bawah tulisan pemenang, sebuah lampu sorot pun menyoroti Gakupo yang melompat-lompat kesenangan, Piko yang kepikiran membuat lampu sorot itu. "Selamat kepada Gakupo Kamui! Ini Skenario anda!" Kata Kiyoteru mengarahkan skenario itu kepada Gakupo yang berjalan menghampirinya. Lampu sorot itu pun mengikuti Gakupo hingga dia duduk kembali.

"Sungguh disayangkan." Kata Kaito.

"Apa kau menginginkan bagian itu Kaito-kun?" Tanya Miku.

"E-eh ti-tidak kok Miku-chan!" Kata Kaito panik kalau pacarnya cemburu, Miku melalui hari berat kali ini, dan Kaito tidak ingin menambahinya.

"Lalu lagu yang selanjutnya, melambangkan Ketamakan, berjudul 'Judgement of Corruption.' Kali ini yang membawanya adalah Kaito Shion! Selamat!" Kata Kiyoteru masih dalam mode presenter.

"Tuh kan Miku-chan, aku jadi hakim yang korupsi nih." Kata Kaito kepada pacarnya yang imut itu.

"Terserahlah." Kata Miku yang masih badmood, sedangkan mereka tidak merasakan, atau merasakan tetapi membiarkan saja? Beberapa kali peti yang mereka duduki di ketuk dari dalam menandakan orang di dalam ingin keluar, tetapi Miku dan Kaito membiarkannya saja, teriakan tidak bisa terdengar dengan kondisi di dalam peti yang kedap suara.

"Baiklah, lagu berikutnya berjudul 'Gift from the Princess who brought Sleep.' Yang di bawakan oleh Miku Hatsune, lagu ini melambangkan kemalasan." Kata Kiyoteru kembali ke mode biasa, Miku dengan tanpa semangat mengambil skenario itu.

"Malas yaahh~~" Kata Miku, sekarang pun dia merasa malas.

"Lagu terakhir di dalam seri ini adalah 'The Muzzle Of Nemesis.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Gumi Megpoid." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Tunggu, Kalau itu adalah lagu terakhir, lalu Teto-san kebagian apa?" Tanya Miku akhirnya membuka suara. Anggota termuda mereka tidak bisa ikut karena sedang tugas praktek.

"Aku hanya menjadi pemeran figuran di video kalian, jangan menyalahkan agensi, aku sendiri yang ingin, suaraku tidak terlalu bagus kok Miku-san." Kata Teto.

"Ooohh, baiklah." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, di dalam skenario itu kalian juga menjadi pemeran viguran di video lainnya, jadi baca baik-baik, baiklah, saatnya ke kantin!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil menekan tombol untuk menggulung kembali layar proyektornya dan Piko menyalakan lampu. Semuanya pun berbondong-bondong ke Kantin.

"Maaf Aku dan Rin akan ke tempat syuting dulu." Kata Len pamit kepada mereka.

Akhirnya Akaito bisa membuka petinya dan melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong melompong.

"Kalian semua kejaaamm!" Teriak Akaito sambil berlari ke arah kantin. Lain kali dia akan memakai tanda di pakai di peti-nya agar tidak ada orang yang seenak jidatnya menduduki peti-nya. Salah sendiri kenapa Akaito tidur dalam peti. Salahkan gaya hidup ala vampir-nya itu.

Sementara itu di kantin Voca Art School yang ramai.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kiyoteru-senpai!" Jerit salah satu fangirl-nya, sementara Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

"Kaito-samaa! Dimana Akaito-sama!?" Jerit beberapa yang lain.

"Piko-chaaann!" Teriak yang lainnya.

"Gakupo-samaa! Samurai pujaanku!" Teriak yang lain. Para wanita tidak mendapatkan teriakan sehisteris itu, tetapi ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah kepada mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat duduk mereka. Miku langsung membuka salah satu bingkisan.

"Waaahh! _Negi Plushies_! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang seperti ini." Kata Miku kembali ceria.

"Jangan membuka bingkisan dulu dong Miku, nih aku sudah memesankanmu Oden Negi spesial." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan mangkuk beserta sumpitnya kepada Miku.

"Waaahh! Terima kasih Kaito-kun!" Kata Miku kembali ceria lagi.

"Mi-Miki-senpai, i-ini aku pesankan makanan kesukaan Miki-senpai. Sushi." Kata Piko.

"Piku-kun, kita kan seumuran!" Kata Miki sambil mukanya bersemu merah.

"Tuh lihat tuh, begitulah cowok seharusnya memperhatikan cewek yang dia suka. Aku jadi merasa kalau aku ini bukan yang disukainya lagi." Sindir Luka, angin berhembus seiring dengan satu kursi kosong.

"Memang Luka-senpai tidak di hiraukan lagi yah dengan Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Yuki yang baru bisa berkumpul sekarang. Dia sedang memakan Onigiri yang di pesankan Kiyoteru tadi.

"Biasa-lah, dia itu." Kata Luka sambil bertopang dagu.

"Meiko-senpai, dimana Akaito-senpai?" Tanya Miki.

"Mungkin tidur lagi di petinya." Kata Meiko cuek.

"Mou, Meiko-senpai, jangan terlalu Tsundere dong." Kata Miki.

"Biarkan saja, dia itu laki-laki yang tidak bisa peka." Kata Meiko lagi.

"I-ini aku memesankan Onigiri sarden, Luka-chan kan sedang mengontrol makannya." Kata Gakupo kepada Luka, Luka pun dengan senang memakannya.

"Siapa yang tadi menduduki peti tempatku tidur tadi hah?" Tanya sesosok vampir(?) di belakang Miku dan Kaito. Semuanya pun menunjuk ke arah dua sejoli itu, yang otomatis membuat keduanya berkeringat dingin. "Ooohh, ternyata adik dan adik ipar yah? Hebat sekali kalian membuat kakak kalian ini menjadi di tinggalkan sendirian di ruangan sekaligus tidak mengetahui tenrang berita yang di sampaikan Kiyoteru-senpai, hebat sekali kalian." Kata Akaito dengan aura membunuh yang sudah sangat membunuh, kemudian menjitak kedua orang itu.

" _Ittai_." Kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Miku? Miku kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

"Meiko-chan! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memesankanmu makanan, tetapi aku tidak menyarankan untuk meminum sake saat ini Meiko-chan." Kata Akaito duduk di sebelah Meiko.

"Aku juga sudah tahu soal itu Hmp!" Kata Meiko sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. Padahal dia sangat suka di perhatikan oleh Akaito.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka juga bersiap untuk rekaman besok. Mereka sungguh menantikan rekaman itu, pertama, musiknya yang akan di edarkan, lalu ViClip-nya.

-skip time-

" _Ta-tapi, Riku-kun.." Kata Rinka._

" _Tenanglah Rinka, ayahku mungkin seorang Yakuza, tetapi dia akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan kita." Kata Riku._

" _Tetapi Ayahku yang tetap tidak mengizinkan Riku-kun!" Kata Rinka._

" _Aku yang akan menghadapi ayahmu Rinka! Memang apa salahnya Mafia dan Yakuza berkabung?" Kata Riku._

" _Tidak perlu menemuiku anak muda." Kata seseorang di samping mereka._

" _Tou-san?/ Shintarou-san?" Kata Riku dan Rinka bersamaan._

" _Ayahmu telah kemari dan menjelaskannya kepadaku, aku juga salut kepada kalian anak muda, Riku! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjaga putriku! Kalau tidak, ini akan menadi deklarasi perang antara Mafia dan Yakuza." Kata Sintarou sambil mengenakan jas lengkap. "Rinka, kemari sebentar." Kata Shintarou._

" _Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Rinka._

" _Kau sudah menadi ibumu yah, ayah sungguh bangga denganmu Rinka!" Kata Shintarou sambil sedikit menangis._

" _Tou-san!" Kata Rinka sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan menangis._

"Huwaaaa! Rin, akhirnya kau bisa bersama Leeeenn!" Kata Miku sambil menangis, ternyata yang tadi adalah cuplikan adegan terakhir drama yang di bintangi Rin, Rin membawa hasilnya yang sudah di editing untuk di pertontonkan kepada teman-temannya. Sedangkan acaranya akan di tayangkan dua hari lagi. Semua perempuan di sana pun menangis semua, mereka tentu melihat drama yang di bintangi Rin dan Len itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"Bagaimana aktingku bagus kan?" Tanya Rin bangga, semuanya hanya mengangkat jempol sedangkan mereka masih menangis. "Tehehe."

"Eh, sudahan yuk, besok kita ada perekaman loh, kalian sudah mencoba menyanyikan lagunya?" Kata Meiko sambil sedikit terisak, dia ikut menangis loh, sang Tsundere kita bisa menangis karena melodrama rupanya. Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai memungut tissu yang mereka lempar seenaknya di dalam ruang tamu asrama Rin, mereka tinggal dalam asrama yang mirip apartemen, setiap kamar berisi dua orang.

Miku dengan Luka, Rin dengan Yuki, Miki dengan Meiko. Mereka sungguh tidak sabar tentang keesokan harinya. Setelah

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

ViClip : Singkatan untuk Video Clip.

Di sini untuk ViClip Miku yang ' _Gigantic Girl_.' Clara memakai yang versi Project Diva-nya. Kan di sana Miku berjalan-jalan di kota miniatur.

Haaaii Minnaaa! (Diacuhkan) Kalian kejam-desu.. Baiklah, chapter ini lumayan panjang-desu, semoga kalian tidak bosan-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** __Huwaaa! Kebab nyamnyam-san adalah readers yang setia sama Clara-desu, Huwaaaa! Clara terharu-desu! (T_T) (Maaf menjadi OOT). Clara sebenarnya juga bingung Meiko sama siapa-desu, Kiyo x Meiko dan Akaito x Meiko juga kesukaan Clara-desu, akhirnya setelah meriset (Ceilah) di fanfic Vocaloid lainnya, kebanyakan Akaito x Meiko ya sudah, Clara pun akhirnya menetapkan Meiko x Akaito disini. Tenang saja KaiMi kok di sini, soalnya Clara suka banget sama pairing itu-desu.

 **Frozenbliss :** Terima kasih telah suka cerita Clara-desuu.. (_)


	3. 3 Project 7 dosa besar di mulai

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, humor gagal.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Project** _ **7 Deadly sin's**_ **di mulaii~**

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah sedikit tahu tentang lagu kalian?" Tanya manager itu, kini kami hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya karena hari ini hanya perekaman suara dan akan di rilis 3 hari lagi. Kami hanya mengangguk. Semuanya harus berkumpul kecuali Teto-san yang hanya akan muncul saat pembuatan ViClip.

"Gomenasai kami telat!" Kata beberapa orang di pintu masuk, kini kami berada di gedung perekaman agensi Vocaloid. Dan yang telat tadi adalah Kaito, Len dan Akaito, eh? Akaito-nii ikut?

"Kenapa kau ikut hah? Kau kan tidak termasuk di project ini!" Kata Meiko kepada Akaito, kucing kalau bertemu tikus beginilah jadinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu syuting ViClip-nya, salah?" Tanya Akaito.

"Sekarang ini masih perekaman suara tahu! Pembuatan ViClip-nya besok tahu!" Kata Meiko sambil menjitak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Yaaah, jadi tidak bisa mengintip Meiko-chan ganti baju dong." Kata Akaito, dia ini polos atau sengaja mengucapkannya sih? Meiko sudah memerah mukanya.

"Jadi kau selama ini yang mengintipku berganti pakaian hah?!" Kata Meiko. Akaito langsung menutup mulutnya, kurasa dia keceplosan tadi. "Baiklah sekarang terima akibatnya dasar Cabe _Hentai_!" Kata Meiko sambil menyiapkan tinjuannya.

"He-hei, jangan samakan aku dengan cabe-cabe pinggir jalan dong!" Kata Akaito yang langsung menjadi sak tinju oleh Meiko dan dia terpental hingga ke gerobak sampah yang sedang di dorong seseorang. Ya ampun jauh juga, namanya juga satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat bertahan di suzuran(?). Sedangkan keadaan Akaito? Sensor kotak-kotak menyelubunginya sekarang ini.

"Ji-san! Tolong buang sampah masyarakat itu juga yah, Terima kasih!" Teriak Meiko langsung menutup kembali tempat pertemuan itu.

"Ehem, baiklah, kembali ke topik, pemimpin project ini adalah Mothy." Kata manager itu. Gadis* berambut platina itu pun menyembul keluar.

" _Minna-san, Hajime mashite, watashiwa Mothy_!" Kata gadis berambut platina itu. "Aku akan menjadi sutradara sekaligus pengarah kalian selama menjalankan project ini, terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Kata gadis itu kelewat riang, sebenarnya sih dia terlihat seperti wanita berumur 30-an. "Akan aku jelaskan sekilas, selain kallian bernyanyi untuk bagian kalian sendiri, nantinya di ViClip kalian juga harus mengisi peran di ViClip lainnya, jadi kalian juga membintangi ViClip lainnya, kalian juga melihat kertas naskah-nya bukan, di sana kalian juga harus bernyanyi di bagian lagu lainnya!" Jelas Mothy-san singkat.

"Jadi selain mmebintangi di ViClip kita sendiri, kita juga menjadi pengisi peran di ViClip yang lainnya?" Tanyaku.

" _Hai_! Benar sekali Hatsune-san. Bagaimana, kalian mengerti? Sekarang saatnya lagu pertama, _Aku no Musume_!" Kata Mothy-san bersemangat. Rin pun berdiri dan kami duduk dan memperhatikan Rin dari balik kaca itu, para editor suara pun sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Rin-chan menaruh naskah yang berisi lagunya itu di hadapannya dan memasang headphone di telinganya. "Baiklah, silahkan di mulai!" Kata Mothy-san, dia itu wanita yang penuh semangat.

Lagu pun mulai mengalun dan Rin-chan mulai menyanyi.

~ _Mukashi Mukashi aru tokoro ni_ ~

~ _Akugyaku hidou no oukoko no_ ~

Rin terus mengalunkan lagunya itu.

~ _Saa, hizamazuki nasai_ ~

"Berhenti!" Perintah Mothy-san tiba-tiba dan Rin-chan langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya, lagunya pun berhenti.

"Ada apa Mothy-san?" Tanya Rin-chan dari dalam bilik perekaman itu.

"Bagian yang itu jangan di nyanyikan, ucapkan saja seperti kau berbicara sehari-hari." Kata Mothy-san mengarahkan, Rin-chan pun mencoret-coret naskahnya untuk memberi tanda di sana. "Selain itu, semua yang memiliki tanda pengucapan berarti kau ucapkan seperti kau mengucapkan sehari-hari, kecuali yang lirik 'Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai.' Itu kau nyanyikan dengan sangat rendah seperti nyanyian ancaman." Instruksi Mothy-san, Rin terus mencoret-coret di sana untuk memberikan petunjuk untuknya bernyanyi. "Baiklah, kita ulang dari awal!" Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~ _Mukashi Mukashi aru tokoro ni_ ~

~ _Akugyaku hidou no oukoko no_ ~

~ _Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_ ~

~ _Yowai Juuyon no Oujo-sama_ ~

Lagu pun kembali terus mengalun tanpa salah lagi.

~ _Aku no hana, karen ni chiru_ ~

~ _Azayanaka irodori de_ ~

~ _Nochi no Hitobito wa kou kataru_ ~

~ _Aa, kanojo wa masani aku no musume._ ~

Lagu pun berakhir, satu lagu telah berakhir.

"Kerja bagus Kagamine-san! Selanjutnya _Aku no Meshitsukai._ Di sini ada dua penyanyi, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len silahkan maju ke depan." Kata Mothy-san memanggil Rin dan Len. "Baiklah, Len-san, kau jangan menyanyikan beberapa baris ini, dan Rin-san kau yang menyanyi baris ini. Paham?" Tanya Mothy-san sambil mencoret-coret kertas lirik lagu disana, sedangkan Rin-chan dan Len-kun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Len-san kau nyanyikan saja semuanya tanpa yang aku garis bawahi." Kata Mothy-san ketika Len-kun masuk ke bilik perekaman itu. Lagu kembali mengalun.

~ _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai~_

 _~Unmei wakatsu Aware na futago~_

 _~Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba~_

 _~Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~_

Astaga lagu dan penghayatan Len-kun, bisa-bisa kami menangis setelah ini.

 _~Moshimo umarekawareru naraba~_

 _~sono toki wa mata asonde ne~_

Len-kun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan sontak aku mulai menitikkan air mata, tetapi aku langsung mengusapnya.

"Baiklah, Sekarang Rin-san, nyanyikan bagianmu sekaligus lagumu kau nyanyikan juga." Kata Mothy-san.

"Apa tidak ada catatan khusus disini?" Tanya Rin-chan kepada Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada Rin-san, sekarang nyanyikan seperti yang sudah aku catatkan di sana oke?" Kata Mothy-san sambil tersenyum, begitu juga Rin-chan.

"Aku mau keluar beli minuman dulu." Kata Len-kun. Lagu pun mengalun dan kali ini dari bagian tengah.

~ _Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite~_

 _~Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru~_

 _~Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu~_

 _~Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan langsung lagu Regret Massage mengalun.

~ _Machi hazure no chiisana minato~_

 _~Hitori tatazumu Shoujo~_

 _~Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru~_

 _~Hisokana ii tsutae_ ~

Yang ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan! Astaga, beberapa dari kami mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Apalagi kami menyimak dari awal sampai akhir.

~ _Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi~_

 _~Mou inai kara~_

 _~Kono umi ni watashi no omoi~_

 _~Todokete morau no~_

Sampailah di lirik yang akhirnya aku menangis kembali, ya ampun lagu-lagu tadi sungguh menyimpan kesan yang sungguh mendalam, kami pun tidak sabar bagaimana ViClip itu terbentuk dengan lagu bagaikan puisi ini. Setelah lagu itu selesai bahkan Rin-chan pun sedikit menangis.

"Huwaaa! Len-nii!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk kakaknya yang baru kembali membeli minuman itu.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Len-kun tidak mengerti.

"Biarkan saja dia menangis, itu tandanya dia menghayati, dan semakin menghayati, lagu nya semakin bagus. Baiklah, selanjutnya Shiro no Musume! Haku Yowane-san silahkan masuk!" Kata Mothy-san. Haku-san dengan kalem pun mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan itu. Lagu kembali mengalun.

 _~"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse~_

 _~Yowane bakari haite ita, tsumaranu dake no jinsei~_

 _~Mura no hitotachi wa minna kirei na midori no kami~_

 _~Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami~_

Mothy-san kalau membuat lagu seperti rumor-nya, tidak pernah setengah-setengah, selama ini aku menyelidiki Mothy-san lewat ponselku, bagaimana eksistensinya di dunia entertaiment, ternyata dia tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

~ _Nani mo dekinakatta ano ko~_

 _~Sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta~_

 _~Kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU~_

 _~Totte mo umaku yaketeru~_

 _~Ano toki ano umibe de~_

 _~Issun mieta genkaku~_

 _~Ano shounen wa ittai~_

 _~Dare datta no kashira~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Haku-san di dalam sana menghembuskan nafas sambil melepas headphone yang sedari tadi terpasang selama dia bernyanyi.

"Bagus sekali Haku-san!" Puji ku ketika dia keluar, mukanya pun bersemu merah.

'"Te-terima kasih Miku-san." Kata Haku-san. Yang lainnya pun memberikan pujian dan Haku-san mukanya sangat merah.

"Baiklah lagu selanjutnya adalah lambang kerakusan, Rin-san dan Len-san akan sedikit berkontribusi di sini." Kata Mothy-san, Meiko langsung berdiri untuk bersiap. "Sakine-san, lirik yang ini tidak usah kau nyanyikan, jadi tunggu aba-abaku baru kau menyanyi selanjutnya." Kata Mothy-san, Meiko hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke ruang perekaman, selama ini Mothy-san memberikan instruksi dengan tangannya ketika saat sang penyanyi masih harus berhenti atau melanjutkan kembali lagunya. Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~ _Fushu tadayou haitoku no yakata~_

 _~Kyou mo hajimru saigo no bansan~_

 _~Minoke mo yodatsu ryuri no kazu kazu~_

 _~Hitori kui asaru onna no egao~_

Jadi di sini lagunya tentang wanita yang gila makan rupanya.

~ _Conchita no saigo no akujiki~_

 _~Shokuzai wa kanojo jishin~_

 _~Shoku o kiwameta sono karada no~_

 _~Aji oshiru mono wa sude ni inai~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Rin-chan juga Len-kun memasuki untuk menyanyikan bagiannya secara bersamaan, lagu pun mengalun dari tengah.

~ _Uyamai tamae yo~_

 _~Warera ga idai na Conchita~_

 _~Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa~_

 _~Subete ga anata no tame ni aru~_

Lagu pun selesai untuk pelambang Kerakusan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang.. pelambang iri hati. Megurine-san silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada penambahan apapun kan?" Tanya Luka-senpai kepada Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada, yang ada nanti saat syuting ViClip-nya." Kata Mothy-san, Luka-senpai pun memasuki ruangan itu dan memasang headphone miliknya.

~ _Enbizaka no katasumi ni aru shitate ya no wakaki onna shujin~_

 _~Kidate no yosa to tashika na ude de kinjo hyouban no musume~_

 _~Sonna kanojo no nayami-goto wa ai suru ano hito no uwakishou~_

 _~"Watashi to iu mono ga ari nagara ie ni kaette kiyashinai~_

Jadi ini lagunya tentang seorang wanita yang cemburu melihat orang-orang yang bersama kekasihnya rupanya.

~ _Sore ni shite mo hidou hito ne "hajimemashite konnichi wa" nante~_

 _~Maru de tanin mitai ja nai maru de tannin mitai ja nai~_

 _~Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei~_

 _~Akaku some matta saishou hasami to geba hodo yoku kireru~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Luka-senpai keluar dari ruang perekaman, perekaman hari ini sungguh lancar sekali.

"Baiklah, sekarang Kamui-san, hentikan cengiranmu itu, kau jadi orang mesum sungguhan nantinya!" Kata Mothy-san, kami pun melihat ke arah Gakupo-senpai yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat lirik lagunya. Luka-senpai langsung menjitak kepala Gakupo-senpai.

"Lagipula siapa yang membuat lirik penuh dengan kemesuman seperti ini?" Kata Gakupo-senpai, benar juga.

"Staffku.." Kata Mothy-san sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah berarti staff-mu yang telah membuatku mesum." Kata Gakupo-senpai mencoba membela diri. Yah, dia benar juga sih.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo cepat masuk!" Kata Mothy-san, Gakupo langsung masuk dan memasang Headphone dan lagu mulai mengalun.

~ _Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru~_

 _~Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru~_

 _~Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara~_

 _~Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku~_

Ya ampun Gakupo-senpai kalau begini serius sekali, bahkan muka-muka mesum sebelumnya tidak di tunjukkan lagi, apa ini yang artinya profesionalisme ketika bekerja?

 _~Doku wo himeta katana ga sasari~_

 _~Boku wa sono ba ni taorekonda~_

 _~Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagete murasaki no shuzuku e to kawatte iku~_

 _~Jutsu no tketa onnatachi wa subete ware ni kaeri yashiki kara nigedashita~_

 _~Boku no koto isshun dake mite saigo ni yashiki kara deta no wa~_

 _~Ano osananajimi matte yo~_

 _~Mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai~_

Lagu pun berakhir, dan selama Gakupo-senpai bernyanyi tadi, Aku, Luka-senpai dan Meiko-senpai menyumbat telinga Rin-chan dan Len-kun, liriknya masih terlalu dewasa untuk mereka.

"Lagunya sudah berakhir, kalian bisa melepaskan kedua anak itu." Kata Kaito-kun, kami pun melepaskan semuanya.

"Memangnya liriknya tentang apa sih?" Tanya Rin-chan dengan polosnya, ya ampun, beginilah kami tidak ingin menodai si kembar polos itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir, pokoknya terlalu dewasa untuk kalian begitu saja." Kata Luka-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lagu selanjutnya, Shion-san silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san, Kaito-kun pun masuk, ya ampun laguku adalah kedua terakhir.

~ _Yogosareta shihou hikoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou~_

 _~Houtei no nushi taru~_

 _~Watashi ga nozomu no wa seigi yorikane~_

 _~Gokuakunin de mo kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa jigoku no sata mo kane shidai~_

Sang hakim yang korupsi yah? Ya ampun suara Kaito-kuun..

~ _Sou itsuka kono teni atsumeyou daizai no FURAGUMENTO~_

 _~Sono toki ni jigoku wa watashi to musume no_

 _~YUUTOPIA e to kawaru darou~_

"Miku-chan! Hoi sadar!" Kata seseorang di hadapanku.

"Eh? Kaito-kun, sudah selesai?" Kataku.

"Iya, sudah selesai Micchan!" kata Kaito-kun. "Apa kau begitu terpesona seperti itu dengan suara-ku?" Tanya nya, aku kemudian hanya memalingkan muka dan menyembunyikan mukaku yang bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak kok." Kataku.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Hatsune-san, silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san, aku pun memasuki tempat itu dan menaruh kertas lirik di hadapanku, juga ada petunjuk nada di sana, jadi aku hanya perlu menyesuaikannya dengan lagu yang aku dengarkan semalam.

~ _Nemurinasai kono gift de~_

 _~Yoku nemureru kono gift de~_

 _~Watashi wa sou nemurase-hime~_

 _~Anata no shiawase no tame ni..~_

Aku terus berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan lirik di hadapanku dan terus menyanyikannya dengan menunggu aba-aba dari Mothy-san untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan lagunya.

~ _Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no~_

 _~Towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no~_

 _~Kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru~_

 _~Nemurase-hime kara nemuri-hime ni..~_

Aku pun mengakhiri nyanyianku dan keluar, rasanya lumayan menegangkan juga bila rekaman seperti ini.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Megpoid-san, silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san.

"Baik, Mothy-san." Kata Gumi-san sambil berjalan masuk. Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~ _Tsumibukaki otoko yo~_

 _~Saa Zange nasai~_

Gumi-san pun mengalunkan lagunya dengan indah, aku heran kenapa Gumi-san belum masuk ke Star Organization yah?

~ _Kore de hontou ni owari yo~_

 _~Subete o saigo ni shimashou~_

 _~Tsumibukaki aku no monogatari yo~_

 _~Sayounara~_

Gumi pun mengakhiri lagunya, jadi lagunya pun penutup semua lagu dosa ini, haah rasanya sungguh melelahkan.

"Baiklah, kerja bagus semuanya! Semuanya sudah selesai, jadi sekarang serahkan kepadaku dan kalian tinggal mendengarkan hasilnya dua hari lagi. Terima kasih atas kerja sama-nya." Kata Mothy-san sambil menunduk, kami pun juga ikut membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kami, kami juga berterima kasih karena dengannya kami bisa menjadi tambah terkenal.

"Setelah ini ayo kita makan-makan di rumah makan yakiniku di seberang jalan!" kata Meiko-senpai, kami semua pun mengangguk dan mulai menyeberang jalan, tentunya dengan penyamaran kami, kalau tidak, bisa di kerubungi para fans dan kami sudah sangat lapar. "Tolong di ruangan VIP yah?" Kata Meiko-san.

"Meiko-senpai, aku tidak bawa uang banyak loh." Kataku.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir." Kata Meiko-senpai yang membuat kami semua kegirangan dan Meiko-san memesan semua produk daging disana. Kini kami tinggal menunggu panggilan untuk pembuatan ViClip-nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kebanyakan yah?(Readers : Bangett!). Tehehe, gomen, Clara soalnya tidak sadar kalau tulisannya sudah sebanyak ini-desu. Oh iya, di sini Clara-san membuat Mothy sebagai perempuan berumur 30-an, jadi itu hanya rekaan saja-desu, kan semua lagu 7 dosa milik Vocaloid kan yang menciptakan adalah Mothy-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** __Gomen, Clara enggak ngemasukin yang cakar-cakaran di chapter ini-desu, yah mungkin ada di chapter depan cakar-cakarannya seru, yang ini Clara cuman masukin Meiko yang memukul Akaito saja-desu, semoga suka-desu...


	4. 4 Pembuatan ViClip 7 dosa besar

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, lelucon gagal.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pembuatan 7** _ **deadly sin's**_ **ViClip.**

 **Normal POV**

"Kiyo-senpai! Sepi nih!" Kata gadis berkuncir dua itu. Kini mereka berdua sedang berkumpul karena ada jam kosong.

"Yah, sabar saja Yuki-can, habisnya si biang kerok sedang menyendiri tuh sambil menggantung." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Akaito yang sedang kesepian sambil bergelantungan seperti vampir di langit-langit, beda-nya bila vampir lengkap dengan jubah-nya dan tangannya selalu bersembunyi di balik jubahnya, sedangkan Akaito menggantung dengan tali yang sudah ada di sana karena di pasang Akaito, dia menggantung terbalik dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap dan tangannya terulur kebawah, seperti seorang mayat yang di gantung.

"Oh iya, katanya ada anggota baru?" Tanya Miki.

"Benar, dan besok dia akan kemari." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Eh? Jadi si anak baru itu jadi masuk ke sini?" Tanya Yuki. Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk, ruangan itu begitu sepi tanpa para pembuat rusuh itu.

"Tak kusangka, dia baru saja memulai debut terus mendapat rating yang sangat tinggi." Kata Luki sambil mencoret-coret buku nada untuk konser orkestra berikutnya.

"Konser-nya ' _Party a go go'_ mendapat sambutan baik loh, dia dan adiknya akan masuk ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul." Kata Piko yang masih mengutak-atik laptop-nya.

"Oh iya, Akaito di beritahu tidak ya soal ViClip yang akan di buat hari ini?" Bisik Miki kepada Kiyoteru.

"Lebih baik jangan, yang ini lebih tenang, nanti dia membuat kehebohan melebihi biasanya." Kata Kiyoteru, Miki hanya mengangguk.

"Dia bisa-bisa mengamuk di studio." Kata Miki lagi.

"Mengamuk soal apa hah?" Tanya Akaito tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

 **Di gedun agensi Vocaloid**

Mereka sudah datang sangat subuh karena pembuatan ViClip sangatlah lama.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai, kalian sudah membaca skenario yang aku baca kemarin kan? Baiklah akan aku sebutkan lagi anggota-anggota dari masing-masing ViClip.

Untuk ' _Venomania Kou no Kyouki._ ' atau ' _Madness of duke Venomania._ ' pemeran utamanya yang pasti adalah Gakupo Kamui, kemudian pemeran sampingannya adalah Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid dan Meiko Sakine, dan yang menyamar menjadi perempuan adalah Kaito Shion.

Untuk ' _Akujiki Musume Conchita.'_ Atau ' _Evil food eater Conchita_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Meiko Sakine, kemudian yang berperan sebagai pelayannya adalah Rin dan Len Kagamine, kemudian yang menjadi koki adalah Kaito Shion.

Untuk ' _Aku no Musume_.' Atau ' _Daughter of evil_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Rin Kagamine, kemudian pelayannya adalah Len Kagamine, sang ksatria Meiko Sakine, warga desa Miku Hatsune, dan pangeran Kaito Shion.

Untuk _'Aku no Meshitsukai_.' Atau ' _Servant of Evil._ ' Pemeran utamanya adalah Len Kagamine, kemudian pemeran lainnya sama seperti Daughter of Evil. Tetapi di sini ada tambahan para orangtua yang menginginkan si kembar itu di pisah yaitu, Gakupo Kamui, Teto Kasane, dan Luka Megurine.

Untuk ' _Shiro no Musume_.' Atau ' _Daughter of White_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Haku Yowae, kemudian sang putri yang kabur adalah Rin Kagamine, dan sang hantu yang di lihat Haku adalah Len Kagamine.

Untuk ' _Nemurasane-Hime kara no Okurimono.'_ Atau ' _Gift from Princess Who Brought Sleep._ ' Pemeran utamanya adalah Miku Hatsune, kemudian sang suami adalah Kaito Shion, dan dua orang wanita penggoda-nya adalah Gumi Megpoid dan Luka Megurine, tetapi di sini Gumi Megpoid harus di cat dulu rambutnya berwarna oranye.

Untuk ' _Enbizaka no Shitateya._ ' Atau ' _Tailor Shop Enbizaka._ ' Pemeran utamanya adalah Luka Megurine, dan sang laki-laki adalah Gakupo Kamui, tetapi di sini kau harus memakai wig, kemudian perempuan dengan kimono merah adalah Meiko Sakine, perempuan dengan _green sash_ adalah Miku Hatsune, dan perempuan dengan jepit kuning adalah Rin Kagamine.

Untuk ' _Akutoku no Jajjimento.'_ Atau ' _Judgement of Corruption._ ' Pemeran utamanya adalah Kaito Shion, kemudian sang putri yang lumpuh adalah Miku Hatsune, lalu sang penjaga neraka adalah Gumi Megpoid yang mengenakan topeng.

Untuk ' _Nemeshisu no Juukou.'_ Atau ' _Muzzle of Nemesis.'_ Pemeran utamanya adalah Gumi Megpoid, kemudian sang laki-laki yang akan di bunuh adalah Kaito Shion, di sini kau hanya membawa boneka yang di dandani seperti Miku Hatsune saja.

Baiklah, semuanya sudah paham?" Kata Mothy menjelaskan, semuanya pun mengangguk. Miku pun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Huwaaa! Kaito-kun, aku di sini beradegan erotisss! Huwaaa!" Kata Miku sambil terus menangis sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Kau kan Cuma duduk di hadapan Kamui-san." Kata Mothy. "Untuk adegan lainnya, aku sudah memanggil para wanita dari rumah bordir untuk melakukannya." Kata Mothy.

"Gakupo! Awas saja kau sampai jatuh hati kepada mereka!" kata Luka sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada Gakupo.

"Ti-tidak akan Luka-chan." Kata Gakupo.

"Awas saja sampai kau melakukan pelecehan kepada Meiko! Kau akan tinggal nama! Meskipun kau adalah _senpai_." Kata Akaito yang tiba-tiba disana.

"Akaito?" Tanya Gakupo terkejut.

"Baiklah, semuanya segera ganti baju dan bersiap di tempat!" Kata Mothy sambil berbicara lewat corong mengeras. Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya sudah bersiap di tempat. " _Light Standby? Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Kata Mothy yang seketika lagu pun di mulai.

Adegan di mulai dengan Luka yang datang lewat pintu dan di sambut oleh Gakupo dan jatuh ke pelukan Gakupo.

Semuanya pun menahan malu dengan menjalankan semua adegan demi adegan itu.

Hingga di tutup oleh Kaito yang menyamar menjadi wanita dan langsung membunuh Gakupo dan Gumi pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kerja bagus kawan-kawan! Saatnya ViClip selanjutnya! Shion-san, cepat ganti baju! Kau juga Sakine-san." Kata Mothy kepada Kaito yang tengah memukuli Gakupo dengan Akaito dan Luka, dan Meiko. Tanpa di sadari Miku dengan wajah jahilnya mengirimkan sebuah foto kepada Piko untuk di tunjukkan kepada mereka yang ada di sekolah.

Setelah semuanya siap dan settingnya siap, Mothy kembali mengambil corong pengeras-nya. "Baiklah semuanya bersiap di tempat! _Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Perintah Mothy. Lagu pun mulai mengalun.

Adegan di mulai dengan Meiko yang duduk di meja makan dengan banyak sekali makanan, bahkan untuk adegan ini Meiko sempat berpuasa kemarin, karena dia harus benar-benar memakan semua hidangan di hadapannya.

Disaat Meiko memeluk Kaito, dua orang tersulut cemburunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku dan Akaito, tetapi bagaimana pun ini hanyalah skenario yang di skenario-kan Mothy.

Kemudian adegan berakhir dengan Meiko yang menatap cermin.

" _Cut!_ Baiklah, ViClip kedua telah selesai, ayo kita masih memiliki satu ViClip lagi sampai makan siang nanti!" Kata Mothy, semuanya pun bersiap. "Baiklah! _Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Kata Mothy yang kemudian lagu kembali mengalun.

Adegan pun di mulai dengan sudut pengambilan dari wajah Rin, untuk pelaksanaan adegan ini lumayan cepat karena kesalahan yang terjadi hanya sedikit sekali. Adegan pun berakhir dengan Len yang menyamar menjadi Rin harus berakting di bawah pisau _guillotine_ dan kemudian di putus dimana Len harus pindah dan di tempat pisau _guillotine_ itu di beri banyak sekali tiruan darah.

" _Cut!_ Baiklah, pekerjaan akan di lanjutkan setelah makan siang, kerja bagus semuanya." Kata Mothy.

"Kai-kun! Ini aku membuatkan bekal spesial!" Kata Miku sambil membuka tempat makannya. "Aku menitipkannya kepada kulkas di kantor ketika aku datang, semoga kau suka." Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan sebuah waffle, pancake, eskrim dan madu.

"Waa, tentu saja ku menyukainya, terima kasih Miku-chan?" Kata Kaito sedangkan Miku hanya memakan bekalnya dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Meiko-chan! Ini aku membelikanmu makanan dari supermarket tadi!" Kata Akaito sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang dari plastik yang berisi beberapa makanan.

"Hmp! Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kata Meiko, tetapi dia kemudian mencium Akaito. "Tetapi terima kasih." Kata Meiko yang meninggalkan Akaito yang mukanya semerah rambut-nya.

"Len-kun aku membawa makanan banyak nih, Teto-senpai, dan Haku-senpai ayo bergabung! Di sini makanannya banyak!" Panggil Rin yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerajaan itu. Karena setelahnya adalah ViClip yang dia harus muncul lagi, jadi dia tidak repot-repot berganti ke baju biasa dulu.

"Luka-chan! Ayo makan!" Kata Gakupo sambil membawa bekal dari supermarket juga, karena dia tadi dengan Akaito ke supermarket untuk membeli ini, tentunya mereka melakukan penyamaran.

-skip time-

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari syuting, mereka akhirnya keluar, mereka di beri waktu 3 jam untuk kembali dan bersih-bersih untuk mengadakan acara temu fans yang di adakan oleh Mothy untuk perilisan single 7 deadly sin's, juga di lakukan acara untuk foto bareng dan penandatanganan album yang hanya berisi lagu dalam format MP3 itu, untuk beserta video-nya masih satu minggu lagi.

"Miku-nee? Bagus tidak baju ini?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku. Kini para gadis sedang bingung memilih mereka harus mengenakan pakaian apa.

"Rin, jangan pakai yang itu, pakai yang ini saja." Kata Meiko sambil melemparkan baju dari lemari Rin untuk di pakai Rin, kini semuanya saling memberi saran dan meminta saran untuk pakaian apa yang akan mereka kenakan. Akhirnya mereka mengenakan pakaian simpel dan riasan simpel, di agensi Vocaloid sedikit unik mereka tidak memiliki Manager tiap orang nya, itu berlaku kepada para artis yang masih di bangku sekolah, ini untuk memupuk bekerja sama sesama para artis itu dan rasa tidak terlalu bergantung.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Luka.

" _Cho-chotto_ , Luka-san, aku minta tolong dengan rambutku belum terikat." Kata Miku yang masih menguncir salah satu sisi rambutnya, akhirnya Teto membantu Miku untuk menguncir rambutnya dan memberikan hiasan di kunciran rambutnya itu. "Baiklah, sudah selesai, terima kasih Teto-senpai." Kata Miku. Teto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo! Limousine-nya sudah sampai!" Kata Haku kepada semua wanita yang masih berkutat dengan pakaian dan riasan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka semua secara bersamaan langsung berdesakan menuju lift hingga lift berkapasitas 8 orang itu berbunyi, hingga menyisakan dua orang yang harus bersabar di lift yang lainnya. Oh salahkan penempatan kamar mereka di lantai 10 gedung asrama ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik Miku." Kata Kaito, ternyata dua orang yang tertinggal itu adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"Terima kasih Kai-kun. Eh lihat deh, sudah menjadi berita terhangat tentang acara perilisan ini." Kata Miku sambil mengarahkan ponsel pintar-nya ke arah Kaito.

"Wah benar juga. Sepertinya acara ini akan sangat ramai." Kata Kaito sambil merapikan dasi dan jas-nya di dalam lift yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Tidak sebegitu ramai kok, kata Mothy-san hanya 500 orang yang beruntung ketika pre-order albumnya, mereka membeli barang yang bahkan belum di buat loh, album berisi ViClip kita." Kata Miku juga melakukan hal yang sama di dalam Lift itu.

"500 orang?!" Kata Kaito terkejut. "Kau harus menandatangani 500 keping DVD loh Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Benar juga, tanganku akan sangat sakit setelah dari sana." Kata Miku sambil menatap tangan kanannya.

"Dan juga harus berfoto dengan pengunjung yang beruntung sebanyak 100 orang yang beruntung. Belum lagi kepada 100 yang lain yang berfoto dengan dua orang pilihanya." Kata Kaito menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, tanpa mereka kita tidak akan bisa setenar ini. Kita harus menghargai mereka dong! Mereka rela mengantri untuk dapat tanda tangan kita dan dapat DVD lagu-lagu kita." Kata Miku menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar juga, kita juga harus berterima kasih, karena mereka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu Miku." Kata Kaito sambil mencium pipi Miku. Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah dan langsung menuju dua buah Limousine yang telah terparkir disana.

"Baiklah, susunan acaranya begini, kalian akan menandatangani 500 keping DVD itu kemudian kalian menunggu di panggung berfoto dan berfoto dengan 100 orang yang beruntung untuk berfoto bersama, kemudian kalian bisa duduk di dekat panggung foto untuk berfoto, acara ini mungkin akan sampai jam 10 malam, jadi kami sudah menyediakan cemilan untuk kalian. Ketika DVD berisi ViClip kalian sudah rilis, akan terjadi seperti ini lagi, bedanya yang ini akan lebih panjang, bisa di bilang sebenarnya ini adalah acara yang sama di bagi dua hari. Dengan penonton yang sama juga, ada beberapa Paparazi dan pemburu berita disana ketika di sesi tanya jawab." Kata salah satu pegawai di agensi Vocaloid itu, mereka akan melakukan acaranya di sebuah aula pertemuan besar di sebuah hotel ternama.

"Kyaaa! Gakupo-kunn!"

"Kyaa! Teto-saaaann!"

"Kyaaa! VanaN'ice juga tergabung dalam kelompok ini!" dan teriakan-teriakan semacam itu yang mereka dengar dari mereka menuruni tangga hingga masuk ke aula dimana acaranya dimulai itu. Dan aula-nya memang sangat besar karena terdapat di gedung yang berbeda.

"Kalian nanti ketika sudah di sebut langsun duduk di samping yang sebelumnya oke?" Kata salah satu pengarah acara di balik panggung ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut sang kepala proyek ini, seorang wanita berumur setengah baya, Mothy Akuno!" kata pembawa acara itu. Dan Mothy keluar dengan gaun biru terang dan berjalan menuju panggung. Dimana sudah di sediakan meja yang sangat panjang dan kursi yang berbaris. Ada minuman dan snack di depan tiap kursi. Kondisi sangat riuh akan suara jeritan dan suara kamera yang sedang memotret, para anggota itu sungguh terlihat sangat tegang di balik layar. Akhirnya suasana sepi ketika Mothy hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk menjadi ketua untuk Proyek ini, sebuah proyek yang melibatkan para anggota idol muda yang terkenal ini, saya juga terharu begitu banyak yang mengapresiasi karya milikku. Semua ini bisa sukses karena apresiasi kalian yang besar dalam proses ini, aku menyampaikan banyak sekali terima kasih." Kata Mothy sambil membungkuk dan di ikuti tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah. Mothy langsung duduk di kursi paling ujung disana.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaa! Clara kembali lagi-desu, untuk pembuatan ViClip-nya Clara skip-desu, habisnya, kalau di jelaskan secara rinci nanti Fanfic ini habis Cuma buat project lagu ini-desu, karena pembuatan ViClip apalagi yang kualitasnya sangat baik sebenarnya membutuhkan 3 hari-desu, setelah Clara masuk SMK, Clara jadi tahu kalau ucapan yang 'Camera rolling, action!' itu sebenarnya menanyakan kepada staf kamera kalau kamera sudah berjalan-desu (curcol). Dan banyak sekali proses dalam pembuatan ViClip. (korban di ejek guru karena ViClip yang Clara buat dulu gagal total karena angle kamera nya salah-desu (curcol lagi)). Gomen Clara jadi sering curcol-desu. Oh iya, soal umur, gender dan kebangsaan Mothy itu hanya karangan Clara saja-desu.

Sudah tahu siapa yang akan masuk ke Star Organization-desu? Petunjuknya adalah konser yang dia lakukan di dunia nyata berjudul ' _Party a Go Go_.' Yang di selenggarakan di suatu tempat di Jepang. Kalau tahu jawab di review yah? Walaupun di sini di katakan kakak beradik, bisa kok menjawab salah satu-nya karena konser itu lebih fokus kepada dua orang itu-desu, yang benar bisa minta request kalau mau-desu.

Daripada Clara terus-terusan curcol, akhir kata RnR please..

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Oh salah ya? Habisnya Clara kira yah begitu urutannya-desu, terima kasih sudah membenarkan-desu, Ini Clara buat seperti urutan yang Kebab Nyamnyam-san sebutkan, Gomen karena salah-desu, oh iya, tanpa Kebab Nyamnyam-san beritahu, Clara sudah hapal bagaimana Kebab nyamnyam-san me review-desu, tehehehe. Dan terima kasih juga saran untuk lagu nya -desu. Untuk Messiah or Desire Clara udah ndengerin-desu dan memang bagus lagu nya-desu. Yang lainnya belom coba denger karena Clara fokus ngumpulin yang di project diva-desu, tehehe, tapi nanti Clara dengerin-desu.

 **Kuro Furea** : Boleh saja kok, pencet saja tombol Fav kalau Kuro-chan suka. Terima kasih sudah suka cerita Clara-desu. Dan ini sudah lanjut-desu.


	5. 5 Acara melelahkan, Anggota baru di SO

**Star Roganization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, alur sedikit cepat.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Acara yang melelahkan, anggota baru di SO.**

 **Normal POV**

"Baiklah Sekarang mari kita sambut para penyanyi di project 7 deadly sin's, Gakupo Kamui! Meiko Sakine! Rin Kagamine! Len Kagamine! Haku Yowane! Miku Hatsune! Luka Megurine! Kaito Shion! Gumi Megpoid dan Teto Kasane!" Kata pembawa acara itu. Semuanya pun duduk secara urut dari tempat duduk Mothy. Suasana sungguh riuh disana. Acaranya sungguh meriah. "Sekarang mari kita dengar sambutan dari semua artis didikan Vocaloid ini! Dimulai dari Kamui-san!" Kata pembawa acara itu. Gakupo mendekatkan mic di hadapannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih kepada para fans-ku yang setia yang telah memesan album ini, semoga lagu yang aku bawakan bisa menyenangkan bagi kalian." Kata Gakupo yang kemudian di iringi sorak-sorai dari fans Gakupo. Di lanjutkan kepada Meiko

"Terima kasih telah memesan album ini, berkat kalian aku tidak perlu takut kehabisan sake di rumah, kyahahaha!" Kata Meiko dengan nyamannya mengatakan hal itu, semua yang di sana hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria mengetahui semaniak apa Meiko dengan Sake yang merupakan kesukaannya. Di lanjutkan kepada Rin.

"Terima kasih ya telah membeli DVD kami, aku secara pribadi sungguh senang melihat reaksi kalian yang sangat menyambut antusias DVD kami, sekali lagi saya ucapkan _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Kata Rin dengan sedikit menunduk, seluruh fans di sana kemudian langsung bersorak-sorai lagi. Kemudian saatnya Len yang menyampaikan sambutan.

"Yang saya ingin ucapkan hampir sama dengan Rin, tetapi ada yang aku tambahi, yaitu aku sangat senang melihat kalian sangat menyambut lagu kami ini." Kata Len dengan sedikit berkharisma yang membuat semua perempuan di sana _fangirling_. Kemudian di lanjutkan kepada Haku.

"Aku tahu aku tidak setenar dari semua artis-artis yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri ku, jadi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan suara-ku." Kata Haku dengan sedikit menunduk. Semuanya tiba-tiba membentangkan spanduk yang berisi foto Haku dan menyerukan kalau mereka juga mendukung Haku. Haku kemudian sedikit berlinang air mata karena terharu. Kemudian Miku mulai berbicara tentang penyambutannya.

" _Minnaa!_ Terima kasih telah memesan DVD lagu kami! Aku sungguh senang yang pre-order saja segini banyaknya, bagaimana kalau yang sudah tidak pre-order. Hehehe." Kata Miku yang kemudian menggerakkan massa di gedung itu hingga gedung itu sedikit berguncang karena teriakan para fans, dari perempuan maupun laki-laki. Di lanjutkan oleh Luka.

"Terima kasih telah memesan DVD kami semua, saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian." Kata Luka dengan sopan dan di iringi sorakan yang keras. Kemudian Kaito melanjutkannya.

"Yah, yang aku mau katakan hanyalah terima kasih karena telah membeli DVD ini, terima kasih ya?" Kata Kaito sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang membuat semua wanita di sana histeris dan langsung _Nosebleeding_. Gumi pun melanjutkan sambutan itu.

"Te-terima kasih ka-karena mau membeli DVD itu, walaupun aku tahu akan menjadi rusak karena ada aku didalamnya." Kata Gumi dengan gugup maksimal. Semuanya kemudian menyoraki Gumi untuk bersemangat. Gumi pun terkembang senyumannya. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah Teto.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan disini, karena aku hanyalah menjadi peran figuran di sini, tetapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih." Kata Teto, semuanya mulai ikut menyemangati Teto, dan setelah beberapa wawancara dengan wartawan dari majalah entertaiment sampai dari web entertaiment, juga mereka yang selama duduk di meja panjang itu mandi flash kamera dari beberapa paparazzi dan para wartawan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka menuju panggung pemotretan dan mulai berfoto dengan 100 fans yang beruntung, sesi itu lumayan panjang dari yang sebelumnya, dan 100 orang fans untuk dua orang pilihan para fans yang berfoto itu, dan itu adalah acara terakhir dari sesi acara _meet and greet_ ini.

"Haah, tanganku sakit." Keluh Miku di dalam limousine dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sini aku pijat Miku." Kata Kaito, Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau kan juga kesakitan tanganmu, jangan di gunakan untuk memijat-ku, lebih baik aku manggil staf salon untuk perawatan manicure." Kata Miku sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk memesan perawatan di asrama-nya.

"Aku juga dong Miku, tenang saja aku bayar sendiri kok." Kata Luka, Miku hanya menganguk memesan perawatan untuk dua orang. Rin dan Len sedang tidur dengan obat tetes mata di masing-masing mata mereka, mata mereka terasa panas karena terkena flash kamera yang sangat banyak tadi.

"Kalian sudah dapat kabar dari Kiyoteru? Katanya ada dua orang yang bergabung dalam SO." Kata Gakupo. Semuanya hanya mengangguk paham, hanya ketiga pasang ini yang ada di limousine pertama. "Besok mereka akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal kepada kita, kurasa malam ini kita bisa beristirahat." Kata Gakupo sambil bersandar.

Setelah sampai di asrama, semuanya langsung ambruk ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Miku dan Luka yang telah memesan paket manicure untuk malam ini.

-skip time-

Pagi harinya, semuanya sudah kembali ke sekolah dan selalu di sambut dengan heboh seperti biasa.

' _Kepada seluruh anggota Star Organization, segera berkumpul ke ruangan berkumpul, sekali lagi kepada seluruh anggota Star Organization, segera berkumpul ke ruangan berkumpul, terima kasih_.' Suara pengumuman pun berbunyi dan yang menyuarakannya adalah Kiyoteru.

Semuanya pun langsung ke ruangan dengan pintu merah dengan tepian emas seperti pintu sebuah kerajaan yang sangat mewah. Didalamnya sudah ada para anggota yang tidak ikut project besar itu.

"Eh, ini kan punyaku!" Kata Kaito sambil merebut PSP dari tangan Akaito.

"Eh, enak saja aku menemukannya di kamarku!" Kata Akaito.

"Aku denganmu itu satu kamar tahu! Punyamu masih ada di tempat servis setelah kau banting minggu lalu! Lihat stiker ini milikku!" Kata Kaito menunjuk belakang PSP-nya dan menunjukkan stiker eskrim kecil disana.

"Pinjam dulu lah!" Kata Akaito kepada adiknya itu.

"Ogah! Lihat! Kau membuatku turun dari ranking satu!" Kata Kaito, yah baru masuk ke ruangan ini lagi dan di sambut oleh pertengkaran kakak adik berbeda beberapa bulan itu.

"Sudah-sudah, anggota baru-nya mau memperkenalkan diri nih." Kata Gakupo menengahi. Kiyoteru pun memasuki ruangan itu dan semuanya pun berkumpul di sofa besar itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, ini saya perkenalkan kedua anggota terbaru kita! Aria atau yang populer dengan nama IA juga adiknya ONE!" Kata Kiyoteru yang kemudian dua orang berambut cream memasuki tempat itu, satu berambut panjang hingga ke betis dan satunya pendek sebahu.

"Perkenalkan namaku IA, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata gadis dengan kaos kaki panjang sebelah itu.

"Aku adiknya One, salam kenal bagi kalian." Kata yang satunya lagi. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan disana untuk menyambut kedua artis baru ini.

"Lantai satu adalah tempat berkumpul, lantai dua adalah perpustakaan dan ruangan bernyanyi atau bermusik, kalau ingin bermusik di lantai dua-lah tempatnya." Terang Gakupo.

"Kyaa! Kenapa ada peti di sini?" Tanya One terkejut.

"Tolong di maklumi peti itu, itu adalah properti probadi milik Akaito, jangan heran soal Akaito ya One-chan." Kata Meiko kepada One. One hanya mengangguk. ONE kelas 1 SMA sedangkan IA kelas 2 SMA.

"Kelihatannya besok akan masuk lagi satu orang perempuan lagi." Kata Kiyoteru kepada semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa semakin banyak semakin meriah!" Kata Rin.

"Oy, Kaito-senpai, Gakupo-senpai, kita di panggil orang-orang dari SCL project!" Kata Len setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang kembali sibuk membuatnya menjadi _top score._

"Kelihatannya tentang konser amal." Kata Gakupo yang bangkit dan mengangkat kerah Kaito yang bagian belakang sehingga seperti kucing yang sedang di angkat, bedanya, yang di angkat itu Kaito yang masih bermain PSP. "Kami pamit dulu." Kata Gakupo dan Len berbarengan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, ayo Miki!" Kata Miku mengajak sahabatnya itu, Miki hanya mengangguk karena bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Iya, lebih baik kalian ke kelas saja, aku juga ingin ke kelas." Kata Kiyoteru dan semuanya sepakat untuk keluar dari sana dan Kiyoteru menutup ruangan itu, banyak sekali yang tersimpan disana, piala penghargaan para anggota nya, beberapa aransemen milik Luki yang belum boleh di publikasikan, juga beberapa dokumen penting, sehingga ruangan itu harus di kunci.

"One-chan, kau baru pindah ke sekolah ini kan? Kau di kelas mana? Bisa kami antar?" Tanya Miki.

"Aku di kelas 1A." Kata One.

"Wah berarti kita sekelas, ayo akan aku tunjukkan jalannya." Kata Miku.

-skip time-

Semua penghuni kelas 1A mengerubungi One yang memang seorang artis baru, tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah lama.

"Wah, kau ONE sang penyanyi pendatang yang berhasil masuk ke Star Organization ya? Selamat." Kata salah satu disana.

"Aku sudah memesan albummu loh." Kata yang lainnya.

"Wah, terima kasih semuanya." Kata One. Miku dan Miki melihat kejadian itu dan mengingat ketika mereka dulu juga baru menjadi artis.

"One-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Kata seseorang di pintu, semuanya pun menoleh.

"Nee-chan! Tunggu sebentar." Kata One kepada kakaknya IA. "Miku-san, Miki-san ayo!" Kata One menarik Miku dan Miki untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kelihatannya ada rumor tentang panggung All Stars Vocaloid." Kata Luka, sementara Kaito, Gakupo dan Len sudah kembali dan berkumpul di meja besar itu.

"Iya, aku ketika di sana mendengar sayup-sayup tentang itu, tetapi pelaksanaannya masih lama." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi semuanya ikut dong?" Tanya Yuki.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Kata Rin.

"Memangnya perkiraan berapa lama lagi panggung All Stars itu?" Tanya Miku yang ikut nimbrung.

"Itu masih lama, entah setengah tahun lagi atau apa, tetapi yang dekat adalah tentang panggung perayaan Halloween. Dan semuanya yang memiliki single _creepy_ akan bernyanyi disana." Kata Kaito. Semuanya pun melihat ke arah luar kantin yang memang dindingnya di ganti kaca dan menatapi daun-daun yang mulai berguguran di luar.

"Enggak lagu Creepy aja kok, semuanya mungkin harus kesana." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Tergantung agensinya juga sih." Kata Len. "Kami tadi di panggil soalnya untuk panggung halloween ini, dan membicarakan lagu apa yang kita bawakan. Kelihatannya ini konser milik VanaN'ice." Kata Len yang asyik meminum jus pisang-nya.

"Jadi yang lainnya hanya bintang tamu dong?" Tanya IA, Len hanya mengangguk.

"One-senpai, Rin kagum banget sama konser _party a go go_ kemarin loh." Kata Rin kepada One. Sedangkan One hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang.

"Terima kasih telah suka, Rin-chan." Kata One dengan ramahnya. "Tetapi di sana Nee-chan lah bintangnya." Kata One merendah.

"Ah jangan bilang begitu, kalau hanya aku yang menonjol, kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesini juga!" Kata IA sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu, semuanya terkekeh melihat IA dan ONE.

"Sudah lama ya sejak konser terakhir kita saat penyambutan tahun baru itu." Kata Miki.

"Iya, sekarang sudah hampir mendekati tahun baru juga, sekarang ada rencana soal ini. Apa Neru dan Gumi ikut juga yah?" Kata Meiko, semuanya hanya tersenyum.

"Itu semua terserah para agensi tentunya, mau konser ini di isi siapa saja." Kata Akaito.

"Huwaaa! Ini pasti konser yang meriah!" Kata Rin kepada kakaknya. "Walaupun kakakku harus berperan sebagai perempuan di setiap panggungnya, semuanya cukup bilang kakakku ini keren loh." Kata Rin menyemangati Len, adiknya itu tahu kalau Len tidak menyukai bagian dimana dia harus berpakaian seperti perempuan.

"Iya, yah, rata-rata konser VanaN'Ice yang paling meriah dari semuanya." Kata Luki.

"Kelihatannya aku akan mendapatkan agendanya sebentar lagi." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menghirup teh-nya.

"Hari yang sibuk di mulai deh." Kata Miki sambil melahap sushi kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana _meet and greet_ kalian kemarin?" Tanya Yuki.

"Melelahkan, sesi foto yang paling melelahkan." Kata Kaito yang asyik pundung.

"Kau kenapa Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang melihat kekasihnya sungguh tidak bersemangat itu.

"Habisnya, padahal aku ingin tidur seharian hari ini." Kata Kaito sedikit menyendok eskrim di hadapannya.

"Eh, ada restoran sukiyaki baru loh di pinggiran kota." Kata Kiyoteru menambah keceriaan. "Ayo kita kesana sekaligus merayakan bergabungnya anggota baru ke tempat kita." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Ayo!" Kata semuanya semangat.

"Aku dengar disana sungguh bagus." Kata Piko.

"Aku ingin tidur." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito, lebih baik kau ikut daripada gadis di sana ngambek kepadamu lagi loh." Kata Akaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku yang mulai memasang wajah kesal.

"Buat apa kau mengatakan hal itu Akaito-senpai? Toh biarin saja dia membusuk di kamarnya, kalau sudah busuk buang di tempat sampah." Kata Miku ketus. Dia sudah marah. Kaito mulai bangkit dari rasa malas-nya.

"Miku jangan ngambek dong!" Kata Kaito sambil mencubit pipi Miku dan melebarkannya.

"Oh, sudah semangat lagi, baguslah." Kata Miku masih ketus.

"Lebih baik Kaito-senpai menjauh dulu deh kalau Miku sudah seperti ini." Kata Miki. Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi dan gerombolan itu bubar dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

-Skip Time-

Setelah acara makan-makan yang dengan ricuhnya sampai para pelayan restoran ber- _sweatdrop_ ria karena kelakuan para Idol yang di luar kewajaran itu. Ada yang asyik mabuk, ada yang makan sampai belepotan, ada yang malah tidur dan akhirnya semangat lagi karena mengetahui ada event game dari kakaknya, hingga ada yang membuat semua seisi restoran ricuh karena berkelahi tentang software mana yang paling bagus untuk meng-hack. akhirnya mereka berkumpul kembali ke ruangan Star Organization.

"Luka-senpai, temani aku membeli _mic_ yang baru dong! Punyaku sepertinya rusak, kemarin aku tes dan suara yang keluar jadi sedikit berbeda daripada sebelumnya." Kata Miku.

"Sama pacarmu saja, aku masih asyik membaca ini nih." Kata Luka kepada Miku, Luka memang hobi membaca buku-buku novel tebal dan duduk di kursi goyang yang biasanya bergoyang sendiri itu.

"Huwaa! Luka-senpai, Kaito tidak mau di ganggu, dia sedang ada event dan sedang bertanding melawan Akaito-senpai, dia bahkan memarahiku tadi." Kata Miku dengan sedikit memelas kepada Luka dan menatap ke arah Kaito yang bertanding event game online lewat PSP-nya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah Miku, aku mau berbicara dengan Gakkun sebentar." Kata Luka beranjak dari kursi goyangnya. Miku hanya mengangguk. "Gakkun! Bisakah kau membuat si _aisu freak_ itu sedikit 'sadar'? Miku ngambek tuh." Kata Luka yang memang sudah menganggap Miku adiknya sendiri selain Luki.

"Siap Luka-hime!" Kata Gakupo dengan sikap hormat kepada Luka yang di jawab senyuman oleh Luka.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Gakkun." Kata Luka kemudian berbalik menuju Miku. "Baiklah, Miku ayo berangkat, aku tahu toko penjual _Mic_ yang bagus, aku biasanya membeli _Mic_ di sana, kualitas suaranya juga sangat bagus." Kata Luka sambil mengajak Miku pergi. Kiyoteru sedang bermain Jenga dengan Rin, Len juga Yuki. Luki sedang mengotak-atik buku musiknya untuk membenarkan beberapa aransemen. Meiko sedang tertidur karena tadi mabuk di pangkuan Akaito yang bila terbangun entah apa yang terjadi kepada Akaito. IA dan One mencoba ruang rekaman yang memang tersedia di sana bila harus rekaman tetapi mereka harus ujian di sekolah. Miki sedang bersama Piko untuk melihat program terbaru milik Piko yang tadi di perdebatkan Piko di restoran tadi.

Akhirnya pertandingan game itu di menangkan oleh Akaito.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai bermainnya?" Tanya Gakupo kalem di hadapan Kaito, Kaito hanya mengangguk tidak paham dengan Senpainya kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. "Sekarang kau tahu dimana Miku?" Tanya Gakupo kembali kalem.

"Loh? Miku? Tidak! Miku hillanggg!" Teriak Kaito tiba-tiba yang membuat ruangan itu langsung bergetar hebat, oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyaa! Kaito-senpai! Aku jadi kalah nih! Padahal tadi aku sudah hampir menang!" Kata Rin dengan brutal-nya menendang kaki Kaito, gara-gara teriakan yang mengandung gelombang ultrasonik tadi, tumpukan jenga itu pun terjatuh.

"Kaito-senpai! Aku jadi harus menulis ulang semua aransemen ini lagi kan!" Kata Luki ikut menendang kaki Kaito, karena suara Kaito, dia sampai kaget dan tangannya tiba-tiba mencoret-coret bukunya itu. Dan Meiko menjadi terbangun akibat teriakan Kaito tadi langsung menghajar Akaito karena Meiko malu akan apa yang Akaito lakukan kepadanya. Sedangkan IA dan One yang melihat dari lantai dua hanya mengelus dada melihat teman-teman satu organisasi-nya yang tidak ada waras kecuali Kiyoteru selaku pemimpin di sini dan Yuki yang masih polos.

"Kaito! Gara-gara kau si beruang jadi bangun kan!" Kata Akaito yang habis di pukuli Meiko sambil menendangi kaki adiknya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang beruang hah?" Kata Meiko sambil di belakangnya terdapat _dark aura_ dan api yang berkobar. "Akan aku buat kau tidak bangun lagi dari peti mu itu dan memendamnya!" Kata Meiko sambil mengejar Akaito.

"Kalian sudah-sudah, nah kau sudah tahu kan?" Kata Gakupo melerai Kaito yang kakinya sudah sangat sakit di tendang oleh kedua orang tadi, tiga kalau Akaito di hitung.

"Memangnya Miku kemana?" Kata Kaito sambil mengusap kedua kakinya yang sakit.

"Dia benar-benar marah denganmu, dan mungkin Miku juga ingin putus darimu." Kata Gakupo malah menggoda Kaito.

"Tidak! Mikuu!" Kata Kaito dengan histerisnya.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda kok, dia hanya keluar membeli _mic_ dengan Luka." Kata Gakupo. Kaito masih pundung, karena keasyikan main game dia jadi tidak memperdulikan Miku, dan bahkan mungkin tadi sedikit membentak Miku.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk meminta maaf kepadanya!" Kata Kaito sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan berlantai dua itu. Sementara Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas dimana anggotanya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Idol bila berada di ruangan ini, dia hanya berharap IA ataupun ONE tidak tertularan mereka.

Inti dari kejadian tadi.

Jangan terlalu keasyikan main game bila tidak ingin orang yang kalian sayangi menjadi memusuhi kalian.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe, _gomen_ Clara baru bisa upload sekarang-desu, Clara kondisinya habis ngedrop lagi-desu, tehehe. Buat melihat hp aja rasanya enggak kuat banget-desu, apalagi Clara ngetiknya di lappy-desu. Jadi Clara enggak bisa update dulu-desu. Atas kesabarannya Clara ucapkan terima kasih-desu. (dihajar). Clara juga sedang kanker-desu (kantong kering), jadi baru bisa update sekarang-desu (curcol).

 **Balasan review**

 **Kebab nyamnyam :** Yak selamat! Tebakannya benar-desu! Jadi Kebab Nyamnyam kalau mau request boleh aja kok!

 **Kuro Furea :** Silahkan saja Kuro-chan, Clara enggak keberatan kok.


	6. 6 Rencana Meiko

**Star Organisation**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Alur kecepetan, Typo, genre campur aduk.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rencana Meiko**

 **Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah hadir di hari itu. Tetapi tidak dengan hati gadis muda berambut teal ini.

"Huuhh.. Luka-senpai~~ Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya job hari ini?!" Kata Miku sedikit frustasi, bagaimana tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun dari agensinya sementara yang lainnya memiliki jadwal padat hari ini.

Dimulai dari Anggota terkecil di Star Organisation. Yuki Kaai. Dia ada acara amal untuk bencana di sebuah daerah di bantu oleh Kiyoteru. Gakupo memiliki jadwal perekaman drama yang di bintangi olehnya. Akaito ada konser kecil di Hokkaido bersama Miki,Piko,IA, dan ONE. Luki sedang gladi kotor untuk acara instrumental nasional. Luka dan Meiko ada perekaman lagu baru mereka. Rin dan Len mendapatkan job Drama lagi. Sedangkan Miku sendirian di ruang berkumpul nantinya.

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, kan Kaito juga tidak ada job hari ini. Dia bisa menemanimu!" Kata Luka yang merasa pagi yang cerah miliknya menjadi muram karena celotehan Miku. Tetapi, bagaimana lagi, demi Miku juga, rencana ini harus berhasil.

"Huh, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan maniak Aisu itu lagi." Kata Miku. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Miku masih marah karena Kaito bahkan membentaknya karena mengganggu turnamen game nya.

"Tidakkah kau mau memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf?" Tanya Luka.

"Tidak akan pernah, dia sudah sering membentakku karena hanya game Luka-senpai. Senpai masih beruntung, Gakupo-senpai sungguh tergila-gila dengan senpai, sedangkan aku? Kurasa dia memiliki gadis lain sesama gamer yang dia kenal di dunia game, kakaknya juga gamer. Sedangkan aku?" Kata Miku sambil menunduk, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Luka langsung berusaha membuat Miku ceria lagi.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka agar salah satu dari kami akan berusaha untuk pulang cepat." Kata Luka yang membuat Miku sedikit ceria.

" _Arigatou_ Luka-senpai, hanya senpai yang mau membantuku selalu." Kata Miku sedikit tersenyum. Bel masuk pun berbunyi akhirnya Miku berlari meninggalkan Luka karena kelas mereka memang berbeda.

-skip time-

"Miki~~ Kalau kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido aku akan ngambek~~" Kata Miku kepada Miki.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari sana! Jangan pasang muka cemberut gitu dong. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Baik-baik yah dengan –ehmm.." Kata-kata Miki terbungkam dengan tatapan Miku yang mengatakan 'Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi!' "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu." Kata Miki keluar kelas, mereka memang berangkat ketika pulang sekolah, Miku pun bingung harus kemana, ke ruang berkumpul pun kosong melompong. Tetapi setidaknya di ruang berkumpul ada sedikit hiburan untuk Miku. Ketika dia membuka pintu merah yang megah itu, tangannya tertarik ke dalam tiba-tiba dan sesuatu membungkam mulutnya, Miku sedikit tersentak dengan wangi eskrim vanilla yang sangat dia kenal itu. Miku mulai sedikit meronta.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Miku." Kata orang itu yang membuat Miku sedikit merinding melihat suaranya. Miku semakin meronta, dia tidak ingin bertemu orang ini dulu. "Dengarkan aku dulu Miku, ku mohon dengarkan aku." Kata Kaito yang masih membungkam Miku, akhirnya Miku menghela nafas dan mulai diam. "Kalau aku lepaskan, bisakah kau tidak langsung meninggalkanku dan mendengarkanku dulu?" Tanya Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya Kaito melepaskan bungkaman Miku dan berjalan menuju depan Miku dan berlutut disana. Kaito memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Miku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku sedikit takut Kaito akan melakukan hal aneh kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf Miku, aku minta maaf karena sering membentakmu karena kau membutuhkan perhatian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Kaito, Miku tahu dari suara Kaito, Kaito benar-benar menyesal.

"Baiklah, lain kali kalau kau akan bermain game, beritahu aku dulu, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Kata Miku sambil memalingkan muka. Tiba-tiba, Kaito berdiri dan langsung memeluk Miku. "Ka-Kaito?" Tanya Miku.

"Terima kasih kau telah memaafkanku Miku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Kaito sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk, dia begitu menikmati pelukan Kaito.

DI luar ruangan, tepatnya di sebuah pohon terdapat dua orang mata-mata yang sedang memata-matai kegiatan Miku juga Kaito.

"Yeah! Akhirnya mereka bersatu juga!" Kata salah seorang berambut coklat pendek mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Me-Meiko, kalau kau begitu kau bisa.."

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Brug!

"Jatuh.." Kata Luka melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia menatap Meiko yang sedang kesakitan di bawah dan mulai perlahan turun dan pindah ke lokasi memata-matai berikutnya.

Kemudian bunyi ponsel mengganggu saat-saat mereka, Kaito pun melepaskan pelukan Kaito dengan sedikit tersenyum menyesal kepada Miku dan mengangkatnya, setelah sedikit berbicara dan mematikan ponsel, Kaito menatap Miku dengan penuh arti.

"Haah.. baiklah, memangnya kau akan bermain dimana?"Tanya Miku, dia berusaha menerima hobi Kaito yang satu ini.

"Di kamarku, akan ada pertandingan lewat PS, jadinya bisa di lakukan di rumah. Kau mau ikut melihat?" Tanya Kaito. Miku pun mengangguk, Miku pun beranggapan, kalau Kaito mau mengajak Miku bertanding di game, berarti di dunia game itu tidak ada yang di sembunyikan Kaito di sana. Dan itu membuat Miku bernafas lega.

Setelah masuk di kamar asrama Kaito yang seperti apartemen itu, Miku melewati dua buah pintu yang bersebrangan, satunya penuh bau eskrim, dan satunya.. Err.. banyak sekali hiasan gothic dan sedikit samar-samar bau cabai.

"Apa ini kamar Akaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk pintu itu.

"Benar sekali. Ayo, pertandingannya akan segera dimulai." Kata Kaito menarik Miku ke ruang tamu, di sana sungguh di luar perkiraan Miku yang berantakan atau apa, malah sungguh bersih sekali. Memang, ini kali pertamanya Miku ke kamar Kaito. Kaito mempersilahkan Miku duduk di sampingnya, sebuah game keluaran baru yang di beli Kaito.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi apa di sini?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito setelah membaca cover dari game itu. Sebuah game yang memadukan tembak menembak dan mengemudi.

"Aku menjadi pengemudinya Miku. Lihatlah kehebatanku ini." Kata Kaito di telinganya terdapat sebuah headset untuk membantunya berkomunikasi dengan rekan satu grup nya itu. Ketika melihat cara Kaito bermain yang membuat mereka kalah, akhirnya mau tidak mau Miku mulai kesal.

"Aarrgghh! Kau bahkan payah dalam mengemudi Kaito, kau membuat regu mu kalah. Kalau kau terus menyetir seperti itu, regu mu tidak akan menang." Kata Miku.

"Hah? Kau mengatakannya seperti kau sunguh ahli dalam hal ini! Baiklah, aku tantang kau untuk mengemudi di regu ini!" Kata Kaito menyerahkan stik itu kepada Miku. "Hei, apakah boleh regu ini di tambah satu orang lagi?" Tanya Kaito dengan alat komunikasi di telinganya itu. Sedangkan Miku memasukkan akun miliknya.

' _Terserah kau saja..'_ Kata orang-orang di seberang, kelihatannya mereka sudah menyerah. Game pun dimulai kembali, kali ini ada dua stik yang berkerja. Dan sebuah keajaiban terlihat di mata Kaito, Miku sungguh pintar mengemudi dan mengendalikan stiknya. Kaito pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Miku sambil memainkan stik itu.

"Lihat kan, Piko tidak pernah salah memberi informasi, Miku memang hebat dalam game yang bersangkut paut mobil, dan hebat sekali kau menekan teman satu regu nya untuk mengajaknya ke turnamen." Kata Luka yang masih mengintai mereka berdua.

"Huh, apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Kata Meiko sedikit sombong, mereka kemudian melihat kembali kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan sambil bermain game itu. Kemudian mereka pergi untuk ke tempat perekaman. Mereka berhasil menuntaskan rencana ini.

-skip time-

"Haaahh.. Lihat kan.. Seperti itu lah kau harus mengemudi." Kata Miku. Akhirnya regu mereka menang dan mendapatkan peringkat 1 tak terkalahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami ' _game over_ ' hingga puncak acara. "Aku haus, aku akan mengambil minum." Kata Miku melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan berjalan menuju dapur dan menenggak sebuah botol air, dia begitu haus karena permainan melelahkan dan panjang itu. Tetapi sebuah keanehan terjadi, Miku mulai limbung dan pandangannya mengabur akhirnya dia terjatuh tersungkur di dapur hingga membuat Kaito yang mendengar suara jatuh segera menuju dapur.

"Miku, oi, kau tidak apa-apa." Kata Kaito sambil mengangkat tubuh Miku dari lantai.

"Ugghh.. Kaito.. kepalaku pusing.." Kata Miku.

"Ka-kau minum ini? Ini kan sake Meiko yang ketinggalan disini!" Kata Kaito menatap botol yang sebagian sudah habis itu, dia mencium bau khas sake dari dalam botol itu.

"Aku kira itu air.." Kata Miku, akhirnya Kaito membopong tubuh Miku ke sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Ceroboh sekali Meiko itu, lihatlah sekarang apa yang di perbuat, apa ini sebagian dari rencana, tidak lucu." Kata Kaito sambil mengambil air. Akhirnya ketika mendekati Miku, Miku langsung mendorongnya hingga mereka jatuh dari sofa dan Miku duduk di atas Kaito. "Mi-Miku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Kaito, dia melihat muka muka Miku sudah memerah.

"Kaito-kyun~~ _Aishiteru~~_ " Kata Miku mulai memeluk Kaito dan menciumi leher Kaito.

"Eh? Miku?" Kata Kaito kaget dengan perlakuan Miku kepada Kaito. Miku mulai melepaskan jas seragamnya dan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya yang membuat 'kejantanan' Kaito mulai berontak. Akhirnya Kaito melepaskan paksa Miku dan bangkit duduk sedangkan Miku duduk di pangkuannya, dia takut kalau di teruskan, dia bisa kehilangan kendali dan ikut menyerang Miku. "Miku, hentikan! Kau sedang mabuk saat ini, minum ini Miku." Kata Kaito menyerahkan segelas air. Tetapi Miku tidak mengambilnya sama sekali tetapi mulai menangis. "Miku ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"A-apa kau membenciku Kaito?" Tanya Miku sambil menangis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, tetapi kau sekarang sedang mabuk, minumlah." Kata Kaito masih menyodorkan gelas itu hingga akhirnya Miku menampar gelas itu dari Kaito dan jatuh ke lantai, untungnya gelas itu jauh ke karpet sehingga tidak pecah.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya kepadamu hah?" Tanya Miku masih menangis. Kaito hanya menghela nafas, Miku yang sekarang masih dalam keadaan mabuk, di bilangi seperti apapun tidak akan di dengarkan olehnya.

"Haaahh.. baiklah, lakukan sesukamu Miku." Kata Kaito sambil kembali rebah di atas karpet itu. Miku pun sangat senang dan mulai menciumi bibir Kaito, dan merenggut seragam bagian atas Kaito dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangan Miku menyusuri dada bidang Kaito yang sudah terekspos itu, Kaito berusaha keras agar tidak ikut menyerang Miku, pakaian Miku sudah terlihat berantakan saat ini dan membuat Miku semakin sexy di mata Kaito, demi _kami-sama_ , Kaito berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya walaupun 'kejantanannya' sudah semakin memberontak.

"Kaito~~" Panggil Miku dengan suara menggoda yang semakin membuat Kaito menahan diri, dia memang juga ingin melakukan hal ini, tetapi tidak dengan keadaan salah satu dari mereka mabuk. Itu sama saja dengan bohong.

"Miku.." Balas Kaito. Akhirnya Miku roboh ke dada bidang Kaito. "Miku? Hei.." Panggil Kaito, ternyata Miku ketiduran. Akhirnya dengan lembut Kaito mengangkat tubuh Miku untuk berbaring di sofa. Ketika menyelimuti Miku, tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"Wah wah, baru aku tinggal beberapa jam kau sudah bercinta dengan gadis muda, Kaito." Kata seseorang berambut merah.

"Ka-kau salah sangka Akaito!" Kata Kaito kepada Akaito yang baru kembali dari Hokkaido.

"Aku tahu rencana Meiko untuk menyatukan kalian, tetapi kau malah keblabasan." Kata Akaito. "Adikku ini sudah besar ternyata." Kata Akaito sambil menggosok kepala Kaito.

"Kau salah paham Akaito!" Teriak Kaito.

"Kalau aku salah paham, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada? Tidak mungkin kan tanpa melakukan apa-apa tiba-tiba kau bertelanjang dada, padahal AC cukup dingin loh." Kata Akaito dengan tersenyum penuh arti, akhirnya Kaito menjelaskan semuanya. "Oh, baiklah aku paham, yah, aku akui di sini Meiko juga sedikit salah suka seenaknya _stock_ barang di rumah orang, mentang-mentang dia sering kesini, kelihatannya perempuan yang sering kesini bakalan nambah satu lagi. Baiklah, bangunkan dia setiap satu jam dan beri air." Kata Akaito mulai berbalik. "Aku mau tidur dulu. Hoaaamm!" Kata Akaito sambil menguap dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dasar, ada-ada saja." Kata Kaito mulai berganti baju menjadi baju santai. Tetapi kalau dia tidak minta bantuan Meiko, mereka akan tetap bertengkar. Setidaknya dia berterima kasih kepada Meiko dengan ide gilanya.

 **Flashback**

 _Kaito pun mendapati Miku tidak mau berbicara lagi kepadanya, akhirnya dia meminta bantuan Luka pertamanya._

" _Kalau soal itu, serahkan saja padaku, akan aku buat Miku memaafkanmu." Kata Meiko mendengar percakapan itu._

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Kaito sedikit berbinar-binar._

" _Tentu saja, malah akan aku buat Miku dan kau lebih lengket daripada biasanya!" Kata Meiko._

" _Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuanmu Meiko!" Kata Kaito._

" _Baiklah, akan aku beritahu rencananya, kalian semua harus membantu!" Kata Meiko memerintahkan kepada semua orang di sana. Mereka mengangguk setuju, mereka juga tidak ingin Miku terus-terusan marah. "Baiklah, besok kalian harus mengambil job, semuanya tidak ada terkecuali! Sisanya, serahkan padaku." Kata Meiko, semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Jadi Kaito, besok kau harus.." Kata Meiko sambil membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kaito. "Itu adalah cara agar dia tidak lari lagi darimu. Kau mau?" Tanya Meiko._

" _Aku mau." Kata Kaito mantab, dia hanya harus mendekap Miku dan membungkamnya saja hingga dia mau mendengarkan Kaito._

" _Baiklah, besok akan kita eksekusi rencana ini, jadi selamat beristirahat Kaito." Kata Meiko._

 **Flashback end**

Kaito tersenyum, memang akhirnya mereka lebih lengket dari biasanya, tetapi bagaimana bisa Miku adalah pemilik akun _Midori Hime_ , sang ratu permainan balapan. Kaito merasa, munkin event selanjutnya Kaito akan mengajak Miku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hyaaaahh! Sesuai janji Clara, Ini dia chapter request dari **kebab nyamnyam** -san. Semoga **Kebab nyamnyam** -san suka-desu.

Akhirnya, bisa update cepet lagi-desu~~. Tapi.. Clara enggak tahu sampai kapan bisa update kilat ini berlanjut-desu. Yah, pokoknya kalian tunggu saja deh, Tehehehe.

Sebenarnya Clara sedikit bingung mana yang benar 'Organization' pakai 'Z' atau 'Organisation' pakai 'S'. Kalau ada yang tahu beritahu Clara-desu (berharap).

Gomen tadi Clara salah Update-desu. Clara kurang minum Akuwi* ternyata (Sengaja di samarkan).

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Request sudah Clara penuhi-desu. Semoga kebab nyamnyam-san suka ini. Maaf atas kesalahannya tadi-desu.

 **Kuro Furea :** Cerita lainnya selalu bersamaan kok update nya Kuro-chan. Jadi walaupun satu sudah selesai di ketik, selalu nunggu yang lainnya selesai di ketik baru di update-desu. Ini sudah lanjut-desu. Yang ini bakalan enggak bikin ketawa kok. (tetapi _nosebleed_ tidak di jamin).


	7. 7 Anggota baru SO, Sisi lucu Kiyoteru

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, Genre campur aduk, OC.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Anggota baru lagi di SO, dan sisi lucu Kiyoteru.**

 **Normal POV**

Semenjak peristiwa Miku salah minum sake milik Meiko yang sengaja di tinggal di kamar Akaito. Yah, hanya Kaito dan Akaito yang tahu hal itu, sementara Miku sama sekali tidak di beritahu tentang peristiwa itu, yang dia ingat, setelah mengatakan kepada Kaito kalau dia mengira itu air, dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan lupa apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kaito bersyukur dia tidak ingat, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Miku sungguh benar-benar marah kepada Kaito.

"Oh iya Miku, bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menjadi pacar Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Miki di sebuah istirahat, kali ini mereka membawa bekal.

"Hhhmm.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah, kejadiannya sedikit lucu saat itu, juga sedikit memalukan. Saat itu konser pertamaku di kelas 2 SMP. Juga konser perkenalan grup baru milik Kaito, akhirnya aku tidak sengaja malah mengambil jatah makanan miliknya, kau tahu bahkan penyedia konsumsi saat itu memberikan makanan kesukaan para penyanyi di konser itu. Dan aku mendapati aku mendapatkan sekotak penuh eskrim. Aku tahu siapa yang menyukai eskrim di antara para penyanyi itu, langsung saja aku memberikannya kepada Kaito, ternyata dia juga sedang memegang kotak makanan milikku. Aku sungguh malu saat itu tanpa sengaja segera merebut makananku hingga aku tersangkut gaunku sendiri dan jatuh secara menyedihkan di depannya, untungnya dia tidak menertawakanku seperti penyanyi lainnya saat itu. Saat itu aku tahu rupanya Kaito sudah menjadi _secret admirer_ ku sejak lama, katanya dia pertama kali bertemu denganku ketika aku ke kelasnya untuk menyampaikan surat tidak masuk dari teman sekelas-nya yang di titipkan kepadaku. Dan saat dia hendak naik ke kelas 1 SMA sedangkan aku naik kelas 3 SMP. Dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Kau tahu, saat itu rasanya aku ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan secara tidak sadar aku memang menjerit-jerit. Itu membuat Kaito sedikit tertawa saat itu, akhirnya aku menerima cintanya, cerita berakhir." Jelas Miku.

"Unik juga cara kalian bertemu. Oh iya, kelihatannya konser itu semakin dekat." Kata Miki kepada Miku.

"Konser apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Konser perayaan Halloween kau sudah lupa?" Tanya Miki, Miku kemudian mengingat sebentar.

"Ah iya! Kau benar! Jadi konser itu benar-benar di selenggarakan yah?" Kata Miku.

"Tentunya, tetapi konser itu milik VanaN'Ice. Jadi kita hanya sebagai bintang tamu saja, tetapi semua di Star Organization harus ikut mengisi acara itu agar meriah. Kelihatannya kita hanya menyumbang 1 atau 2 lagu disana." Kata Miki menjelaskan.

"Ooohh, Kau tahu, rating Gumi-san, Haku-senpai, dan Teto-san mulai naik loh semenjak ikut dengan project 7 dosa besar itu, apa mereka bakalan masuk ke organisasi yah?" Tanya Miku.

"Kalau benar, semakin ramai dong organisasi kita! Organisasi kita semakin besar!" Kata Miki dengan mata berkilauan.

"Hhhmmm.. yah semoga saja, padahal suara Gumi-san dan Haku-senpai bagus loh, kemampuan akting Teto-san juga tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, kau lihat, banyak sekali yang di perankannya." Kata Miku.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seseorang.

"One-chan! Silahkan! Silahkan." Kata Miki. One pun duduk di samping mereka.

"Jadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya One.

"Oh, tentang Gumi-san, Haku-senpai dan Teto-san yang ratingnya sedang naik, kami pun penasaran, apa mereka akan masuk di organisasi." Kata Miku menjelaskan.

"Oh, mereka bertiga yah, aku sih dengan Nee-chan habis dari ruang agensi, dan Hiyama-senpai sepertinya di serahi data orang-orang yang akan masuk." Kata One.

"Waaahh! Benarkah?" Tanya Miki. One hanya mengangguk.

"Tetapi, ada satu orang dari luar negeri, siswa baru di kelas Nee-chan, orang itu dari korea. Bisa di bilang dia dan kakaknya satu-satunya orang dari korea dalam agensi ini. Kelihatannya Hiyama-senpai akan menyampaikan hal ini." Kata One memberikan informasi.

"Waaah! Dari Korea? Ku pikir kabar itu hanya isu belaka kalau agensi Vocaloid juga mencakup korea, kan di sana industri perfilm-an dan boy/girlband yang menonjol disana. Yang aku percaya sih agensi ini mulai mencakup Cina." Kata Miku.

"Percaya atau tidak, gadis itu sungguh populer di Korea, bahkan aku juga dengar rencana mengembangkan agensi ke daerah Amerika." Kata One.

"Wow! Agensi ini semakin besar saja. Aku jadi tidak sabar siapa yang akan di bawa Kiyoteru-senpai." Kata Miki.

" _Kepada semua anggota Star Organization di mohon segera berkumpul di ruang berkumpul, sekali lagi kepada semua anggota Star Organziation di mohon segera berkumpul di ruang berkumpul._ " Terdengar suara pengumuman memanggil mereka.

"Panjang umur kau Hiyama-senpai." Kata ketiga orang itu.

" _Hatsssyiii_!" Semua orang pun ber-sweatdrop-ria mengetahui orang yang baru saja membuat pengumuman lupa mematikan speaker dan dengan kerasnya dia bersin.

" _Senpai! Speakernya masih menyala!_ " Kata orang-orang ekstra broadcasting.

" _Huwaaa! Gomen, gomen."_ Kata Kiyoteru. Akhirnya percakapan itu sontak membuat seluruh warga sekolah ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Huwahahahahahaha!" Tawa Miku, Miki dan One meledak akibat kejadian itu, mereka bahkan mendapatkan bukti kalau Kiyoteru orangnya sensitif.

"Tidak aku sangka Hiyama-senpai sesensitif itu, baru saja di bicarakan langsung bersin-bersin." Kata One, kelihatannya One bakalan ketularan sifat aneh dari semua anggota kelompok Star Organization yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Idol bila ada di ruangan organisasi itu.

" _Hatssyii!"_ Terdengar lagi suara orang bersin di speaker sekolah itu.

" _Senpai.._ " Terdengar lagi suara anggota klub broadcasting yang menegur.

" _Aaa! Gomen, sekali lagi maaf. Aku akan segera pergi!"_ Kata Kiyoteru itu.

"Huwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka bertiga kembali meledak, semua orang di kelas itu mulai menatap ketiga orang itu aneh.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita ke ruang berkumpul." Kata One yang terakhir berhenti tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Iya, ayo.." Kata Miku menarik Miki yang masih ada sisa tawa di wajahnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang berkumpul meskipun terlambat.

"Haaaahh.. Akhirnya sampai.." Kata ketiga orang itu kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil saling memunggungi.

"Kalian dari mana saja, kami sudah lama menunggu kalian." Kata Gakupo.

"Haaahh.. Haahh.. Kau tidak akan pernah paham apa yang terjadi Gakupo-senpai." Kata Miki, akhirnya tertawanya berhenti, berganti dengan dirinya yang sedang kelelahan berlari.

"Perutku sakit.." Kata One sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Pipiku rasanya sakit.." Kata Miku sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat ada sedikit gangguan di klub broadcasting tadi." Kata Kiyoteru melenggang masuk yang membuat ketiga orang itu kembali meledak tawanya dan di akhiri oleh jitakan dari Meiko.

"Ittai.." Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Jangan berisik dong." Kata Meiko. "Ada apa Kiyo-senpai?" Tanya Meiko.

"Akan ada 4 oh maksudku 5 orang yang akan masuk ke.. Hatsyiii.. organisasi ini.. Hattsyii!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil sesekali bersin, dia tidak tahu kalau regu penggosip itu sedang membicarakannya sambil berkumpul di pojokan.

"Kiyo-senpai sakit?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Iya.. kelihatannya begitu.." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Yuuki kemari deh." Kata Miku menarik Yuuki ke perkumpulan pembuat bersin itu.

"Ada apa Miku-senpai?" Tanya Yuuki. Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali Berkerumun.

"Kiyo-senpai itu bersin karena kita sedang membicarakannya..." Kata Miki.

"Hatssyooo!" Kali ini bersin Kiyoteru semakin keras.

"Tuh kan.. Kami sedari tadi membicarakan Hiyama-senpai dan kebiasaan lucu nya itu." Sambung One.

"Hatssyyooo!" Kiyoteru bersin lagi, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap regu paling usil itu di pojokan dan mengira dirinya akan sakit.

"Iya juga sih, Kiyo-senpai pernah bilang Kalau semakin kenal Kiyo-senpai dengan orang itu membicarakannya, pasti dia akan bersin semakin keras. Ini berlaku bila Kiyo-senpai tidak melihat percakapan itu." Kali ini Yuuki menambahi.

"Hatsssyooo!" Kiyoteru bersin lagi.

" _Kaichou_ , apa sebaiknya _kaichou_ pulang saja, kelihatannya bersin-bersin _kaichou_ sungguh parah." Kata Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga belum pusing." Kata Kiyoteru. "Baiklah.. Hatsyoo! Mereka akan.. Hatssyoo! Kemari ketika berkumpul pulang sekolah.. Hatssyooo!" Kata Kiyoteru di sela oleh suara bersinnya yang memang di buat oleh keempat gadis itu.

"Kyahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa mereka berempat meledak hingga mereka berguling-guling. Bahkan Yuuki ikut tertawa. Kali ini ekspresi Kiyoteru ketika bersin yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Gomen-gomen, kami pinjam ruang perekaman saja." Kata One sambil menyeret ketiga orang itu ke ruang perekaman yang memang kedap suara asalkan _mic_ disana tidak di nyalakan. Dan mereka berempat memuaskan hasrat tertawa mereka sekeras-kerasnya.

"Apa yang kau tulari kepada Miku hah?" Marah Luka kepada Kaito.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa aku?" Kata Kaito.

"Miku kemarin kan menginap di tempatmu! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya hingga gila seperti ini hah?" Marah Luka.

"Iya benar! Dia sampai menulari adikku juga!" Kata IA marah kepada Kaito.

"Dia juga menulari Miki-senpai dan Yuuki-chan!" Kali ini Piko ikut marah.

"Hei hei! Kemarin aku hanya menjaga Miku yang mabuk di kamarku tahu, lihat aku sampai tidak tidur untuk membangunkannya setiap satu jam dan memberinya air minum!" Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk kantong matanya yang menghitam.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa Miku mabuk, pasti kau yang melakukannya yah?" Kata Luka.

"Enak saja! Itu karena Meiko tuh seenaknya meninggalkan sake di dalam botol air mineral!" Kata Kaito menunjuk Meiko.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku kau tuh yang tidak menjaganya dengan benar!" Kata Meiko.

"Ma~ Ma~ Yang salah bukan Kaito kok." Kata seseorang, ternyata Miku, masih ada sedikit tawa di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertawa seperti orang gila seperti itu hah?" Tanya Kaito. Diikuti oleh anggukan kepala IA, Piko dan Luka.

"Itu karena Kiyoteru-senpai!" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Kenapa aku? Hatssyyyooo!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil bersin. Akhirnya Miku mulai berjalan dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang ternyata keluar sebentar dari ruangan itu. Setelah mengunci pintu, tawa mereka meledak. Semua itu terus terjadi, dari Kiyoteru yang mengurus berkas menjadi tertiup semua kertasnya, ketika dia minum hingga tersedak dan di tolong Gakupo, ketika dia berbicara dengan Kaito hingga dia bersin dan membentur kepala Kaito. Semua itu hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga lemas dan tidak bisa tertawa lagi.

Meiko yang khawatir dengan keadaan mereka berempat mulai bingung dan membuka ruangan perekaman itu dan melihat keempat gadis itu terkapar di lantai. Dia langsung memanggil orang untuk mengangkat mereka ke ruang UKS. Miku di angkat Kaito, Miki di angkat oleh Piko, One di angkat olej Luki yang kebetulan ada di sana, dan Yuuki di angkat oleh Kiyoteru. Yah, sejenak bersin Kiyoteru menghilang.

"Waahh.. Bersinmu sudah hilang yah Kiyoteru?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Kiyoteru.

"Iya, kelihatannya sudah hilang." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan satu jari. Nasib keempat gadis itu? Sedang di ruang UKS dengan tubuh lemas dengan sedikit tersenyum dalam muka mereka.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya petugas UKS itu. Ichigo-sensei.

"Karena Kiyo-senpai/Hiyama-senpai/Kiyoteru-senpai." Kata mereka berempat kompak.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kiyoteru-san?" Kata Ichigo-sensei.

"Dia..." Akhirnya One yang masih sedikit 'waras' mulai menjelaskannya.

"Kalian ini sungguh usil." Kata Ichigo-sensei. "Kalian di sini saja, aku akan memberikan resep kepada mereka." Kata Ichigo-sensei sambil menulis sesuatu kemudian keluar dari ruang UKS. Setelah mengetuk pintu ruang organisasi itu Kiyoteru membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, Ichigo-sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru, dia lega dia tidak kembali bersin-bersin lagi.

"Ini adalah resep untuk obat mereka berempat, dan berhubung 'obatnya' tidak aku miliki, kalian harus mencarinya." Kata Ichigo-sensei sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu kemudian pergi melihat apakah ruang UKS nya sudah di hancurkan mereka berempat atau belum. Kaito, Piko, dan IA pun melihat ke arah kertas itu.

 _Penyakit : Tertawa karena kebiasaan bersin Kiyoteru-san bila di bicarakan di belakang._

 _Obat : Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Kiyoteru! Dan jangan biarkan mereka melihat ekspresi bersinmu itu!_

Semua yang membaca kertas itu mulai melihat ke arah Kiyoteru dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"He-hei, itu bukan salahku!" Kata Kiyoteru.

"Hajar dia!" Komando Piko yang sontak membuat mereka bertiga menyerbu Kiyoteru.

"Huwaaa!" Teriak Kiyoteru.

"Haaaahh.. walaupun berisik, tetapi tidak ada yang seindah berkumpul bersama!" Kata Luki yang sedari tadi pusing karena tidak bisa mengaransemen lagu untuk konser Halloween karena keberisikan tawa keempat gadis itu pertamanya, kemudian suara bersin Kiyoteru, lalu teriakan Meiko, dia harus membantu mengangkat One, dan ini.

-skip time-

Bel pulang pun berbunyi Miku, Miki, One dan Yuuki sudah reda tertawanya, dan mereka sudak kapok mengusili Kiyoteru lagi. Saatnya penyambutan anggota baru.

"Baiklah, saatnya penyambutan, ketiga orang sudah tidak perlu aku perkenalkan lagi, yang satu ini adalah pindahan dari Korea, dia kesini dengan kakaknya. Ini dia keempat anggota baru kita. Gumi Megpoid, Haku Yowane, Teto Kasane, Lily Masuda dan Kim SeeU." Kata Kiyoteru sambil sesekali melihat ke arah keempat orang yang baru kembali dari UKS dan mendapatkan kewarasannya lagi itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim SeeU, kalian bisa memanggilku SeeU, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Kata Seeu yang sangat fasih bahasa jepang.

"Kau fasih juga yah berbahasa jepang nya?" Kata Kiyoteru.

" _Hai'_ karena agensi Vocaloid di sana kebanyakan menggunakan jepang, jadinya aku terlatih menggunakan bahasa Jepang." Kata SeeU dengan riang.

"Baiklah, karena SeeU-san baru tiba hari ini, sebutkan satu-satu nama kalian. Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Aku Aria Akasaka, sering di panggil IA, dan ini ONE Akasaka, adikku. Kau sudah tahu aku sih, tetapi sebagai formalnya saja." Kata IA.

"Aku Kagamine Rin! Dia kakakku Kagamine Len!" Kata Rin.

"Aku Luka Megurine, kita sudah berkenalan tadi di kelas." Kata Luka. "Yang lengket terus sama perempuan berambut teal itu Kaito Shion, kalian belum sempat berkenalan bukan, dan yang di tempeli nya itu Miku Hatsune, sang diva baru. Kemudian kakaknya Akaito Shion dan pacarnya yang super galak disini, Meiko Sakine. Kemudian yang terus berkutat dengan buku musiknya itu adalah adikku Luki Megurine" Kata Luka memperkenalkan lima orang lainnya.

"Dan aku adalah Pacar Luka-hime, Gakupo Kamui." Kata Gakupo dengan bangganya, sementara Luka hanya cuek saja.

"Aku adalah yang termuda di sini, Yuuki Kaai, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Kata Yuuki dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Aku Miki Mizuki dan ini Piko Utatane si otak di balik setiap konser juga dia adalah pianis andalan Luki. Walaupun sekarang masih bukan musim _concour_." Kata Miki.

"Ti-tidak sebagus itu kok." Kata Piko merendah.

"Aku Gumi Megpoid, tadi belum sempat berkenalan. Yang berambut putih bernama Haku Yowane, yang berambut merah drill itu Teto Kasane, dan gadis yang berambut pirang Lurus itu Lily Masuda." Kata Gumi ikut memperkenalkan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku paham, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" Kata SeeU.

"Hattssyyiii!" Terdengar suara bersin dari Kiyoteru, lagi. "Siapa yang membicarakanku hah?" Tanya Kiyoteru menatap tajam kepada keempat gadis itu, walaupun dia tahu Yuuki sedang membaca sendirian di ruang membaca.

"Miku sedari tadi bersamaku bermain denganku." Kata Kaito membela Miku.

"Aku juga sedang berlatih _piano version_ dari lagu ku dengan Piko." Kata Miki diikuti anggukan kepala Piko.

"Aku sedari tadi sedang membaca majalah dengan Nee-chan, aku dan Nee-chan sama sekali tidak membicarakan Hiyama-senpai." Kata One membela diri.

"Lalu siapa dong? Hatsyyii!" Kata Kiyoteru. Wajahnya mulai memerah, semuanya mulai menatap Kiyoteru khawatir. "Hattsyyii! Apa gara-gara aku kemarin malam ketiduran di sofa yah?" Kata Kiyoteru. Kemudian Yuuki menyentuh tangan Kiyoteru

"Kiyo-senpai! Kiyo-senpai panas!" Kata Yuuki.

"O-Oi, tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Gakupo, sebagai teman sekamar, dia tahu sekali kalau sungguh tidak mungkin seorang Kiyoteru untuk demam karena kehidupannya selalu tertatur.

"Gaku-sepai! Kiyo-senpai benar-benar panas tahu!" Kata Yuuki.

"Eetoo.. apa tidak kita bawa ke UKS saja?" Tanya SeeU.

"Hahahaha! Kalian terlalu berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja kok!" Kata Kiyoteru, tetapi detik selanjutnya dia langsung tumbang pingsan.

Suasana mulai sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

"Kyaaa! Kiyo-senpai!/ Kiyoteru-senpai!/ Hiyama-senpai!/Kiyo!" Teriak mereka bebarengan.

Dan akhirnya Hiyama Kiyoteru terserang demam karena kemarin ketiduran di sofa dengan tidak sengaja kaos nya tersingkap dan saat itu AC menyala lumayan dingin.

"Hatsssyii! Akhirnya aku bena-benar sakit.." Kata Kiyoteru yang sadar di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haaahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini-desu, kalau para readers ketawa membaca chapter ini, berarti sama-desu. Clara juga saat nulisnya sambil ketawa ketiwi kaya orang belum minum obat-desu (Bahasa halus dari gila-desu).

 **Balasan Review**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Yah, untungnya sampai situ aja perasan lemon-nya. Dan fic ini tetap di Rated T-desu..

 **Kuro Furea :** Untungnya enggak _nosebleed_ bisa panggil ambulans nih Clara buat Furea-chan. (Bercanda).


	8. 8 Persiapan konser Halloween

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya**

 **Warning : Typo, lelucon gagal, sedikit serius juga sedikit humor.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Persiapan konser Halloween.**

 **Normal POV**

Akhirnya Kiyoteru sementara di gantikan oleh Gakupo untuk mengetuai kelompok itu.

Sepulang sekolah mereka berkumpul di ruang berkumpul untuk merapatkan konser yang akan datang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membahas soal konser yang sebentar lagi akan datang." Kata Gakupo memulai rapat hari ini. "Karena di selenggarakan di malam halloween jadi kalian selain VanaN'ice akan menyumbang lagu Creepy. Yah tidak semuanya sih." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi konsernya akan ada di mana?" Tanya Piko.

"Tokyo, lebih tepatnya di Tokyo Dome, baiklah, aku akan membacakan kalian di sana membawakan apa saja,

Hatsune Miku – Bacterial Contamination, kau akan bernyanyi di wakilkan oleh robot Calne Ca lagi,

Kasane Teto – Kasane's teritory,

Masuda Lily – Error,

Kim SeeU – I=Nightmare,

IA dan ONE – Shooting Star,

Kagamine Rin dan Len – Trick And Treat,

Yowane Haku – Despair,

Kaai Yuuki – Rugrats Theory,

Furukawa Miki – Satellite,

Piko Utatane kau akan duet dengan Luki Megurine,

Luka Megurine – Dancer in the Dark,

Sakine Meiko – Kowase Kowase,

Akaito Shion dan Kaito – Suicide Song

Megpoid Gumi – The Hanged girl in the haunted house

Baiklah itu saja untuk menyanyi personalnya. Kemudian kami dari VanaN'Ice akan membawakan lagu-lagu,

Room 13943 bersama Kiyoteru,

Licht,

Lovelessxxx,

Imitation Black,

The Last Supper,

Arrest Rose,

Eternal Song,

Fate : Rebrith nantinya akan duet bersama Miku selaku pemilik lagu asli,

The Lost Memory,

Escape,

Tears Rain, oleh Kaito,

Dark Side of The Moon oleh Len,

Zero juga oleh Len,

Paranoid Doll olehku,

Cherry Blossoms falling –beautifully-

Blood, oleh Kaito,

Le Rouge est Amour, olehku,

Last Letter,

+++,

Doll,

Kemudian yang terakhir yang kita nyanyikan bersama adalah Kagome Kagome.

Baiklah, itu semua yang harus kita nyanyikan selama disana." Kata Gakupo menyudahi pembagian lagunya.

"Tunggu, lagu sebanyak itu, kita akan konser berapa hari sebenarnya?" Tanya Akaito.

"Dua hari, yah nanti akan di bagi bagi untuk hari pertama apa dan hari kedua apa." Kata Gakupo. "Konsernya akan di selenggarakan sebulan lagi, jadi kalian persiapkan yang terbaik, aku akan memberitahu Kiyoteru." Kata Gakupo.

"Haaahh, satu lagi konser yang panjang." Kata Piko sambil bersandar di sofa.

"Huwaaa! Aku lupa memesankan makanan untuk Nii-san!" Kata SeeU sambil berlari keluar.

"Piko, ayo kita membuat lagu untuk nanti." Kata Luki, Piko hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luki ke tempat Grand Piano berada, Luki mengambil satu buku musik dari rak penyimpanan.

"One-chan, ayo kita coba kolaborasi kita lagi." Ajak IA kepada adiknya yang di jawab anggukan kepala One, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan latihan menari yang memang tersedia di tempat itu, sebuah ruangan dengan kaca di empat sisinya.

"Aku akan ke gedung agensi untuk mengecek robotnya apa masih bisa berfungsi." Kata Miku sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Aku temani Miku." Kata Kaito mengikuti Miku berdiri.

"Heee.. Kaito tidak berlatih dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Gakupo masih harus mengurusi ruangan klub ini, dan Len, dia menjadi korban adiknya lagi tuh." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk Len yang duduk dengan pasrah sementara mukanya di rias oleh adik kesayangannya. Akhirnya Miku mengangguk dan pergi bersama Kaito.

"Mei-chan, apa kau lapar? Mau aku traktir?" Kata Akaito di sebelah Meiko dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Meiko tidak sengaja mendaratkan tinjunya di muka Akaito, "Kau benar-benar _Aku Hime_." Kata Akaito sambil terkapar di lantai.

" _Aku Hime_ itu si Rin tuh." Kata Meiko sambil menunjuk Rin yang sedang mendandani kakak tercintanya kemudian melihat ke arah Meiko karena merasa di tunjuk.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Rin _innocent_ sementara tangannya memegangi pita untuk rambut Len.

" _Betsuni_ , ayo kita ke _Yatai_ yang baru buka di hadapan stasiun itu!" Kata Meiko, dia sebenarnya malu malu mau, dan mulai menarik kerah Akaito.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan lupa penyamaranmu!" Kata Akaito kemudian menghilang di balik pintu besar berwarna merah itu.

"Beda kakak, beda juga adiknya.." Gumam Gakupo melihat Akaito dan Kaito dalam menyikapi pasangan mereka.

"Yang satu dapat _kawai hime_ , satunya dapat _Aku Oujo_. Tapi entah kenapa dari situ mereka cocok." Kata Luka ikut menimpali, Gakupo menatap Luka dengan wajah lelah, dia tidak terbiasa mengurusi ini semua. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu, aku paham kok, ayo kita cek perlengkapan di sini." Kata Luka sambil menarik Gakupo dari 'tempat duduk ketua' yang dia duduki sedari tadi.

"Ayo kita berlatih, walaupun diadakan sebulan lagi, tetapi kita tidak boleh menganggap remeh konser besar ini!" Kata Lily bersemangat mengajak Miki, Haku, Gumi, Yuuki dan Teto menuju ruang rekaman untuk melatih suara mereka.

"Benar, kita tidak bisa merusak konser VanaN'ice di sini." Kata Teto.

Mereka pun memasuki ruang perekaman yang memang lumayan luas itu dan di ketuai oleh Lily di sana. Di mulai dengan Yuuki yang menyanyikan 'Rugrats Theory' yang di angkat dari kisah sebenarnya dari sebuah acara kartun televisi yang berjudul 'Rugrats'. Ketika Yuuki sudah memasuki _reff_ nya, mendadak suasana di ruangan perekaman menjadi mencekam, suara Yuuki memang rendah dan identik dengan suara anak kecil yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam tiap bait nya. Ketika Yuuki selesia menyanyikan lagu nya dia menatap _senpai-senpai_ nya yang saling berpelukan ngeri.

"Eh, kenapa _senpai_ berpelukan begitu?" Tanya Yuuki polos.

"Yuuki, katamu kau sering menyanyikan ini untuk Kiyoteru-senpai, benar kan?" Tanya Miki yang masih gemetaran. Yuuki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan lagu nya." Kata Haku yang ikut ketakutan juga.

 **Di tempat asrama Kiyoteru**

"Hatssyyiii!" Bersin Kiyoteru di dalam kamar asramanya, dia hanya duduk dengan banyak sekali bekas tisu di sana sambil memakan bubur buatan Yuuki tadi sambil menonton televisi, dia sungguh rindu kembali beraktivitas. "Kelihatannya mereka membicarakanku di ruang klub." Gumam Kiyoteru sambil melanjutkan makannya, kini dia tahu perbedaan dia bersin sakit dan bersin karena di omongin.

 **Back to ruang klub**

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan para penonton nanti." Kata Teto sambil mengelus dadanya, rasa takutnya sudah reda.

"Apalagi nanti penonton kan kita ajak bermain _kagome kagome_." Kata Gumi.

"Tahu dari mana kalau kita akan mengajak penonton dalam lagu itu, Gumi _-senpai_?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Nih lihat." Kata Gumi menunjukkan tabletnya. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Miku, mereka kan sudah sampai di gedung dan mendapatkan data ini, lihatlah struktur panggung yang melingkar ini, kita nantinya akan berdiri di setiap bulatan di sini." Kata Gumi sambil menunjuk setiap bulatan di sana.

"Jumlah kita kan, 20 orang, benar juga, bulatan disana ada 20." Kata Haku sambil melihat tablet Gumi.

"Kelihatannya semakin menyenangkan." Kata Teto sambil melipat tangannya.

"Benar, ini adalah konser halloween bukan? Tidak seru kalau tidak seram, bahkan lihatlah _dress code_ nya, baru kali ini aku melihat konser yang memberikan _dress code_ seperti ini, di sini tertulis, memakai pakaian halloween yang simpel." Kata Lily melihat tulisan kecil disana.

"Ya ampun, baru juga akan sebulan lagi di selenggarakan, lihatlah, sudah menjadi topik utama di situs berita entertaiment!" Kata Miki sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang ada foto Kaito, Len dan Gakupo di salah satu pemotretannya sangat besar yang di atasnya ada judul ' _Konser Halloween VanaN'ice and All Star's! Perayaan Halloween terbesar dengan di ikuti pemakai konstum Halloween terbanyak di jepang!'_.

"Kelihatannya para penonton juga ikut dalam hal ini." Kata Teto melihat berita itu lewat ponselnya.

"Lihatlah, ada tajuk berita lain." Kata Yuuki sambil memperlihatkan artikel lain dengan judul. ' _Pemecahan rekor dengan perkumpulan orang pemakai konstum halloween terbanyak._ ' Mereka kemudian antusias dengan berita-berita tentang konser yang akan di selenggarakan itu hingga melupakan kalau tujuan mereka semula adalah berlatih.

"Gyaaa!"

Brak!

Brug!

Terjadi sebuah kegaduhan di ruangan klub itu hingga semuanya menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan berlari menuju tempat suara itu berasal.

Ternyata ada beberapa tumpuk sampah yang menimpa Gakupo, kini dia sudah tertumpuk sampah yang begitu banyak hingga menyisakan sebelah kakinya saja.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa tumpukan sampah ada di lemari penyimpanan?" Tanya Luka yang baru kembali dari lantai dua, dia melihat lemari penyimpanan data yang memang sungguh besar itu terbuka.

"Em, Luka, menurutmu ini ulah para _haters_?" Tanya Lily.

"Untuk itu di selidiki nanti saja! Ayo cepat bantu Gaku-nii!" Kata Luki yang mencoba menarik kaki Gakupo dari tumpukan sampah yang terlihat sungguh berat itu. Piko dan Len pun ikut menarik kaki Gakupo sementara para perempuan membantu menyingkirkan sampah disana. Sungguh mengherankan, padahal tempat yang akan di buka Gakupo adalah lemari penyimpanan data, tetapi sekarang malah terisi banyak sekali sampah, bukan sampah sembarangan, melainkan hanya sampah kaleng dan sampah basah, jadi semua sampah itu akan sangat berat.

"Aku akan memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membantu." Kata Haku mulai berlari keluar.

"Satu, dua, Tarrikk! Satu, dua, tarrikk!" Teriak ketiga laki-laki itu mencoba membebaskan tubuh Gakupo dari tumpukan sampah itu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, badan Gakupo yang seorang samurai sungguh berat sedangkan yang menariknya adalah orang seperti Piko, Luki dan Len yang bertubuh kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kata Kaito yang barusan kembali. Kaito, Miku, SeeU, Akaito dan Meiko sudah kembali.

"Kaito-senpai! Akaito-senpai! Tolong bantu tarik! Enggak kuat nih!" Kata Len. Akhirnya Akaito dan Kaito menyingsingkan lengan seragam mereka sedangkan Miku dan Meiko membantu mengangkati sampah disana.

"Dalam hitungan ke 1000..." Kata Kaito memberi aba-aba.

"Kelamaan BaKaito!" sela kakaknya.

"Ya sudah, hitungan satu juta! Satu, dua.. Satu jutaa!" Teriak Len mereka pun menarik bersama-sama dan akhirnya berhasil, tetapi saking kerasnya mereka menarik sampai Gakupo ikut melayang dan menimpa mereka hingga masuk ke almari yang terbuka itu dan tertutup, memerangkap para laki-laki di sana.

"Hei jangan sentuh sana! Sakit tahu!"

"Kyaaa! Gakupo-senpai! Kau menyentuh apaa!"

"Aduh! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Tubuhku tambah sakit BAKAito!"

"Keluarkan akuuu!"

"Huweeee! Aku enggak mau jadi Yaoi!"

"Kalau enggak mau ya keluar sana!"

"Jadi kalian mau melakukan 'itu' di sini?"

"Siapa yang bilang! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Para wanita di sana yang melihat hanya ber _sweatdrop_ ria melihat lemari yang bergetar-getar itu.

"Apa kita harus keluarkan mereka?" Tanya Miku.

"Keluarkan saja, daripada tambah berisik." Kata Luka, kemudian SeeU, Rin, Teto, dan Lily mencoba membuka lemari penyimpanan itu, bersiap kini para manusia yang akan keluar.

"Huweeeeee..." Tangis Len.

"Gara-gara kau nih BAKAito! Tubuhku jadi tambah sakit!" Kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk Akaito.

"Heh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Akaito.

"Pokoknya kalau besok aku tidak hadir kau yang harus menggantikan menadi ketua di sini!" Kata Gakupo kemudian di hadiahi jitakan dari sebuah tuna beku.

"Berisik, ayo ikut aku akan aku obati." Kata Luka sambil menarik rambut indah(?) Gakupo yang mengalahi rambut Luka yang setiap hari di rawat.

"Aku masih normal, aku masih normal, aku masih normal!" Kata Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.

" _Minna!_ Aku sudah bawa petugas kebersihan!" Teriak Haku yang kembali, kini kekacauan itu mulai di bersihkan.

"Jadi, kemungkinan Haters yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Akaito. Gakupo yang sudah selesai di obati dan di bersihkan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi yang menaruh tumpukan sampah, apalagi data-data di lemari itu hilang semuanya! Kita harus menemukan Haters yang melakukan ini." Kata Gakupo.

"Tetapi, sekolah ini kan hanya di isi oleh kalangan artis, juga para fans bukan? Kenapa ada Haters yang masuk ke sini?" Kata Luka.

"Benar, kalau pelakunya adalah Haters, kenapa baru melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Meiko.

"Tidak, tidak, mungkin dia sudah masuk lama, dan baru menemukan celah sekarang ini." Kata Teto dengan gaya detektifnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Teto-chan." Kata IA.

"Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan ke ruang CCTV sekolah, meskipun mereka masuk, tetapi ruangan kita di lengkapi banyak sekali kamera CCTV bukan?" Tawar Piko kepada Gakupo.

"Segera lah kesana, cari antara kita pulang itu sampai saat ini, dan di kemanakan semua data-data itu." Kata Gakupo memberi titah, Piko pun langsung menuju ruang pengintai.

"SeeU tidak mungkin mendapatkan seorang Hater's di sini, karena SeeU juga baru masuk di sini, dan aku belum melihat ada data siswa masuk baru dari SeeU datang hingga sekarang." Kata Meiko sambil duduk di sandaran sofa disana.

"Kalaupun ada hater's dari kalangan laki-laki kemungkinannya adalah kau, aku, Kaito, Piko, Kiyoteru, ataupun Luki yang menjadi sasaran." Kata Akaito sambil memasang pose berfikirnya yang khas, melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh siku tangannya di atas pahanya, tangannya di gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Pernyataannya itu di ikuti anggukan kepala Kaito dan laki-laki disana.

"Tetapi Kiyoteru-senpai tidak ada sekarang, dia sakit, kalau dia melakukannya tadi, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Kiyoteru-senpai tidak masuk hari ini dan jebakan itu akan sia-sia kalau tidak mengenai Kiyoteru-senpai. Jadi coret kiyoteru-senpai dari daftar." Kata Haku.

"Jadi orangnya tahu dong kalau Gaku-senpai akan menjadi pengganti Kiyo-senpai dan memeriksa semua perlengkapan disini?" Kata Yuuki.

"Jadi targetnya Gakupo-senpai dong." Kata Teto.

"Tidak, saat itu aku dan Luka-chan yang mengecek perlengkapan, bisa saja tadi Luka-chan yang kena perangkap almari itu." Kata Gakupo. Miku merasa kalau pelakunya adalah 'orang itu' tetapi selama masih tidak ada bukti, Miku tidak mau menyudutkan seseorang.

"Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa dia menghilangkan semua data-data itu?" Tanya Luki yang di jawab gelengan kepala Gakupo, dirinya juga tidak tahu, kenapa sasarannya adalah lemari data itu.

"Luki, bantu Piko ke ruang CCTV sekarang." Kata Gakupo, hari semakin sore sekarang ini. Luki kemudian berlari menuju ruang CCTV sekolah.

"Alasannya adalah, kenapa lemari data? Bukankah ada almari lainnya yang menggantung di langit-langit? Gakupo-senpai juga akan memeriksa tempat itu bukan?" Kata SeeU, Gakupo hanya mengangguk. "Artinya si pelaku sedikit pendek untuk bisa menjangkau lemari-lemari itu." Ungkap SeeU yang hampir seperti detektif saja.

" _Demo_ , ini kan sudah sore, walaupun kita tahu pelakunya, dia pasti sudah pulang." Kata Rin sambil melihat dari kaca besar yang mengarah ke lapangan sekolah. Semuanya pun seperti sependapat dengan Rin.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan klub pun di banting dengan kerasnya.

"Kami menemukan pelakunya! Gakupo-senpai, kau harus ikut bersama kami!" Kata Piko kepada Gakupo, Gakupo pun mulai melihat siapa yang di maksudkan mereka itu. Begitu melihat siapa pelakunya, mata Gakupo membulat mengetahui siapa yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan yang kini di pegangi oleh Luki.

"Kenapa kau?" Kata Gakupo tidak percaya, kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah..

.

.

.

 **TBC  
**

Yah, Clara potong sampai di sini saja-desu. Supaya penasaran, siapa yang membuat onar di ruangan SO-desu, tehehe, gomen Clara update nya jadi telat begini-desu, apalagi chapter ini Clara butuh beberapa sumber-desu, karena sumber dari Clara saja tidak cukup ternyata-desu, dan yang sungguh di sayangkan, kuota Clara malah di habiskan Otouto Clara dan kini tinggal kuota Midnight saja-desu, jadinya agak susah carinya, antara Clara harus tidur larut atau bangun pagi banget-desu, sedangkan Clara hampir enggak bisa ngelakuin kedua hal itu-desu. Eh, gomen Clara jadi curcol begini, intinya, tunggu terus kelanjutannya-desu.. \\(^_^)/

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** silahkan saja di rawat, itu, lagi sendirian di kamar asramanya-desu, (sambil nunjuk bangunan asrama sekolah Voca). Ini sudah lanjut-desu.

 **Kuro Furea :** enggak apa-apa tertawa-desu, itu membuat awet muda-desu, tehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut-desu.


	9. 9 Ketua baru SO

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp. Yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, OC Clara yang menyangkut disini.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ketua baru di Star Organization**

 **Normal POV**

Semuanya pun keluar untuk melihat apa yang membuat Gakupo begitu terkejut siapa yang melakukan kekacauan di ruang klub.

"Gakuko-chan?" Tanya Miki tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di dalam." Kata sebuah suara di lorong.

"Kiyoteru?/Kiyo-senpai?/Kiyoteru-senpai?" Kata mereka terkejut.

"Kiyo-senpai! Bukankah Kiyo-senpai masih sakit?" Kata Yuuki kepada Kiyoteru, kini Kiyoteru tidak memakai seragamnya, melainkan sebuah baju hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut, aku harus menanganinya sebagai ketua disini." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menggosok kepala Yuuki. Akhirnya semua pun kembali memasuki ruang club dengan Gakuko yang berdiri di depan meja paling besar di sana, meja untuk ketua. "Jadi bisa kau katakan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Gakuko Kamui?" Tanya Kiyoteru yang bertugas sebagai 'hakim' disini. Gakupo sendiri menatap tidak percaya kearah adiknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Gakuko-chan? Kalau orang lain yang kena bisa bahaya!" Kata Gakupo.

"Gakupo, tenanglah, baiklah, apa jawabanmu Gakuko-san?" Tanya Kiyoteru masih sopan. Gakuko mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"A-aku kesal dengan _Aniki_ juga pacarnya!" Kata Gakuko sambil menahan air matanya, sedangkan Gakupo dan Luka terkejut mendengar penuturan Gakuko.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo terkejut.

"Karena _Aniki_ selalu mementingkan Luka-nee dan klub ini terus menerus! Aku tidak pernah _Aniki_ perhatikan! Aku kesepian tahu!" Kata Gakuko sambil menangis.

"Ga-Gakuko-chan.." Kata Miku hendak menghampiri Gakuko, tetapi dia kemudian di tahan oleh Kaito.

"Jangan, ini urusan mereka, kau tidak boleh mencampurinya, biar Kiyoteru yang menyelesaikan ini." Kata Kaito, mau tidak mau Miku menurutinya.

"Lalu, aku mengetahui kalau _Aniki_ menggantikan Kiyoteru-senpai, dia atau pacarnya akan mengecek kelengkapan klub ini, jadi walaupun bukan _Aniki_ yang kena, pasti pacarnya yang kena! Ini juga untuk pelajaran untuk pacarnya agar tidak selalu merebut _Aniki_ dariku! Tidakkah kau tahu Luka-nee? _Aniki_ juga memiliki kehidupan keluarganya! Tidak selalu melulu hanya denganmu! Bahkan aku masih mau memanggilmu dengan _surfix_ nee-san, seharusnya kau lebih tahu tempatmu!" Teriak Gakuko kepada Luka yang membuat Luka sedikit tersentak, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak berani membuka suara.

"Gakuko-chan! Kalau kau ingin marah, marahlah kepadaku! Aku yang selama ini selalu memaksanya untuk bersamaku!" Kata Gakupo.

"Tidak, di sini aku juga salah." Kata Luka tiba-tiba. "Aku telah salah karena tidak menyuruh Gakkun untuk memperhatikanmu, bahkan terkadang aku juga terlalu menuntut perhatian kepadanya, ini juga salahku, maafkan aku karena turut membuatmu tidak di anggap lagi oleh Gakkun, aku minta maaf." Kata Luka sambil membungkuk. "Aku berjanji selanjutnya aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu Gakuko, _hontou ni gomenasai_. _"_ Kata Luka masih membungkuk.

"Lu-Luka-nee?" Kini giliran Gakuko yang terkejut melihat sikap Luka.

"Aku juga minta maaf Gakuko-chan karena selama ini aku tidak memperhatikanmu, aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, aku bahkan menelantarkan adikku sendiri hingga seperti ini, aku minta maaf." Kata Gakupo sambil ikut membungkuk. "Aku juga berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi." Kata Gakupo.

" _Aniki_?" Kata Gakuko masih terkejut.

"Jadi bagaimana Gakuko-san? Apa kau mau memaafkan Luka juga Gakupo disini?" Tanya Kiyoteru sambil mengeratkan syal nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan _Aniki_ dan Luka-nee." Kata Gakuko sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Gakuko-chan!/Gakuko!" Panggil Gakupo dan Luka yang langsung memeluk Gakuko.

"Baiklah, karena aku harus segera istirahat, Gakuko-san, dimana kau menyimpan data-data penting di lemari itu Gakuko-san?" Tanya Kiyoteru, Gakuko kemudian menunjuk lemari yang memang kosong. Akaito dan Kaito langsung menuju ke arah lemari itu dan membukanya, data-data di sana tersimpan dengan rapi tidak menunjukkan adanya kerusakan apapun. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan kembali, kasusnya sudah selesai bukan? Aku permisi." Kata Kiyoteru sambil keluar, di bantu oleh Piko juga Yuuki.

Sejenak suasana semakin mencair, tidak ada ketegangan lagi disana, Gakuko sudah undur diri dari ruang kelompok itu, masalah sudah selesai, Semua mengembalikan data itu ke almari penyimpanan data dan mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang club yang kosong melompong, kemudian ada seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengambil salah satu dokumen disana, dia tersenyum melihat isinya.

"Kelihatannya ini semakin menarik!" Kata gadis itu.

"Titahnya sudah di turunkan rupanya." Kata seseorang disana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pemilik sekolah ini adalah rekan Chichiue, dia membicarakan masalah ini, jadi pilihannya adalah, kita tidak bisa membiarkan para siswa menjadi ketua lagi." Kata gadis itu sambil mengambil dokumen itu dan membawanya.

"Ayo kita perkenalan saja besok." Kata orang itu sambil mengajak gadis itu keluar.

 **~Skip Time~**

"Ya ampun Gakuko-chan, yang kemarin itu sedikit membuatku takut kau tahu!" Kata Miku yang menghampiri kelas Gakuko.

" _Gomenasai_ , habisnya aku sudah tidak betah di acuhkan seperti itu." Kata Gakuko.

"Lalu setelahnya apa yang terjadi Gaku-chan?" Tanya Miki.

"Yah seperti yang mereka katakan, mereka tidak mengacuhkanku lagi, aku sungguh senang!" Kata Gakuko sambil tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mendengar ceritamu dari Miku dan Miki membuatku ingat ketika Onee-chan menjadi Idol baru." Kata One sambil menerawang.

"Setidaknya mereka jadi memperhatikanku sekarang, walaupun Luka-nee yang paling parah." Kata Gakuko.

"Eh? Parah?" Tanya Miki, Miku, dan One bersamaan.

"Gakuko! Aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal makan siang kenapa tidak kau bawa?!" Suara teriakan itu menjawab pertanyaan Miki, Miku dan One.

"Lu-Luka-nee?" Kata Gakuko terkejut.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku kan sudah bilang bawa bekalmu." Kata Luka sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang di bungkus sebuah kain berwarna pink dengan pola polkadot. "Oh, kalian di sini kebetulan kita harus berkumpul di ruang club, katanya ada pengumuman penting." Kata Luka menarik ketiga gadis itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu Klub, mereka bertemu anggota yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian belum masuk?" Tanya Luka.

"Kiyoteru-senpai belum datang, kita tidak bisa masuk." Kata Rin.

" _Gomen_ aku telat." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengeluarkan kunci. "Eh? Pintunya sudah tidak terkunci." Kata Kiyoteru, kemudian dia mencoba untuk mendorong pintu itu.

" _Ohayou minna, hajimemashite_!" sambut seorang gadis di dalam, semuanya pun terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai pakaian cerah dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang di hias dengan ikatan kelabang yang membuat bandana di rambutnya, sisa kelabang itu menjuntai ke bawah di sisi kirinya, rambutnya sepanjang rambut Luka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Len.

"Namaku adalah Hatsuka Iori, _Hajimemashite_ , mulai sekarang aku yang akan menangani ruang klub ini, bisa di katakan aku akan mengambil alih posisi ketua di sini." Kata Hatsuka memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, jadi kau yah yang di bicarakan di ruang guru tadi, tetapi kenapa harus orang luar yang mengambil alih?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Karena kepala sekolah kalian tidak menghendaki kalian untuk menjadi ketua, jadinya aku yang menjadi ketua klub ini, mengingat masalah kemarin, kepala sekolah tidak membiarkan murid menangani klub ini lagi." Kata Hatsuka menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sanggup menjadi ketua disini?" Tanya Akaito sambil duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu sih, tetapi aku akan mencobanya!" Kata Hatsuka riang. "Baiklah, hari ini sebenarnya ada acara yang sudah aku rancang, tetapi karena konser kalian sudah dekat, apa boleh buat rencananya diundur dulu." Kata Hatsuka sambil duduk di kursi ketua disana. "Oh iya, Kiyoteru-san? Mohon bantuannya yah!?" Kata Hatsuka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ba-baiklah!" Kata Kiyoteru, melihat Kiyoteru seperti digoda oleh Hatsuka membuat Yuuki sedikit cemburu.

Selama itu Hatsuka mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan para anggota lainnya, tentu saja di bantu oleh Kiyoteru si mantan ketua, hingga bel masuk berbunyi dan semuanya harus kembali ke kelas.

"Mereka sungguh baik kepadaku." Gumam Hatsuka sambil melihat ke arah keluar jendela.

"Bukankah begitu lebih bagus? Kau jadi tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan mem-bully mu." Kata seseorang di belakang Hatsuka. Hatsuka hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu.

"Wah, kelihatannya aku terlambat, mereka sudah masuk ke kelas rupanya." Kata seseorang sambil melongok ke arah dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Meiko-san?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Aku pergi dulu yah? Aku sebentar lagi ada pelajaran mengajar. Ketika pulang kau akan aku tunggu di tempat biasanya." Kata orang itu sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, aku cuman ingin membicarakan soal timing mereka masuk dan keluar saat konser." Kata Meiko sambil masuk.

"Boleh aku bantu?" Tanya Hatsuka. Meiko hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun menyusun acara itu dengan sangat cepat, Meiko sampai kagum melihat betapa cepat Hatsuka menyelesaikan masalah.

"Maaf aku baru menanyakannya sekarang, tetapi berapa umurmu Hatsuka-san?" Tanya Meiko. Hatsuka pun berfikir sejenak.

"Umurku yah? Sekarang sih umurku tidak beda jauh kok darimu Meiko-san, 19 tahun." Kata Hatsuka sambil tersenyum.

"19 Tahun?! Aku tidak menyangka kau secerdas ini di usiamu yang ke 19 tahun, bahkan orang-orang di agensi tidak sebagus ini." Kata Meiko.

"Kau terlalu memuji Meiko-san, tapi terima kasih, jadi sekarang tentang duet Miku dan VanaN'ice yah? Bagaimana kalau..(Bagaimana nanti masih di rahasiakan-desu, tunggu chapter konser yah?)" Mereka pun terus membicarakan tentang urutan muncul mereka dan juga bagaimana nanti reaksi para penonton. "Tapi konser dua hari berturut-turut, apa kalian tidak kelelahan?" Tanya Hatsuka. Meiko hanya menggeleng.

"Ini lebih normal daripada Magical Mirai biasanya." Kata Meiko, Hatsuka hanya mengangguk.

"Lihatlah rangkaiannya menjadi apa, apa aku terlalu membuat panjang ini?" Tanya Hatsuka melihat tumpukan kertas disana, Meiko hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, baiklah, nanti pulang kita bicarakan dengan para anggota lainnya, menurutku, kau bukanlah ketua yang buruk juga." Kata Meiko, Hatsuka hanya tersenyum. "Lalu laki-laki berambut hitam tadi itu siapa, aku rasa dia memiliki keperluan khusus denganmu?" Tanya Meiko yang sontak membuat muka Hatsuka sedikit memerah. " _Ara_ , jadi itu pacarmu yah?" Tebak Meiko, Hatsuka sedikit menggeleng. "Lalu?" Tanya Meiko benar-benar penasaran.

"Di-dia adalah tunanganku." Kata Hatsuka sambil sedikit menutupi mukanya.

"Hooo.. Tunangan rupanya.." Kata Meiko.

 **~Skip Time~**

Berita tentang guru baru menyebar dengan cepat, seorang guru olahraga yang baru yang sudah merebut hati para siswi di Voca Art School.

" _kyaa!_ Lihatlah, Hotaka-sensei sungguh keren!" Jerit salah satu siswi disana.

"Aku dengar belum ada yang bisa membuatnya kalah dalam olahraga apapun!" Kata siswi lainnya yang juga melihat pelajaran olahraga di lapangan yang saat itu di ajar Hotaka-sensei. Mereka kini sedang mempratekkan lari estafet.

"Benar, bahkan dia bisa seimbang dengan Gakupo-senpai!" Kata yang lainnya.

"Bahkan dia masih muda.." Kata siswi yang lain.

"Kita masih memiliki kesempatan!" Kata semuanya berbarengan.

"Ya ampun, dia selalu melebih-lebihkan. Lihatlah siapa yang sudah punya fansclub terlebih dahulu." Gumam Hatsuka sambil melihat ke arah jendela, tepat di sebelah para gadis yang sedang menggosip itu. Posisinya di sekolah ini hanyalah menjabat sebagai ketua di 'SO', untuk lainnya dia masih belum memutuskan.

"Jadi kau si ketua baru di 'SO'." Kata seseorang yang membuat Hatsuka menoleh.

"Kau, mirip dengan Gakupo-san, apa kau adiknya?" Tanya Hatsuka. Gakuko pun mengangguk.

"Iya, namaku adalah Gakuko Kamui." Kata Gakuko sambil menunduk memberi salam.

"Ah, namaku Hatsuka Iori, salam kenal." Kata Hatsuka ikut menunduk.

"Aku senang ketika sekolah ini memutuskan untuk tidak menjadikan siswa sebagai ketua." Kata Gakuko.

"Kau bisa lebih bersama kakakmu setelah ini, tanpa perlu lagi untuk takut dia acuhkan." Kata Hatsuka kepada Gakuko.

"Kau sudah tahu masalah itu rupanya, memangnya kau memiliki kakak?" Tanya Gakuko, Hatsuka mengangguk.

"Empat _Onii-san_ dan tiga _Imouto_ , bisa di bilang, kami delapan bersaudara." Kata Hatsuka yang membuat Gakuko terkejut mengetahui seberapa banyak saudara yang di miliki Hatsuka.

"Apa mereka pernah mencampakkanmu?" Tanya Gakuko.

"Ayo kita cari tempat lebih enak untuk bercerita." Kata Hatsuka, Gakuko pun menyarankan di taman sekolah, karena hari ini sedang ada rapat jadi sebagian kelas memiliki jam kosong. Mereka kemudian duduk sambil menatap tumbuhan mawar yang menjadi pagar. "Keempat kakakku untungnya hampir tidak pernah mencampakkanku, mungkin karena mereka lebih kasihan kepadaku." Kata Hatsuka mengawali ceritanya.

"Kasihan bagaimana?" Tanya Gakuko, Hatsuka hanya memandang Gakuko dengan tatapan, cerita yang sangat panjang. "Tidak apa-apa ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan." Kata Gakuko santai.

"Iya, aku tidak sekolah dari kelas 5 SD sampai SMP dan baru sekolah ketika SMA karena aku dulu takut akan sekolah. Aku dulu lebih memilih _homeschooling_ karena aku takut teman-temanku akan mengejekku lagi, mereka terus saja mengejekku anak pungut, aku pun menjadi trauma datang ke sekolah dan meminta untuk bersekolah di rumah, hingga saatnya SMA, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah biasa." Cerita Hatsuka kepada Gakuko.

"Kalau menurutmu, aku terlihat lebih kasihan dari ini, apa Gakupo-nii akan memperhatikanku sedari dulu, juga Luka-nee." Kata Gakuko, Hatsuka hanya menepuk punggung Gakuko lembut.

"Sayangnya tidak, bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakmu, dia akan tahu kalau kau hanya berpura-pura di hadapannya, itu akan membuatmu semakin di jauhi kakakmu kau tahu, jadilah dirimu sendiri, toh buktinya kakakmu sudah lebih memperhatikanmu bukan sekarang? Saat itu bukankah tanpa kau berpura-pura sakit, ataupun menjadi yang bukan dirimu? Saat itu kau benar-benar menjadi dirimu, maka dari itu kakakmu sampai tersentuh." Kata Hatsuka memberikan nasehat kepada Gakuko.

"Kau benar Hatsuka-san, oh iya, kenapa kau tidak menjadi salah satu guru konseling disini banyak yang stress karena pekerjaan juga karena jangka semester disini lebih panjang, para guru konseling di sini sungguh payah kau tahu." Kata Gakuko, Hatsuka kemudian memikirkan perkataan Gakuko.

"Akan aku pikirkan saranmu tadi Gakuko-san, _Arigato_." Kata Hatsuka sambil tersenyum.

 **~Another place~**

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Hatsuka-san Rinny?" Tanya Len, kelas mereka termasuk yang memiliki jadwal kosong.

"Dia ramah, dia juga sangat bersemangat menurutku." Kata Rin sambil mengingat saat-saat di ruang klub. "Kurasa dia cocok ada di sini." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tinggal tunggu saja ketika dia mengetahui kegilaan di ruang klub biasanya." Komentar Piko.

"Aku sedikit tidak suka dengannya." Sahut Yuuki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Rin.

"Kurasa dia menaksir Kiyo-senpai." Kata Yuuki sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pernyataan Yuuki membuat ketiga orang di sana ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Haruskah aku bilang?" Kata Len ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kepada Yuuki.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Piko. "Yuuki-chan, tidak mungkin Hatsuka-san menaksir Kiyo-senpai, lagipula, dia memang ramah ke semua orang, jadi bukan ke Kiyo-senpai saja. Jadinya tidak ramah ke Kiyo-senpai saja, jadi kau tenanglah." Kata Piko menjelaskan.

"Aku tetap saja tidak menyukainya." Kata Yuuki.

"Anak-anak.." Gumam Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Piko kemudian hendak menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Yuuki. Kemudian Len menahannya. "Sudahlah Piko, kurasa lebih baik biarkan saja, nanti toh dia tahu kalau dia salah." Kata Len. Sekarang di pikiran mereka bertiga berdoa agar Kiyoteru tidak bersin-bersin lagi.

 **~Another Place~**

"Hattssyoo!" Bersin Kiyoteru, kemudian dia menggosok hidungnya dengan satu jari.

"Hiyama-san? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar kelas Kiyoteru.

"Ti-tidak sensei, hanya sedikit gatal kok." Kata Kiyoteru, ' _Gatal karena di bicarakan_.' Tambah Kiyoteru di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mencoba..." Ujar guru itu sambil meneruskan pelajaran.

Dari semua guru yang rapat, hanya guru di kelas 3 SMA yang memiliki pelajaran, mungkin karena ujian masuk universitas mereka sudah dekat. Sementara itu, Luka, Lily, Teto, Haku, Gumi, Miku, Miki, IA, One, SeeU dan Meiko, mereka sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan tren fashion sekarang, sedangkan Luki menjadi kacang di pojok ruangan karena laki-laki murid kelas 2 memiliki jadwal olahraga yang di pimpin Hotaka-sensei.

 **~Skip Time~**

Saatnya untuk berkumpul di ruang klub, di sana sudah ada Hatsuka yang menunggu mereka.

"Sudah siap untuk konser halloween kalian?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Hooo!" Teriak semuanya bersemangat. Kecuali Yuuki yang masih tidak suka Hatsuka.

"Baiklah! Aku dan Meiko sudah membicarakan tentang susunan acaranya.." Kata Hatsuka sambil membuka map yang berisi susunan acara dan bagaimana mereka akan beraksi di panggung nantinya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa si _demon lady_ dengan Hatsuka-san yang mengaturnya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Karena para pengatur di agensi sudah angkat tangan, mereka terlalu banyak mengatur acara jadi mereka tidak sempat untuk mengatur konser ini." Kata Meiko menjelaskan. "Tunggu kau bilang apa tadi _Ice Freak?"_ Tanya Meiko sambil mencengkram syal Kaito.

"I-itu hanya bercanda kok Meiko, jangan marah.. Gyaaaa!" Belum selesai berbicara, Kaito sudah di lempar hingga keluar ruang klub lewat pintu.

"Jadi, mereka mengabaikan konser terbesar ini dan mengurusi kegiatan lainnya?" Tanya Luki tidak percaya. Meiko hanya mengangguk.

"Sungguh agensi yang hebat!" Kata Akaito sambil duduk di atas peti matinya.

"Tetapi kalian tenang saja, aku dan Meiko sudah menyelesaikannya! Jadi kalian ambillah satu map milik kalian, baca dan kita akan berlatih bernyanyi sesuai urutan disana. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan stereo untuk lagu-lagu kalian, dan untuk VanaN'ice aku sudah mengambil gitar kalian disana, jadi silahkan di baca dulu." Kata Hatsuka sambil duduk, mereka kemudian duduk di sofa disana dan mendalami peran mereka. Hingga 10 menit berlalu dan mereka sudah selesai. "Sudah selesai? Saatnya praktek dulu, baiklah, lagu pertama Room 13943, Baiklah silahkan dimulai." Kata Hatsuka. Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Kaito (yang baru kembali dari di lempar Meiko.), juga Len maju untuk mengambil gitar mereka dan berkumpul di tengah ruangan itu, semua pun menyingkir dan menonton dari samping untuk menunggu giliran mereka.

"Ayo, 1,2,3!" Komando Gakupo, suara petikan gitar mulai mengalun.

"Kyaa! VanaN'ice memulai latihan mereka!" Jerit salah satu siswi sambil membuat semua orang di depan ruang klub.

~ _Wake mo wakarazu tojikomerareta~_

 _~Yokubou mamire uwattsura dake~_ Nyanyi Gakupo.

~ _Ningen no minikui kitanai katamari~_ Nyanyi Kiyoteru.

Lagu terus mengalun seiring dengan petikan gitar mereka.

"Kai-kuuunn.." Kata Miku sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Kaito, meskipun dia tidak memakai pakaian pentasnya.

"Luka-senpai tidak terpesona?" Goda Rin kepada Luka.

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah sering melihatnya konser." Kata Luka, meskipun mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Ciyeee.. memerah nih.. merah!" Goda Miki.

"Sudahlah.." Kata Luka.

~ _Utagai wa kanashimo o kurikaeshi~_

 _~Yurushi aeteitara yokatta no ni~_

 _~Kimi wa nani o kanagaeteiru no?~_

 _~Hohoemu kimi~_

Lagu pun berakhir dengan diiringi suara tepukan tangan di seluruh ruangan. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan penyanyi lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Clara bisa update juga-desu, Clara mengerjakan ini sambil mencuri-curi waktu-desu, baiklah, tunggu saat konser yah?!

Hatsuka : "Aku jadi sungguh periang banget disini."

Hideki : "Aku malah belum berdialog sama sekali." Sambil _sweatdrop_.

Hatsuka : "Eh? Clara maaannaa?" Tengok kanan kiri.

Hideki : "Tuh, dia kabur ngebut fanficnya yang lain."

Hatsuka : "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita yang bergantian membalas reviewnya."

Hideki : "Terserah kau saja, untuk **Kuro Furea** , yah bayangkan saja lemarinya itu lemari 3 dimensi, seperti kantongnya doraemon."

Hatsuka : "Untuk **Kebab Nyamnyam,** sebenarnya udah kekirim kok, hanya saja Clara belum me- _moderate_ reviewnya, untuk Gakupo megang apa, bayangin aja sendiri deh, nanti juga **Kebab Nyamnyam** membaca konsernya, tehehehe."

Hideki : "Untuk ini udah update lagi (walaupun sambil ngebut). Hatersnya sudah tahu kan siapa? Jadi enggak usah di jawab."

Hatsuka : "Hideki-kun dingin banget."

Hideki : "Biar.. eits, jangan keluar dulu, masih ada ini epilog khusus untuk chapter ini."

 **Epilog**

"Jadi lagu terakhir _kagome-kagome_ yah?" Kata Lily.

"Enaknya ada orang di tengah nih." Kata Teto dengan wajah horor.

"Tapi kita semua kan kebagian menyanyi saat itu." Kata Gumi.

"Ada kok yang tidak kebagian menyanyi saat itu." Kata Haku. Kemudian semua menatap ke arah Hatsuka dengan mata bersinar merah, suasana kemudian gelap.

"Eh? Kenapa tatapan kalian mengerikan seperti itu?" Tanya Hatsuka sambil ketakutan dan bersiap pergi.

"Ikat dia!" Komando Kiyoteru dengan senyuman iblis, semuanya dengan serangaian iblis dan mata merah menyala mulai menyerbu Hatsuka.

"Kyaaaa! _Tasukete!_ " Jerit Hatsuka, dia kemudian di ikat di sebuah kursi beroda dan matanya di tutup. Semua anggota klub pun kemudian melingkari Hatsuka yang diikat.

~ _Kagome kagome~_

 _~Nigerarenu you ni~_

 _~Kakome kakome~_

 _~Nani shite asobu no?~_

 _~Yoake no ban ni~_

 _~Nakama ni nareru ne~_

 _~Kagome kagome~_

 _~"Ushiro n shoumen daare?"~_

"Tidaaakk! Kenapa kalian langsung _reff_? Aku tidak tahu siapa di belakangku!" Teriak Hatsuka ketakutan, dia dari dulu takut dengan lagu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. 10 Persiapan konser (Part 1)

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo's, genre berubah-ubah.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Persiapan konser – Part 1**

Para anggota SO kini sudah berkumpul di ruangan klub untuk rapat, mereka cuti untuk satu bulan ini.

"Baiklah, panggung kalian saat ini dalam tahap pengerjaan, dengan seluruh pekerja terbaik yang bisa aku kumpulkan, panggung akan jadi satu minggu lagi. Lalu kita akan melakukan gladi kotor sekaligus gladi bersih sampai malam halloween nanti. Kalau di hitung, ada 3 minggu lagi hingga malam Halloween, kita masih memiliki satu minggu sebelum mencoba panggungnya, jadi kalian aku sarankan ke gedung agensi Vocaloid sekarang." Kata Hatsuka kepada anggota lainnya, begitu dia selesai berbicara ruangan itu langsung kosong melompong. "Kurasa sebulan cuti dari sekolah tidak akan apa-apa." Kata Hatsuka, dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju gedung agensi yang memang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Mau ke gedung agensi?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba saat Hatsuka keluar.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja Hideki-kun." Kata Hatsuka sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kurasa gerombolan anak-anak yang keluar dengan liar dari ruang klub mu lebih mengagetkan menurutku." Kata Hideki mengingat dirinya tadi hampir saja di gilas gerombolan itu.

"Tehehe.. gomen aku akan kesana untuk mengecek mereka." Kata Hatsuka sambil pergi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati!" Kata Hideki sambil sedikit berteriak, Hatsuka hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kerumunan para Siswi sudah marah dengan aura mematikan di belakang mereka.

"Cih, guru konsul baru itu sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap salah satunya.

"Benar, sok-sok an dekat dengan Hideki-sensei!" Ucap yang lainnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah di sana rupanya. Ayo kita ke lapangan." Ajak Hideki dengan murah senyum membuat semua siswi disana lupa dengan amarah mereka.

"Ayo sensei!" Ajak yang lainnya bersemangat.

 **.**

 **~Another Place (Vocaloid Building)~**

 **.**

Semuanya terlihat sibuk disana.

Grroaarr!

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Hatsuka kaget sampai jatuh terduduk, ketika dia memasuki lorong dia di sambut sebuah monster berbentuk manusia, tetapi tangan dan kakinya serangga.

"Hatsuka-chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang.

"Oh, Miku? Itu apa?" Tanya Hatsuka menunjuk monster itu.

"Oh itu robot Calne Ca milikku, di ciptakan khusus untuk ViClip 'Bacterial Contamination.' Tapi saat konser nanti aku akan menggunakannya." Kata Miku sambil melihat ke arah robot itu dengan gaya seperti 'Inilah ciptaan yang bagus.'

"Jadi robot toh, aku kira sungguhan. Jadi bagaimana robotnya?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Gerakannya sedikit kaku karena sudah lama di simpan. Aku hanya harus memperbaikinya sedikit, mau lihat bagaimana ini bergerak?" Tanya Miku. Hatsuka hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian masuk ke ruangan dimana robot itu berada. Miku kemudian mengenakan sebuah baju yang kelihatannya sangat ketat, ada beberapa titik putih yang saling tersambung disana. "Baju ini adalah pengendali robotnya, jadi robot ini bergerak sesuai gerakan badanku, jadi selama aku menyanyikan ini nanti, aku tidak akan berada di panggung, robot ini juga menyalurkan suaraku. Lihatlah." Miku kemudian mengambil microphon yang di tempelkan di telinganya dan mulai bergerak, robot itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan Miku.

 _~Taagetto wa atashi da~_

 _~Dare ka uwasa shiteta n'da~_

 _~"Aitsu tte mukatsuku ne?"~_

 _~Nanka sonna tanjun na wake de~_

Miku menyanyikan satu bait lagunya. Hatsunya hanya bertepuk tangan menanggapinya.

"Hebat, dan kau benar pergerakannya terlalu kaku, mungkin kau harus periksa persendiannya." Kata Hatsuka memberi saran.

"Kau benar, aku akan membetulkannya dulu." Kata Miku melepas baju itu dan berganti baju yang biasa.

"Aku akan mengecek yang lainnya yah?" Kata Hatsuka sambil pergi, Miku hanya melambai sedangkan wajahnya ke arah robot Calne Ca itu. "Baiklah, sekarang apa lagi.." Ucap Hatsuka, ketika dia berjalan dia malah melihat gerombolan tengkorak berjalan kearahnya. "Kyaaa!" Hatsuka benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Tenang saja Hatsuka-san, mereka hanya para penari latar." Kata seseorang. Para tengkorak itu kemudian berhenti dan melepas topeng mereka, dan benar, di dalamnya adalah manusia.

"Lily-san?" Kata Hatsuka. "Haah.. rasanya jantungku mau copot." Kata Hatsuka, sudah sedari tadi dirinya di kageti terus.

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar keliling Hatsuka-san, daripada jantungmu copot beneran." Canda Lily, tetapi Hatsuka tidak mau ambil resiko tersesat di sini dan mengiyakan ajakan Lily.

"Di sini adalah ruang kostum, ruang kostum terbesar di sini, jadi kau bisa melihat sebagian besar dari anggota kita sedang berada di sini. Teto, Haku, para regu VanaN'ice, Kiyo-senpai, Rin dan Len-chan, Piko-kun, Luki-kun, SeeU-san, Akaito, Luka, Miki-chan, IA, dan ONE-chan." Kata Lily.

"Wo, semuanya ada di sini." Ujar Hatsuka sambil memeriksa absen nya.

"Untuk apa kau membuat buku itu? Kalau yang lainnya belum datang para anggota yang lainnya akan mengatakannya." Kata Lily.

"Oh begitu? Tehehe.. Aku membuat ini karena terkadang aku lupa nama orang-orang, tehehe." Kata Hatsuka. Lily hanya menatap _sweatdrop_ ke arah Hatsuka, tetapi dia kemudian melihat sebuah benda berkilat di jari Hatsuka.

"Ara, ara.. Apa ini?" Tanya Lily sambil memegangi tangan Hatsuka. "Apa kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Lily, Hatsuka hanya mengangguk. "Siapa? Siapa tunanganmu itu?" Tanya Lily.

"Dia Hideki-kun." Kata Hatsuka kalem.

"Si guru olahraga baru itu?" Tanya Lily kaget, Hatsuka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke sekolah dulu ya, mau mengonformasikan ini kepada pihak sekolah." Hatsuka langsung kembali.

"Kyaa! Aka _Hentai_!" Teriak seseorang di sana.

Bruagh!

Brugh!

"Ugh.." Rintih seseorang, Lily hanya menatap _sweatdrop_ ke arah ruang ganti perempuan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lily ke arah kerumunan yang menatap ke arah mayat(?) yang baru saja terkapar itu.

"Biasalah, dia mengintip ke ruang ganti Meiko." Kata Gakupo, Rin yang sudah ganti baju menusuk-nusuk badan Akaito dengan gantungan baju, memastikan apa ada 'nyawa' di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan Akaito langsung bergerak menghalau gantungan baju Rin.

"Oh.. masih bernyawa toh." Gumam Rin.

"Miku-chan! Sudah selesai robot nya?" Tanya Miki menyapa Miku yang sedikit belepotan oli.

"Lihatlah mukamu, kau belepotan oli." Kata Kaito sambil membersihkan oli dengan tangannya, tetapi tangan Kaito di pegangi oleh Miku.

"Jangan pegang, aku tidak ingin kostummu rusak karena menyentuh oli, aku akan membersihkan mukaku sebentar." Kata Miku kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Kaito, mau mencoba berlatih dulu?" Ajak Gakupo. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Len, ayo ikut." Panggil Kaito, Len langsung bangkit berdiri dan langsung keluar mengikuti yang lainnya, begitu juga dengan Kiyoteru. Akhirnya Meiko selesai berdandan.

"Berdiri kau _hentai_." Sebuah perintah dari Meiko yang langsung membuat Akaito bangkit berdiri dengan tegaknya.

" _Ha-hai!_ " Kata Akaito.

"Ikut aku." Seret Meiko.

"Baiklah, sekarang, para anak-anak di mohon untuk menyumbat telinga kalian dan bersembunyilah di ruang ganti, karena adegan selanjutnya hanyalah untuk 18 tahun keatas, semua yang belum 18 tahun juga kesanalah!" Perintah Luka. Yuuki, Rin, Miki, Gumi, ONE, SeeU, Piko dan Miku yang barusan kembali langsung melaksanakan perintah Luka dan menuju ruang ganti dengan menyumbat telinga mereka. "Luki-kun, kau juga!" Dorong Luka. Luki dengan langkah berat mengikuti perintah kakaknya.

Brugh!

Brak!

Crott!

Kratak!

Tiung!

Duar!

Yang terakhir ini tidak ada di benak mereka, sampai lantai yang mereka pijak ikut bergetar.

"Barusan itu suara bom kan?" Tanya Haku. Di balas anggukan kepala Teto.

"Meiko kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menahannya." Kata Luka.

"Meiko-chan serem juga kalau marah begini." Gumam IA.

"Saat ini tidak seberapa, tetapi anehnya, mereka semakin lengket." Kata Lily.

"Yah, kadang siapa jodoh kita tidak bisa di prediksi." Kata Teto yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari semua yang ada disana. Akhirnya Meiko keluar, tidak dengan Akaito, kemudian terdengar suara sirine (Adegan barusan hanya di dramatisir).

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau sekedar berfoto saat _fitting_?" Tanya Meiko begitu keluar sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Aku akan ke anak-anak dulu untuk mengatakan kalau adegan _gore_ nya sudah selesai." Kata Luka sambil ke ruang ganti perempuan.

"Memangnya adegan _gore_ apa?" Tanya Meiko, seolah tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Astaga, Meiko, kau tadi telah melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada Akaito, dan itu termasuk _gore_ umur 18 tahun keatas jadi mereka harus tutup telinga dan bersembunyi untuk menghindari mimpi buruk." Jelas Lily.

"Oh, begitu, hehehe." Kata Meiko sambil menggaruk kepala. Luka kembali dengan beberapa anak mengikutinya. Mereka pun menghabiskan saat itu dengan sesi foto saat _fitting_.

 _LukaMaguroHime_

 _Bocoran untuk konser #HalloweenVanaNIce_

 _25 photo's._

 _Tagged : MeikoDevilHime, TetoDramaQween, MikuNegiHime, PrincessLily, SnowWhiteHaku, IAStar, ONEStar, GumiTheCarrot, MikiFurukawaMiki, NekoSeeU, CuteRin, YuukiLoli._

Tak lama postingan Luka di SnapGram langsung mendapat ribuan like dari _followers_. Kemudian mereka berganti baju untuk ke kantin gedung, tetapi mereka melupakan dua orang.

"Luki-senpai? Sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Piko.

"Hah apa? Aku tidak dengar!" Kata Luki yang masih mengenakan sumbat telinga. Piko langsung melepas sumbat telinga miliknya juga milik Luki.

"Mau sampai kapan kita ada di sini?" Tanya Piko. Luki kemudian paham.

"Ah iya, ayo kita cek saja ke depan!" Kata Luki sambil menarik Piko.

"Luki-senpai, kan kita di larang keluar!" Kata Piko.

"Sudahlah ikut saja." Kata Luki sambil terus menarik Piko. "Loh kok tidak ada orang?" Tanya Luki.

"Kalau kau mencari mereka, mereka sudah ke kantin." Kata seseorang.

"Gyaa! Akaito-senpai bangkit dari kubur!" Teriak Piko dengan hebohnya. Kemudian di hadiahi jitakan dari Akaito.

Bletak!

" _Ittai_!" Seru Piko.

"Kau sudah sadar Akaito-senpai?" Tanya Luki.

"Sudah beberapa saat yang lalu, Meiko memukulku cukup keras kau tahu." Kata Akaiko sambil memegangi lehernya. "Ayo kita susul mereka, tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" Tanya Akaito.

"Tidak ada kurasa, ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar." Kata Piko, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan ganti itu menuju kantin di gedung itu, mereka menaiki lift karena kafetaria ada di lantai paling atas gedung. "Luki-senpai, apa aransemen untuk musik nanti sudah selesai?" Tanya Piko di dalam lift.

"Aransemennya tinggal di sesuaikan untukmu, selain kita nanti bermain sendiri, kita juga akan mengiring lagu 'Fate:Rebrith'." Kata Luki sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku samakan nanti dengan piano ku di ruang klub nanti." Kata Piko.

"Hahaha, kalian selalu serius yah?" Kata Akaito.

"Kami bukanlah menjual suara dan penampilan, jadi kami harus serius kalau ingin tetap berada di klub ini." Kata Luki masih mengotak atik ponsel.

"Tunggu, Luki-senpai berbicara kalau sudah pernah ada yang keluar." Kata Piko.

"Kalian yang baru masuk tahun ini tidak tahu, dulu ada seorang Idol yang selalu membuat masalah, akhirnya ratingnya turun dan dia di keluarkan dari klub ini. Kau pasti ingat Ritsu Namine kan?" Tanya Akaito, Piko hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah dia juga pernah duet dengan Miku-senpai?" Tanya Piko. Akaito dan Luki hanya mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang di perbuatnya sehingga ratingnya turun semudah itu? Bukankan biasanya rating turun setelah beberapa tahun?" Tanya Piko.

"Untuk itu, sebaiknya kau tidak tanyakan dulu kepada yang lainnya, atau mengungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi." Kata Luki sambil menatap sendu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Piko.

"Anggap saja, skandal yang dia sebabkan terlalu besar dari yang di ungkap ke media, sebuah masalah yang membuat klub hampir bubar karena gadis itu. Maka dari itu jangan mengungkitnya sekarang, aku tidak ingin konser ini hancur karena sebuah masalah di masalalu." Ungkap Akaito panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin konser sebesar ini langsung kehilangan semangat dari para pemainnya." Kata Piko ikut terbawa suasana berat di lift itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan melihat seluruh anggota SO sudah berkumpul kecuali mereka bertiga. ' _Masalah entertaiment ternyata lebih serius dari yang aku kira.'_ Pikir Piko sambil melihat ke arah kerumunan yang sedang makan dengan gembira itu.

 **.**

 **~Other Place, School~**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu klub ini pernah hampir bubar?" Tanya Hatsuka kepada salah satu orang di agensi, lebih tepatnya manager pusat.

"Iya, akibat salah satu ulah anggota saat itu." Kata Manager itu.

"Memangnya masalah apa yang di lakukannya?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Bisa di bilang, gadis ini.." Kata Manager sambil menyerahkan satu file kearah Hatsuka, Hatsuka langsung membuka file itu. "Dia membuat banyak masalah di klub itu, dari memfitnah satu persatu personel perempuan, dan mengencani semua anggota laki-laki di klub, mereka sampai bertengkar memperebutkan dia. Para perempuan mengancam keluar dari klub karena dia, para perempuan yang malang." Kata Manager itu.

"Bukankah sebelum gadis ini datang para laki-laki sudah memiliki teman kencan mereka sendiri?" Tanya Hatsuka. Manager itu hanya mengangguk. "Jadi dia membuat para laki-laki melupakan pasangan mereka? Tapi kata media dia hanya bermasalah dengan Miku dan pasangannya, Kaito." Kata Hatsuka.

"Selebihnya harus kami tutupi untuk menjaga image agensi ini kepada masyarakat, dia menyerong satu laki-laki bisa di anggap wajar, tetapi bayangkan kalau kenyataan dia menyerong seluruh laki-laki di klub SO. Apa yang di katakan masyarakat kepada kita? Kita tidak bisa mengambil artis berbakat lain lagi." Kata Manager itu. "Kau adalah pengurus baru di klub ini, jadi seharusnya kau tahu, jadi aku memberitahu mu tentang hal ini, jangan biarkan anak ini menyentuh klub ini lagi, atau klub ini hanya tinggal sejarah." Kata Manager itu menerangkan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Manager, jadi sekarang gadis ini ada dimana?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Sekarang dia masih di sekolah ini, enah dia sudah mengubah targetnya apa belum, jadi kau harus bersiaga tentang gadis ini." Kata Manager itu, Hatsuka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menyerahkan kelangsungan klub ini kepadaku, Manager." Kata Hatsuka sambil berdiri. "Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja aku melaporkan perkembangan ini, Aku akan mengecek ke klub, mungkin dia sudah kembali." Kata Hatsuka sambil keluar dari ruang manager itu. Dia kemudian melihat gadis itu di lapangan sedang di goda beberapa laki-laki. "Jadi, ini dia si gadis pembawa masalah kita. Ritsu Namine, aku tidak paham apa yang akan kau suka dari semua masalah ini, menjadi tercantik? Menjadi yang palin di cari laki-laki?" Gumam Hatsuka sambil memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sambil bergumam sendirian?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Hatsuka.

"Hideki-kun! Kau sungguh membuatku terkejut. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Hatsuka.

"Aku tahu semuanya loh Hatsuka, kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku. Ini pasti soal Ritsu-san kan? Semua siswi yang aku ajar selalu membicarakannya kalau gadis itu lewat. Kalau dia melakukan banyak sekali skandal disini, kenapa dia tidak di keluarkan saja?" Tanya Hideki.

"Pertanyaan bagus, karena jawabannya adalah ibu Namine-san adalah salah satu petinggi di agensi ini, dia tidak bisa di keluarkan segampang itu." Kata Hatsuka.

"Selalu, kekuasaan di salahgunakan." Kata Hideki menatap Ritsu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Ini tidak sesulit mendamaikan 5 orang pangeran yang merebut tahta, ini sangat mudah Hideki-kun, dia akan mencoba bergabung lagi tidak lama lagi." Kata Hatsuka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan dengan senang membantumu." Kata Hideki.

"Ada satu hal yang aku butuhkan darimu." Kata Hatsuka. "Sini aku beritahu.." Kata hatsuka sambil membisiki Hideki. Setelah konser halloween ini, musim dingin akan menadi sangat dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini-desu, semoga kalian suka-desu, gomen aku lama updatenya-desu,

Clara beserta OC Clara mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin-desu, bagi yang tidak merayakan, tetap saja Clara minta maaf kalau cerita ini melenceng jauh dari harapan kalian-desu.

Hatsuka-chan, Hideki-kun, silahkan balas review.

Hatsuka : Baiklah, untuk **Kuro Furea** , terima kasih doanya, aku bakalan betah kok.

Hideki : Untuk **Kebab Nyamnyam** , Clara bilang terima kasih semangatnya, dan kelihatannya setelah kejadian diikat itu Hatsuka jadi takut kalau berada di dekat mereka saat latihan lagu _kagome-kagome_.

Hatsuka : Untuk **Christa** _ **-san**_ , kami hanya OC kok, enggak ada di dunia nyata. Untuk kepanjangan VanaN'Ice memang benar itu, tetapi kurang satu, yang benar _banana, nasu, ice_. Konsernya pasti enggak mengecewakan, kalau bisa membayangkan sih, tehehe, terima kasih atas semangatnya!


	11. 11 Persiapan konser (Part 2)

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Genre campur aduk, Typo.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Persiapan konser (part 2)**

Panggung selesai di bangun, semua anggota Star Organization kini sudah mendiami hotel di dekat panggung akan di laksanakan.

"Baiklah, pembagian kamarnya sama seperti pembagian kamar di asrama saja ya?" Kata Hatsuka mengomandoi mereka.

" _Hai!"_ Kata yang lainnya, kini mereka ada di lobi hotel, dan ributnya sudah bukan main.

"Kyaaa! VanaN'Ice!"

"Kyaaa! Foto dong!"

"Kyaaaaa! Leeenn!"

"Pangeran Es kuuuu!" Oke yang ini membuat Miku sedikit cemburu.

"Gaku-kun! Samurai pujaaanku!" Yang ini juga membuat Luka cemburu, sedikit sih, tetapi dia tetap pasang wajah _stay cool_ nya, sementara mereka terus melambai ke arah kerumunan itu hingga akhirnya mereka harus ke kamar masing-masing.

"Konser ini benar-benar akan sangat meriah." Kata Miku sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kasur yang empuk.

"Jangan tidur dulu, kita nanti akan berlatih di panggung." Kata Luka sambil mencubit pipi Miku.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana panggungnya nanti!" Kata Miku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gemas.

"Yang pastinya sangat megah, mengingat ini konser all stars." Kata Luka sambil mengecek tabletnya.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Mereka kemudian melihat wujud dari panggung mereka, semuanya langsung mengaga melihat betapa megahnya panggung mereka.

" _Minna! Kocchi kocchi!"_ Panggil Hatsuka, semuanya kemudian menghampiri Hatsuka dan berjalan menuju belakang panggung. "Dari sini ada dua tingkat panggung, mari aku tunjukkan dimana saja tempat munculnya." Kata Hatsuka sambil berjalan memasuki bawah panggung berbentuk lingkaran yang tengahnya bisa di isi penonton itu. Hatsuka menjelaskan semua tempat keluar dan masuk dari panggung. "Kita kemarin sudah berlatih menggunakan gambar di tanah lapangan bukan, saatnya mencobanya di panggung sebenarnya." Kata Hatsuka. "Ada satu hal lagi, lagu bagi VanaN'ice akan di tambah." Kata Hatsuka.

"Hah?! Jadinya banyak banget dong!" Kata Len, Hatsuka hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu lagu apa yang di tambahkan itu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Setsugetsuka, itu saja sih." Kata Hatsuka.

"Aku kira bakal banyak, ternyata cuman di tambah satu." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin berlatih atau istirahat saja saat ini?" Tanya Hatsuka.

"Istirahat!" Ujar semuanya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita akan dua hari beristirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Crypton Theme Park?" Tanya Hatsuka. Yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke limousine." Kata Hatsuka sambil menggiring mereka, di perlukan 3 limousine untuk mengangkut mereka.

"Ki-Kiyo-senpai.. mau kah kau nanti.." Kata Yuuki yang satu limousine dengan Kiyoteru.

"Iya iya, nanti aku akan aku temani nanti." Kata Kiyoteru enteng, dia masih mengecek ponselnya terus sedari tadi.

"Kiyo-senpai, kau sedarit tadi sedang membuka apa?" Tanya Piko yang satu limousine dengan Kiyoteru.

"Benar, kelihatannya dari tadi asyik terus." Kata Lily.

"Oh ini, hanya melihat para blogger fans yang sedang menantikan konser kita. Konser ini bakalan besar." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengarahkan ponselnya kepada mereka.

"Merchandise nya memang sudah di jual ya?" Tanya Haku melihat blogger dari ponsel Kiyoteru itu.

"Sudah sih, lihatlah, ada light stick, _neko mimi_ , yang pasti sih mereka tidak menjual kaosnya, soalnya kan kita sudah menentukan para penonton harus mengenakan pakaian halloween." Kata Teto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa produk merchandise yang ada di dalam tas nya. "Aku mengambil sedikit dari para staff yang menjual kemarin." Kata Teto melihat reaksi semua orang di limousine itu.

Haku mencoba light stick disana. Sebuah light stick yang memiliki berbagai warna di tombolnya, ada warna merah, biru, hijau, dan kuning.

"Kiyoteru-senpai, bukankah akan ada sub grup lagi yang melibatkanmu?" Tanya Haku.

"Iya, VananN'ice yang di tambah aku, kelihatannya para produser rekaman suka ketika kami berkolaborasi di lagu ' _Room 13943'_ Jadi mereka membentuk yang ada aku." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menggosok kepala Yuuki.

"Memang apa namanya?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Entahlah, nanti setelah konser ini pengumumannya." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Jadi harus konser lagi dong untuk pemasarannya?" Tanya Lily. "Kau tidak capek?" Tanya Lily lagi.

"Capek sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, agensi Vocaloid adalah agensi terbesar di Jepang, dan kita sebagai anggota SO, adalah artis terpenting Vocaloid." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menghela nafas. "Belum lagi ada proyek baru lagi melibatkan hampir seluruh laki-laki di SO." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Apa kau di beritahu Hatsuka-san?" Tanya Teto, Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk.

"Dia masih butuh bantuanku untuk mengatasi klub ini." Kata Kiyoteru, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Yuuki yang raut mukanya cemburu dengan Hatsuka. "Kau kenapa Yuuki-chan? Apa kau masih tidak suka Hatsuka-san?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Habisnya, dia seperti menggodamu." Kata Yuuki, sontak semua orang di limousine itu tertawa.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, tidak mungkin Hatsuka-san menggoda Kiyoteru, dia memang seperti itu ke semua orang." Kata Piko. "Sudah ya Yuuki-chan, kau jangan terlalu membencinya, dia sudah cukup kesusahan mengurus klub ini." Kata Piko sambil menggosok kepala Yuuki, sedangkan Yuuki hanya cemberut.

" _Nee.._ Piko-cchi, kapan kau akan menyatakan suka-mu ke Miki-cchi, kasihan tuh dia menunggu terus." Goda Lily kepada Piko, Piko langsung _blushing_ mukanya.

"Sudahlah Lily-senpai! Na-nanti akan aku katakan." Kata Piko sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hohohoho, kami sudah tidak sabar melihat kalian jadian!" Kata Teto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Piko gemas. "Jangan membuat wanita menunggu, kasihan." Katanya lagi.

"Teto-chan, sudahlah, kalau mereka jadian kan bakalan heboh." Kata Haku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haku-nee-san sih terlalu memanjakan anak kecil." Kata Teto.

"Nee-san?" Tanya Lily.

"Iya, dia adik sepupuku, lebih tepatnya, ibunya adalah adik dari ayahku." Kata Haku menerangkan hubungan keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Crypton Theme Park.

"Wuhaaaa! Besar!" Ujar Miku.

" _Sughoii na!_ Aku jadi tidak sabar!" Kata Rin.

"Yosha! Ayo menuju antrian!" Kata Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah antrian. Ternyata antriannya lumayan panjang. "Lah.. antriannya panjang.." Kata Gumi _sweatdrop_.

"Kita serahkan kepada para laki-laki saja urusan seperti ini." Kata Luka sambil menatap ke arah Gakupo tajam. "Kalau mereka yang antri pasti di beri jalan." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum licik, sementara Gakupo mulai merasa tidak enak.

" _Nee-san_ , kau sungguh menyeramkan kalau begini." Kata Luki menatap kakaknya yang sungguh sadis.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya IA, tanpa memperdulikan Luki.

"Kebanyakan yang antri di akhir pekan begini adalah pasangan, dan pasangan adalah sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki, dan apa yang di lakukan perempuan ketika melihat ada idola laki-laki?" Tanya Luka tanpa menghilangkan raut muka kejamnya, semua wanita di sana langsung memasang wajah kejam.

"Mereka akan membiarkan para idola itu lewat." Kata Miki ikut tertular hawa jahat disana.

"Dan kita bisa masuk ke Crypton Theme Park dengan mudah." Kata Yuuki ikut-ikutan. Para laki-laki? Jangan di tanya, mereka sudah berkeringat dingin.

" _De-demoo_ , kan kasihan, mereka bisa bertengkar dengan pacarnya." Kata Akaito.

"Akai-kun, kau mau menolak?" Tanya Meiko dengan senyuman iblis nya.

"Lagipula kalian kan Idol, para pacar mereka tidak akan berantem, karena sudah sifat dasar cewek seperti itu." Kata One dengan seringaiannya.

"Para perempuan itu bisa mengendalikan pacar mereka bukan? Apapun permintaan ceweknya pasti di turuti, keadaan ini sungguh menguntungkan." Kata Teto dengan aura kejamnya.

" _Oppa_ , kau juga mengantrilah, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan adikmu yang imut ini." Kata SeeU memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ kepada kakaknya, dia datang kemari dengan kakaknya SeeWoo. SeeWoo hanya mengangguk menyerah.

"Baiklah kita yang mengantri." Kata Gakupo menyerah.

" _Nee.._ Hideki-kun, kau juga ikut mereka yah?" Kata Hatsuka ikut-ikutan hawa jahat para perempuan yang memanfaatkan kondisi.

"I-iya baiklah." Kata Hideki menyerah, menghadapi perempuan bila bersatu seperti ini? Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tidak kau belikan!" Kata Hatsuka kepada Hideki yang sudah berjalan, akhirnya mau tidak mau para laki-laki harus menebarkan pesona mereka. Setiap orang yang mereka temui memberikan antrian depan kepada mereka. "Rencanamu berhasil Luka-san, kau sungguh hebat." Puji Hatsuka.

"Siapa dulu, Luka gitu loh!" Kata Luka masih dengan _evil smirk_ nya.

"Dengan begini kita tidak perlu repot-repot antri." Kata Haku iku-ikutan kejam.

"Aku beruntung membawa _oppa_ kemari." Kata SeeU, logat Korea nya masih ada.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu." Kata Gumi sambil membenarkan _googles_ di kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kau tidak mengajak Gumiya-kun kemari, dia bisa membantu untuk antri kan?" Tanya Teto.

"Gumiya-kun sedang ada konser kecil, tidak bisa di ganggu." Kata Gumi.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengajak Mikuo-kun kemari saja." Kata Miku menyesali dia tidak memperbolehkan Mikuo ikut

"Yah namanya juga artis baru." Kata IA menimpali.

"Oh iya IA-senpai, kau dan One-chan sudah berapa tahun berkarir?" Tanya Miki, aura kejam di sana seketika hilang.

"Aku sudah 5 tahu yang lalu, dan baru populer sekarang, lalu adikku lebih singkat 3 tahun." Kata IA sambil menggosok kepala ONE.

"Eh, mereka sudah kembali." Kata Yuuki sambil melihat ke arah para laki-laki yang sudah kembali.

"Nih tiketnya, kami sudah beli." Kata Hideki sambil menyerahkan beberapa tiket kepada Hatsuka.

" _Minna!_ Kita sudah dapat tiketnya!" Kata Hatsuka sambil tersiak senang.

" _Kami-sama,_ tolong ampuni perbuatan mereka." Doa Hideki, Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Akaito, Kaito, Piko, Luki, dan Len bersamaan sambil menakupkan tangan.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Hatsuka sambil menggiring mereka masuk ke pintu masuk untuk masuk ke Crypton Theme Park. Hatsuka kemudian melingkarkan satu persatu tiketnya ke pergelangan para anggotanya. "Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Hatsuka, mereka menggeleng dan mereka masuk ke Cyrpton Theme park bersamaan. " _Minna!_ Kita akan pulang jam 9, jadi jam setengah sembilan malam kalian harus sudah berkumpul ke pintu keluar!" Kata Hatsuka, mereka langsung berpencar.

SeeU dengan kakaknya SeeWoo, Gakupo, Kaito, Akaito, Miku, Luka, dan Meiko melakukan _tripledate_. Gumi, Teto, Haku, Luki dan Lily, tunggu, Luki laki-laki sendirian di situ, bagaiman lagi, dia di kacangin kakaknya sendiri, akhirnya dia ikut gerombolan Teto walaupun harus jadi perempuan sendiri, Kiyoteru juga sudah di tarik Yuuki ke lain arah, Piko sedang mengajak Miki dengan mengajak ke rumah hantu, Len sudah di giring Rin menuju wahana ketangkasan.

" _Demo~_ Piko-kun! Aku benci hantu!" Kata Miki yang sudah berada di antrian menuju rumah hantu.

"Tenang saja Miki-senpai, aku kan bersamamu." Kata Piko. Sebenarnya dia menjalankan apa yang di suruh Luki, akibat dia mengambil 'Dare' di tantangan truth or dare yang dia mainkan dengan Luki tadi ketika mengantri.

"Kita naik wahana lain saja yuk!" Pinta Miki, kalau dia menuruti Miki, maka dia akan kalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Miki-senpai, aku temani kok, Miki-senpai tidak sendirian di dalam sana." Kata Piko, dia harus membuat Miki mau agar menang tantangan ' _Dare_ ' tadi.

"Baiklah! Awas kamu sampai meninggalkanku di dalam!" Kata Miki. "Lagipula! Sudah aku bilang berhenti memanggilku dengan surfix senpai! Kau itu seumuran denganku!" Kata Miki kesal.

"Ta-tapi kau kan senpai di sekolah." Kata Piko.

"Tidak usah panggil aku dengan surfix senpai atau aku pergi dari antrian ini!" Kata Miki mengancam Piko.

"I-iya, Miki." Kata Piko, Miki kemudian tersenyum menang.

Kita berganti ke duo penyuka pisang dan jeruk ini.

"Ahaha! Kita menang lagi!" Kata Rin yang berhasil menembak sasaran, begitu juga Len.

"Rin ayo kita coba itu!" Kata Len sambil menunjuk sebuah arena lempar gelang.

"Siapa yang meleset harus melayani yang menang!" Kata Rin memberikan tantangan.

"Oke! Siapa takut!" Kata Len. Padahal mereka sudah membawa banyak sekali hadiah, tetapi mereka tetap ingin hadiah lagi. Dan yang kalah adalah Rin. "Rin! Tehehehe, kau harus melayaniku seharian ini!" Kata Len, Rin hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah, kalau kakakku ini sungguh tega melihat adiknya yang imut dan lemah ini menjadi pelayannya, maka akan aku lakukan." Kata Rin dengan wajah memelas.

"I-iya, iya, aku-aku tidak jadi menadikanmu pelayanku!" Kata Len, Rin langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan!

"Onii-chan, _arigatou_!" Kata Rin.

"Tapi, ketika kita ingin menaiki wahana, bagaimana dengan semua hadiah ini?" Tanya Len melihat ke arah tumpukan hadiah yang sudah mereka tumpuk.

"Benar juga." Kata Rin. "Aha! Kita panggil saja pak supir kemari untuk menaruh ini di bagasi!" Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Moshi-moshi.._ bisa minta tolong?.." Kata Rin.

"Kalian para cewek enak sekali bisa mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan.." Kata Len melihat ke arah Rin, dia juga tadi harus di korbankan untuk mengantri di loket tadi. Rin langsung menarik Len. "Ri-Rin! Kita mau kemana!?" Tanya Len.

"Ke dekat pintu keluar, Pak Supir sudah menunggu di sana!" Kata Rin.

Kita berganti lagi ke para pasangan _triple date_ ini.

"Akaito! Cepat belikan kita minum!" Kata Meiko dengan garangnya.

" _Ha-hai_!" Kata Akaito sambil keburu lari.

"Gakkun, kau tidak mau membelikanku minum?" Tanya Luka dengan aura dinginnya.

"A-aku akan segera kembali!" Kata Gakupo kemudian pergi seperti Akaito.

"Kai-kun, _onegai_!" Kata Miku dengan mata puppy eyes.

"I-iya, iya, aku akan belikan." Kata Kaito kemudian pergi. Selama di taman bermain ini para wanita sungguh berkuasa, dari mengantri di tiket hingga soal mengambilkan minum.

"Ne-ne Luka-senpai! Meiko-senpai! _Mite mite!_ _Nekomimi!"_ Kata Miku sambil mengambil salah satu nekomimi yang terpasang disana.

" _Kawaii_." Kata Luka mengambil salah satu.

" _Oji-san_ , kami beli 3." Kata Meiko sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang. "Kau sungguh imut dengan _nekomimi_ itu Miku!" Kata Meiko melihat ke arah Miku yang sudah memakai _nekomimi_ nya.

"Tehehe, Luka-senpai! Ayo dong di pakai!" Kata Miku. Dia juga memasangkan milik Meiko hingga akhirnya, Akaito, Gakupo dan Kaito datang. "Kai-kun, _mite mite_! Nyaaa-ooo~" Kata Miku sambil menirukan suara kucing dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti kucing. "Luka-senpai, Meiko-senpai! Ayo dong!" Kata Miku.

"Nya-Nyaaaww~" Kata Luka sedikit malu-malu.

"Nyaa." Kata Meiko pendek. Sontak ketiga orang berkelamin laki-laki tadi langsung terkejut, Kaito berusaha menahan mimisannya, Gakupo sudah tepar, sedangkan Akaito melihati Meiko terus dengan mimisan mengalir deras. "Berhenti melihatku seperti orang bodoh seperti itu, _baka!_ " Kata Meiko langsung menjitak Akaito. Luka menaruh kepala Gakupo di lenganya.

"Gakkun! Sadarlah!" Kata Luka, Gakupo kemudian sedikit membuka matanya.

"De-dewi.. apa aku berada di surga?" Tanya Gakupo asal, Luka langsung menjatuhkan Gakupo lagi. Kaito, dia sudah _overload_ karena sedari tadi melihat Miku terus menggerak-gerakkan badannya seperti kucing, akhirnya menyusul Gakupo dan Akaito tepar.

"Luka, sebaiknya kita bawa ketiga orang itu ke klinik." Bisik Meiko, Luka hanya mengangguk dan menghubungi petugas di dekat mereka untuk memanggil bala bantuan untuk mengangkat ketiga orang yang sudah tepar tersebut.

' _Kalau begini..'_ Pikir Kaito.

' _Meskipun aku di suruh-suruh terus..'_ Pikir Gakupo.

' _Aku jadi tidak keberatan!'_ Pikir Akaito yang sudah berbaring di klinik.

"Meiko, Miku, ayo kita lanjutkan liburan kita." Kata Luka.

"Yosh!" Jawab Miku juga Meiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Fyuuh.. selesai juga chapter ini-desu. Konsernya masih dua chapter lagi-desu, jadi mohon bersabar-desu.

Hatsuka : Tidak kusangka aku bisa kejam juga.

Hideki : Kau itu ketularan mereka dan menjadi kejam, masa aku juga di korbankan! *ngambek*

Clara : Kau itu juga memiliki wajah yang uhuktampanuhuk-desu. Jadi kau juga harus membantu mereka antri tiket-desu.

Hatsuka : Clara benar! Ayolah Hideki-kun, jangan ngambek ya *sambil bersandar di bahu Hideki dan menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Hideki.*

Hideki : Iya-iya, aku enggak ngambek!

Hatsuka : Clara! Tossu!

Clara : Tossu-desu!

Hideki : Hooii! Balas review sono!

Clara : Ah iya hampir lupa.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Hatsuka masih muda kok, sekitaran dua puluhan-desu.

 **Christa :** Emm.. suka saja jadiin antagonis-desu, tehehe. Konsernya tinggal dua chapter lagi-desu, mohon di tunggu-desu.


	12. 12 gladi bersih konser

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya-desu.**

 **Warning : Typo's, Penjelasan panjang.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Gladi bersih Konser Halloween.**

Sampai akhirnya beberapa hari lagi menjelang konser, mereka sungguh berlatih keras agar para fans mereka tidak kecewa dengan penampilan mereka nantinya. Sekarang mereka harus mengulang semua latihan mereka dengan baju yang akan mereka pakai saat konser.

"Baiklah lagu pertama!" Perintah Hatsuka. Keadaan panggung sangat gelap, mereka memilih latihan kali ini malam hari agar lebih bisa menjiwai ketika mereka nantinya konser. Sebuah nafas terengah-engah mulai terdengar, disusul instrumen yang menjadi permulaan lagu mereka. Lampu langsung menyorot Gakupo yang sudah siap di panggung dengan gitarnya.

 _~Wake mo wakarazu tojikomerareta~_

 _~Yokubou mamire uwattsura dake_ ~

Efek _dry ice_ sudah muncul. Permainan lampu di mulai dari Gakupo-Kiyoteru-Kaito-semua-Len-Semua dan mulai permainan pencahayaan.

Kemudian di susul dengan lagu milik Miku yang dimana robotnya sudah standby di lantai atas panggung. Disini nanti Miku memang muncul di panggung tetapi tidak di sorot lampu, jadi dia berada di tempat gelap panggung, hanya beberapa kali Miku akan di sorot.

Di susul dengan lagu Licht, di sini Hatsuka benar-benar totalitas dalam konsernya, dia juga menyediakan 3 buah akuarium di tiga sisi berbeda, satu yang berisi Kaito ada di pusat panggung, dua lainnya ada di sayap kanan dan kiri panggung yang berbentuk melingkar itu, Kaito, Gakupo dan Len juga harus berada di dalam akuarium yang berisi air itu, mereka sudah di sediakan masker oksigen yang di dalamnya terdapat microphone, jadi mereka akan bernyanyi di dalam akuarium.

Lalu berganti ke lagu ceria milik Kasane Teto, dia memakai pakaian loli berwarna pink, dia bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton dan berjalan mengelilingi panggung yang melingkar itu hingga lagunya habis.

Di susul dengan sambutan dari seluruh artis yang konser saat itu.

Setelahnya Kaito, Len dan Gakupo yang sudah memakai pakaian untuk lagu selanjutnya untuk melanjutkan ke lagu selanjutnya.

Lalu di susul lagu nya Lily, dia bernyanyi di sayap kiri panggung.

Kemudian muncul beberapa video yang menyambung ke lagu selanjutnya, lagunya Gakupo, Len dan Kaito, 'The Last Supper'.

Kemudian muncul SeeU yang menyanyi menggunakan microphone yang di gantungkan ke telinganya, kedua tangannya terikat oleh beberapa tali dan muncul seorang dancer yang adalah sisi buruk SeeU yang berambut hitam. SeeU sedikit harus berusaha keras dalam lagunya ini, karena rata-rata dia melakukan rap.

Lalu di susul lagu, Arrest Rose, dengan Kaito, Gakupo, Len memakai pakaian polisi, yang sebelumnya lampu hanya menyorot redup tidak sampai ke muka mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka di sorot penuh oleh lampu sorot.

Di sambung dengan IA dan One yang menari dan menyanyi penuh energik di kedua sisi sayap panggung.

Lalu di lanjutkan lagu Gakupo, Kaito dan Len 'Eternal Song'.

Di susul lagu Kagamine Rin dan Len yang di bantu Miku untuk beraksi dalam panggung.

Lalu, miku tidak kembali, dia kemudian bernyanyi beberapa bait pertama, kemudian di susul oleh VanaN'ice, mereka sepanjang lagu akan berduet.

Di susul lagu Yowane Haku yang bernyanyi sambil duduk dalam ayunan yang tarik dari atas panggung.

Lalu kembali ke VanaN'ice yang menyanyikan lagu 'The Lost memory'.

Lalu di susul oleh lagu Kaai Yuuki dengan beberapa pemeran 'rugrats' disana.

Di lanjutkan oleh Kaito yang menyanyikan lagu tears rain, di sana Kaito bernyanyi sambil di bawah guyuran 'hujan' buatan, tentunya dia memakai payung.

Lalu di lanjutkan oleh Miki yang bernyanyi sambil berada di sebuah ayunan lingkaran dengan beberapa lingkaran mengelilinginya.

Di lanjutkan oleh Lagu Len, 'Dark Side of the Moon.' Len tampil dengan tampilan yang sedikit 'manly'. Lalu di sambung dengan lagu Zero dengan Len masih ada di atas panggung.

Lalu di lanjutkan lagu kolaborasi dari Piko Utatane dan Luki Megurine yang ternyata mengaransemen lagu mili VanaN'Ice ~medley~ menjadi dentingan piano dan violin.

Disambung oleh ' _Paranoid doll_ ' yang dinyanyikan oleh Gakupo dengan di iringi oleh Luka.

Lalu di sambung oleh Luka yang langsung membuka baju putihnya yang digunakan di lagu sebelumnya ' _paranoid doll_ ' menjadi memakai baju ketat dari kulit yang memperlihatkan perutnya. Dan celana nya pendek serta memiliki sabuk senjata di pahanya sebelah kiri.

Di lanjutkan oleh VanaN'Ice yang berjudul ' _Cherry blossoms falling –beautifully-'_ dimana mereka semua memakai kimono, kecuali Len yang di dandani habis-habisan menjadi perempuan.

Lalu di lanjutkan Meiko yang menyanyikan lagu ' _kowase kowase_ ' dengan diiringi semburan api selama bernyanyi.

Di lanjutkan oleh Kaito yang menyanyikan ' _Blood_ '.

Lalu Kaito tetap di panggung dan Akaito muncul mereka kemudian menyanyikan lagu ' _Sucide song_ '.

Lalu Gakupo datang dengan style vampire dengan di memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi satu matanya.

Lalu Gumi dengan dua penari latar perempuan juga laki-laki menyanyikan ' _The hanged girl in the haunted house_.' Dengan aura sedikit dark karena lagu itu menceritakan seorang gadis yang bunuh diri, kemudian teman laki-laki nya menyusul bunuh diri.

Lalu 4 lagu terakhir menjadi penutup konser itu yang diiringi oleh kemeriahan yang hebat, bahkan kembang api juga di luncurkan untuk penutupan konser itu.

 **.**

 **Behind the scene**

 **.**

Hatsuka sebagai salah satu pemegang kendali dari konser itu memerintahkan beberapa anggota untuk membuat video tentang kegiatan mereka selama latihan konser yang akan di kumpulkan kepada Hatsuka.

 **Rin POV**

Sambil memegang kamera yang terhubung dengan tongsis milikku aku memulai Vlog milikku, di suruh Hatsuka-san sih, tapi seru juga membuat Vlog begini. " _Ohayou_ , _Atashi wa Kagamine Rin-desu,_ aku akan membawa kalian menuju di belakang panggung, kami masih latihan hari ke tiga kami berlatih di arena konser ini, pertama-tama _Nii-chan_ sedang tidur di ruang ganti ayo kita kerjain!" Kataku sambil membuka pintu ruang rias Nii-chan, Nii-chan sedang tidur dengan memeluk guling pisang kesukaannya. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan genggamannya kepada guling kesukaannya, sambil terus merekamnya tentunya. Akhirnya gulingnya sudah terlepas dan Nii-chan tidur terlentang.

"Pemirsa, apa jadinya kalau aku masukkan ini ke mulut Nii-chan.." Kataku sambil membuka sebuah pisang dan memasukkannya ke mulut Nii-chan, yang terjadi, seperti sebuah blender buah, dimana buahnya di dorong ke dalamnya langsung keluar jus nya, bedanya, jusnya di telan sendiri oleh Nii-chan, aku terus memasukkan pisang ke arah mulut Nii-chan hingga seseorang membuka pintu.

"Oh, dia sedang tidur toh, bangunkan dia, sebentar lagi latihannya." Kata Gakupo-senpai kemudian keluar.

" _Hai_!" Kataku kemudian membangunkan Nii-chan. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan bangun! Saatnya latihan!" Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nii-chan, Nii-chan mulai membuka mata dan berdiri, tetapi dia mulai berjalan sempoyongan keluar.

"Rin-chan? Kenapa dengan Len?" Tanya Miki-senpai melihat Nii-chan yang berjalan sempoyongan. "Kelihatannya dia mabuk." Kata Miki-senpai, Miki-senpai benar, Nii-chan mabuk. Nii-chan mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangan seperti memegang cangkir sake.

"Rin-chan? Len kenapa? Dia melakukan _kung fu_ , bahkan jurus dewa mabuk, apa dia mabuk?" Tanya One-senpai. Len langsung berjalan kesana kemari seperti memperagakan jurus dewa mabuk.

"Rin, kau tidak memasukkan apapun kan ketika aku datang tadi?" Tanya Gakupo-senpai.

"Hanya memasukkan pisang." Kataku sambil memutar lagu ' _~kungfu master wong fei hung~~'_ dari ponselku dan mengeraskannya, sontak Nii-chan mabuk menjadi tontonan semua orang disini, dan lagu dari ponselku menjadi _soundtrack_ nya. Akhirnya tontonan itu berhenti ketika Nii-chan menabrak tembok dan akhirnya tepar.

"Baik-baik semuanya bubar, Kaito! Kau ambilkan air, Len telah mabuk pisang." Kata Kiyoteru-senpai, Kaito-senpai langsung pergi. "Rin, kau masukkan berapa pisang memangnya?" Tanya Kiyoteru-senpai kepadaku.

"Emmm.. dua tandan pisang?" Kataku sambil melirik ruang ganti Nii-chan yang penuh kulit pisang. Aku kemudian mendengar suara 'gubrak' dari mereka. Aku langsung menggaruk belakang kepalaku sambil tersenyum tiga jari. "Baiklah, aku Kagamine Rin, pamit dulu!" Kataku sambil tersenyum ke kamera. Vlog milikku sudah selesai.

 **.**

 **Miku POV**

 **.**

" _Ohayou, minna-san, atashiwa Hatsune Miku,_ Hari ini aku yang akan meliput kegiatan latihan kami, sekarang kami akan mencoba memakai kostum kami yang akan di gunakan untuk konser nantinya, Lihatlah, aku sekarang ada di seberang panggung, Kaito, Len dan Gakupo-senpai sudah berjalan menuju panggung." Kataku sambil mengarahkan kamera ke arah mereka, tetapi Kaito-kun malah terus berjalan mundur. "Kaito-kun! Awas di belakangmu!" Kataku, dan terlambat sudah, Kaito-kun sudah tersandung salah satu pelengkap panggung dengan posisi, dia menjatuhi gitarnya dengan tidak elitnya.

'TIUNG'

Eh? Bunyi apa itu?

'TIUNG'

'TIUNG'

Semua yang melihat Kaito terjatuh mulai ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria.

'TIUNG'

'TIUNG'

'TIUNG'

BRAK!

Ternyata bunyi senar bass Kaito-kun yang putus satu persatu dan akhirnya gagangnya yang patah.

"Gyaaa! Aku mematahkannya! Bagaimana ini!? Bagaimana aku bisa bermain!" Kata Kaito yang bangkit dengan alaynya, sontak semua yang melihat hanya tertawa karena ekspresi Kaito yang seperti bocah yang eskrimnya jatuh.

"Hehe.. sudah-sudah, kalian cepat menuju kota untuk cari gitar bass baru!" Perintah Hatsuka-san kepada para staf konser disana.

"Baiklah, aku sudah enggak tahan tertawa lagi, _Minna_ -san! Aku akhiri sampai di sini saja, _gomen_ karena bagianku durasinya sebentar, tapi aku enggak tahan untuk tertawa lagi." Kataku sambil menyudahi Vlog milikku.

 **.**

 **IA Pov**

 **.**

" _Konnichiwa_ , _minna, atashi wa IA Aria,_ ini adalah _imouto_ -ku, ONE Aria." Kataku sambil mengarahkan kamera kepada One-chan yang juga melambai ke arah kamera.

" _Konnichiwa_! Ketika yang lain meliput ketika pelatihan, kita meliput saat istirahat latihan." Sapa One-chan. "Nee-chan, jadi kita akan meliput apa?" Tanya One-chan. Aku kemudian berfikir-fikir.

"Kita stalk para couple yang sedang bermesraan di sini yuk!" Kataku dengan evil smirk.

"Hohoho, ide bagus Nee-chan!" Kata ONE-chan dengan evil smirk nya.

Sasaran pertama kami adalah pasangan Yuki-chan juga Kiyoteru-senpai. Kami mengarahkan kamera ke arah ruang istirahat Kiyoteru-senpai dan melihat kalau Kiyoteru sedang asyik mendandani rambut Yuuki-chan. Aku dan ONE-chan hanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa gemas.

"Nee-chan, disana adalah tempatnya pasangan kutukan." Bisik ONE-chan sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Eh? Pasangan kutukan?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Akai-senpai dan Mei-senpai." Kata One-chan menjelaskan. Aku kemudian paham dan menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk ONE-chan. Kami mengarahkan kamera kami ke pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Akaito dan Meiko sedang 'bermesraan' ralat 'penyiksaan' Akaito yang di suruh meminum sake satu botol langsung. "Memang mereka adalah pasangan kutukan." Gumamku.

"Siapa disana!" Ups! Kami ketahuan! Aku dan ONE-chan langsung lari menyelamatkan jiwa kami dari _Aku-hime_.

"Syukurlah kita sudah lolos." Kata ONE-chan.

"Haahh.. haahh.. bahaya banget tadi ONE-chan.." Kataku sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kita lihat si pasangan _tsundere_ yuk!" Kata ONE-chan.

"ONE-chan, bisakah kau berhenti membuat julukan untuk semua _couple_ disini?" Tanyaku, ONE-chan hanya tersenyum tiga jari.

Dan berlanjutlah kami men-stalk pasangan-pasangan di sini, bahkan Hatsuka-san tidak luput dari sorotan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Pendek ya? Tehehe.. gomen habisnya Clara sudah kehabisan ide bagaimana latihannya-desu, jadi chap depan adalah konsernya-desu.

Clara juga mau minta maaf, ternyata setelah Clara hitung, cuman cukup untuk satu hari konser-desu. Jadinya konsernya di rubah satu hari-desu, Clara benar-benar minta maaf-desu.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Christa :** Enggak telat kok Christa-san, malamnya aku update pagi nya kamu review-desu, jadi enggak telat kok-desu. Lagu-lagu galau ya? Clara balas di PM aja yah? Akunnya yang kemarin itu kan?

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Ini sudah lanjut-desu, Clara enggak nyangka kalau scene nekomimi itu bisa selucu itu-desu.


	13. 13 Konser Halloween (Part 1)

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Di Chapter ini mungkin butuh imajinasi ekstra untuk 'melihat' konsernya-desu, Typo's, penjabaran rumit, disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagunya untuk lebih menghayati.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Konser – Part 1**

Sebelum konser ini sebuah rencana harus di laksanakan.

3 jam sebelum konser, sudah ada satu dua penonton yang masuk, tiket konser ini bahkan ludes terjual hanya dengan waktu 13 jam dari waktu peluncuran. Dan tugas para artis kita ini adalah menyamar menjadi _grim reaper_ lengkap dengan sabit palsu yang akan mendatangi para penonton yang sudah datang tersebut, tujuannya? Sedikit permainan antara artis dan penonton. Nantinya orang yang didatangi para artis ini akan mendapat bingkisan spesial gratis. Dan mereka tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa kostum halloween, tentunya kostum halloween yang simpel.

Gumi yang pertama kali muncul, dia mendatani dua orang laki-laki yang sudah datang dengan kostum satunya mumi, satunya vampir.

"Ingin menonton siapa di konser ini?" Tanya Gumi membuka suara, tentu saja suaranya tersamar masker yang dia kenakan.

"Aku ingin menonton Miku-chan!" Kata Kedua orang itu sambil tersenyum, mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah pengunjung beruntung.

"Hoo.. Miku-chan ya? Baiklah, aku mau mencari kursiku dulu, sampai jumpa." Kata Gumi kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung. Berganti Kiyoteru yang keluar menemui 5 orang wanita yang semuanya berkostum zombie.

"Sudah lama ingin melihat konser ini?" Tanya Kiyoteru. Kelima wanita itu mengangguk.

"Benar! Semenjak kami mengetahui konser ini, kami terus mengunjungi halaman khusus Vocaloid untuk segera memesan ketika sudah dijual!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kyaaa! Kami tidak sabar melihat Kiyoteru-sama! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya!" Kata salah satu wanita di sana, yang membuat Kiyoteru sedikit _blushing_.

"Iya, padahal penampilannya dengan VanaN'Ice sungguh cocok loh! Aku jadi ingin mereka membuat subgrup dimana VanaN'Ice dan Kiyoteru-sama ada!" Kata yang satu lagi.

"Kyaa!" Kata dua lainnya sambil berbunga-bunga. Kiyoteru semakin blushing.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali dulu, terima kasih." Kata Kiyoteru sambil pergi ' _Padahal memang iya akan di buat begitu.'_ Batin Kiyoteru. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga semua artis yang tampil saat itu sudah selesai menanyai pengunjung yang beruntung itu. Akhirnya konser tinggal hitungan menit, penonton semakin sesak.

"Baiklah! Sebentar lagi kita akan membuat sejarah! Pihak dari _Guiness world record_ juga sudah datang. Jadi, siapkan performa kalian!" Kata Hatsuka memberi semangat. Kaito, Gakupo dan Len sungguh merasa gugup akan konser ini, di layar konser sudah muncul foto-foto mereka yang akan hadir di konser ini, setiap pergantian foto terdengar suara riuh penonton. Akhirnya mereka naik ke panggung yang sangat gelap itu, lengkap dengan kostum-kostum mereka. Semuanya menyetel gitar dan bass mereka, akhirnya melodi pun terdengar, konser itu akan membuat sejarah baru dalam agensi Vocaloid. Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru dan Len sudah memetik gitar dan bass mereka masing-masing. Suara mulai riuh.

~ _Wake mo wakarazu tojikemerareta~_

 _~Yokubou mamire uwattsura dake~_ Ketika Gakupo bernyanyi lampu sorot yang menyorot Gakupo menyala menampilkan yang sedang bernyanyi dan memetik gitar, dan dry ice mulai di berikan di panggung. Para penonton kembali riuh, sedangkan lampu LED yang penonton bawa berubah ungu.

~ _Ningen no Minikui kitanai katamari_ ~ Lampu sorot menyorot Kiyoteru yang membuat penonton histeris, lampu LED kembali berubah warna coklat. Lampu kemudian mati lagi dan semua nya membuat konsonan ~aaaa~ saat gelap dan lampu sorot Kaito yang menyala dan menyorot Kaito.

~ _Damashiau no mo hitotsu no RUURU~_

 _~Kireigoto nodo koko ni wa fuyou~_ Penonton kembali bersorak ketika Kaito bernyanyi, lampu LED penonton berubah biru. Lampu mati lagi dan lampu sorot Kiyoteru yang menyala.

~ _Kinou wa mikata no anata mo kyou wa teki~_ Terjadi jeda sebentar ketika Kiyoteru selesai bernyanyi, lampu LED kembali ke warna coklat. Lampu kemudian menyorot mereka semua dan permainan lampu semakin gila. Layar di belakang mereka menampilkan pintu penjara dan sesekali ter- _splash_ warna merah darah.

~ _Zankoku ni kirizamareta kioku o keshite~_ Kemudian mereka bernyanyi bersama, warna LED yang di pegang para penonton kemudian ada yang menyala coklat, biru, kuning dan ungu di tempat yang terpisah.

 _~Nouzui o kui chirakashite kurutteiku~_

 _~Tada shinjiaetara yokatta no ni~_

 _~Hito o utagai kizutsukeatte~_

 _~Sugisaru jikan ga mata akuma o yobiyoseru~_ Lampu kembali gelap dan lampu sorot Len yang menyala.

~ _Nokosareta anata no hontou no mokuteki~_ Lampu langsung menyala semua dan permainan lampu kembali beraksi.

~ _Zankoku ni kirikizamareta Kioku o keshite~_

 _~Nouzui o kui chirakashite kurutteiku~_

 _~Tada shinjiaetara yokatta no ni~_

 _~Hito o utagai Kizutsukeatte~_

 _~Sugisaru jikan ga mata akuma o Yobiyoseru~_

 _(Sayonara mo mou)_ Ujar Len

~ _Kikoenai!~_

 _~Utagai wa Kanashimi o Kurikaeshi~_

 _~Yurushi aeteitara yokatta no ni~_

 _~Kimi wa nani o kanagaeteiru no?~_

 _~Hohoemu kimi~_ Ketukan drum mulai mempercepat tabuhannya dan tidak lama kemudian lagu pun berakhir dengan di akhiri sorak sorai dari penonton. Miku yang sedari tadi sudah bersiaga di Tingkat dua panggung itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Lagunya sudah mulai.

~ _"Shineba..?"~_ Ujar suara latarnya. Lampu kemudian menyorot ke arah robot Calne Ca. Layar di belakangnya menampilkan beberapa 'bakterial' yang sedang berjalan, penonton kemudian bersorak sorai, lampu LED mereka berganti dengan warna hijau tosca.

~ _"Atashi-ra de kimeta n'da"~_ Robot Calne Ca mulai bergerak dengan kaku sesuai irama.

 _~"Aitsu wa mushi suru n'da tte"~_

 _~"Aitsu ni kakawatta yatsu wa matomete tsubushi chaeba ii yo ne? LOL"~_ Lampu kemudian menyorot Miku yang membuat semua orang bersorak sorai, Miku sendiri memakai pakaian seragam berwarna putih dan kerah sailor dan roknya berwarna hitam, di telinganya tergantung sebuah mic, dan setiap anggota geraknya di pasangi sensor kecil yang tidak mengganggu penampilannya, sensor ini untuk gerakan robot Calne Ca tersebut, rambutnya di cat kemerahan. Para Kameraman sedari tadi mulai sibuk mengambil gambar dari beberapa sudut yang berbeda.

~ _TAAGETTO wa atashi da~_

 _~Dare ka uwasa shiteta n'da~_

 _~"Aitsu tte mukatsuku ne? (haha)"~_

 _~Nanka sonna tanjun na wake de~_

Lampu kemudian menyorot Miku dan Robotnya secara bersamaan. Dan permainan lampu dimulai.

~ _Saikin onsen ni kakatte~~_

 _~Kimi wa nogare rarenai ya~_

 _~Saikin kokoro mo yande~_

 _~Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai~_ Ketika menyanyi lagu terakhir Miku bergerak seperti meringkuk tetapi tetap berdiri untuk menghayati rasa sakit dari liriknya, penonton langsung bersorak sorai.

~" _Tasukete" tte omotte mo~_

 _~Mokata nante dare mo inai n'da~_

 _~"Kurushii" tte omotte mo~_

 _~Nigeba nnte doko ni mo nai n'da~_ Miku menyanyikannya di lirik terakhir ini dengan tangan tergerak keatas.

~ _Dare mo kamo sagesunda~_

 _~Atashi o doushite yari tai no?~_

 _~Kokoro ga kowareru n'da~_

 _~Atashi wa doko eto kieru no?_

 _~Dare ka o Michizure ni shite~_ Di sini hanya robot Calne Ca yang di sorot, semua permainan lampu itu ikut mati.

 _~Dare ka o michizure ni shite~_

 _~Hayaku raku ninaritai yo~_

 _~Atashi ne te o sashi nobete~_

 _~Yasashiku Shite kureta ko e~_

 _~"Gomen ne" tte ayamaru kara~aaaaa~_ Lampu kembali menyorot Miku dan robotnya, permainan lampu kembali terjadi. Para penari latar dengan dari hidung keatas di cat hitam mulai muncul dan mencoba menirukan orang yang kesakitan tubuhnya.

~ _Saikin osen ni kakatte~_

 _~Kimi wa mou shinji rare nai ya~_

 _~Saikin "joushiki" mo yande~_

 _~Kirei ni mo ire nai ya~_

 _~Saikin osen hirogatte~_

 _~Kimi wa tsuyoku naritai ya~_

 _~Saite iki rare tatte~_

 _~Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai!~_

 _~Saikin osen ni kakatte~_

 _~Saikin osen mo osamatte~_ Di sini lampu sorot hanya menyorot Miku, dan permainan lampu ikut mati.

 _~Kibun wa mou yoku natta~_

 _~Ano ko ni utsushite no de~_

 _~Aha, aha, aha, ahahahaha..~_

 _~Saikin osen ni kakatte~_ Lampu sorot kembali menyorot Miku dan robotnya kemudian permainan lampu kembali dimulai.

~ _Saikin osen ni kakatte~_

 _~Kizu wa mou fusagan nai ya~_

 _~Saitan de tobi ori tatte~_

 _~Kirei no mo shine nai ya~_

 _~Saikin osen hirogatte~_

 _~Kimi-ra mou dare mo inai ya~_

 _~Saishuu teki wa hitori de~_

 _~Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai... itai!~_ DI akhir lirik ini, Para penonton ikut bernyanyi juga, jadi seperti sahut-sahutan antara miku dan penonton disana, yang di sorot kembali hanya Miku dia bergerak seakan sudah limbung dan hubungannya dengan robotnya di putus oleh ruang kendali, akhirnya Miku ambruk di panggung, dan lagu berhenti, penonton bersorak sorai melihat penampilan Miku. Lampu panggung kembali menggelap, satu-satunya yang menyala hanyalah layar belakang yang kini menampilkan beberapa gelembung air. Suara petikan gitar pun berbunyi seiring di layar muncul satu persatu Katakana membentuk tulisan yang di baca "Licht". Penonton langsung bersorak sorai.

~ _Everything under the sun~_ Lampu pun menyala dari bawah akuarium raksasa berisi Kaito yang di mulutnya sudah terpasang masker udara yang di dalamnya juga ada mic. Penonton kembali berteriak kegirangan.

 _~Willing to give up one's life for you~_ Kaito bernyanyi di dalam air dengan memakai pakaian putih panjang dan celana putih juga, jadi sedikit terlihat perut _sixpack_ nya.

 _~Blaze a new trail in my life~_

 _~I've got some hope don't put out the glow~_

 _~Everlasting love, Unchanging shine~_ Di bagian terakhir layar yang menghubungkan tingkat satu dan dua mulai menampakkan warna biru air dan beberapa gelembung udara. Juga beberapa lirik di tampilkan di layar utama yang sangat besar, Kaito terus menari perlahan di dalam air.

~ _When there's no hope in sight~_

 _~You opened up my eyes~_

 _~I saw a light in you~_

 _~I'ts not the end of the line~_

 _~Please tell me i wish this could be dream~_

 _~What am i if i can't be yours~_

 _~I kept crying say you'll love me again~_

 _~Don't leave me without you~_

 _~Everything under the sun~_ Di sini penonton ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama.

 _~Willing to give up one's life for you~_

 _~Forever anda ever unchanging shine~_

 _~Blaze a new trail in my life~_

 _~I've got some hope don't put out the glow~_

 _~Everlasting love Unchanging shine~_

 _~When there's no hope in sight~_

 _~You opened up my eyes~_

 _~I saw a light in you~_

 _~It's not the end of the line~_

 _~Please tell me i whish this could be dream~_

 _~What am i if i can't be yours~_

 _~I kept cyring~_

 _~Say you'll love me again~_

 _~Don't leave me without you~_

 _~Everything under the sun~_

 _~Willing to give up one's life for you~_

 _~Forever and ever unchanging shine~_

 _~Blaze a new trail in my life~_

 _~I've got some hop don't put our the glow~_

 _~Everlasting love Unchanging shine~_

 _~Undo the hurt you caaused~_ Layar penghubung sudah mati kini tinggal layar utama yang menyala menampilkan satu demi satu kalimat liriknya. Sedangkan kedua layar di samping panggung sedari tadi menampilkan apa yang di sorot oleh kamera. Mulai para penyanyi dari dekat, hingga panggung dari kejauhan dan dari sudut yang berbeda.

 _~That the rain washed away~_

 _~The feeling's gone~_

 _~Privation of the light~_

 _~ I Wander down a road~_

 _~"All god things must come to an end"~_

 _~I just moment~_

 _~I wish time stopped forever~_

 _~I hope my wish woll come true~_

 _~Everything under the sun~_ Semua layar kembali menyala di sini.

 _~Willing to Give up one's life for you~_

 _~Forever and ever Unchanging shine~_

 _~Blaze a new trail in my life~_

 _~I've got some hope don't Put out the glow~_

 _~Everlasting love unchanging shine~_ Sebuah akuarium lagi yang lampu di bawahnya menyala, sebuah akuarium yang berisi Len di dalamnya. Penonton kembali bersorak sorai disini. Setiap Kaito mencapai reff para penonton ikut bernyanyi di sini.

~ _Mabushi sugite mienaku naru~_

 _~Kimi no hikari o tada oikaketeta~_

 _~Chikazuite wa mata tooku naru~_

 _~Kasuka ni kukoeru koe~_

 _~Daisuki na kimi ga yonderu~_

 _~Everything under the sun~_ Ketiga akuarium di sana lampunya kemudian menyala, yang terakhir berisikan Gakupo yang memakai baju yang sama, bedanya, dia memakai lengan pendek.

~ _Willing to give up one's life for you~_

 _~Forever and ever unchanging shine~_

 _~Blaze a new trail in my life~_

 _~I've got some hope don't put out the glow~_

 _~Everlasting loce unchanging shine~_

 _~Aa anata o omoitsuzukete (everything under the sun)~_ Di sini Gakupo yang bernyanyi dengan Kaito menjadi suara latarnya.

~ _Ikusen no toki ga nagarete mo ( Forever and ever unchanging shine)~_

 _~Aa tomedonaku nagareru hikari ( Blaze a new trail in my life, i've got some hop don't put out the glow)~_

 _~Sono basho mezashi hikari tsuzukeru darou ( Everlasting love Unchanging shine)~_ Ketika lirik berakhir, tetapi lagunya belum berakhir, Kaito, Len dan Gakupo melepas masker mereka dan berenang keatas dan berdiri di atas akuarium yang sudah ada pijakan disana. Hingga lagu berakhir mereka membungkuk dari kepada penonton di sambut dengan sorak sorai penonton. Mereka kemudian turun dari akuarium itu dan menuju belakang panggung, para kru langsung menyingkirkan properti akuarium itu dari panggung dan sebuah lagu mulai mengalun ketika seluruh akuarium sudah di singkirkan. Teto muncul dari bawah panggung yang memiliki lubang hidrolis.

~ _Sensei! Kasane wa kasane wa kasane wa kasane wa vocaloid ni hairimasu ka?~_ Mulai Teto yang sudah muncul sepenuhnya sambil menunjuk ke arah penonton, dia mengenakan pakaian lolita pink dengan rambut twindrill nya yang di sambung hingga panjang , para penonton langsung berteriak

"Iya kau ada! Kyaaaaa!" Sahut para penonton, lampu LED yang ada di tangan mereka berubah merah. Suara backsound mulai menyabut terus 'teto' berulang kali, Teto mulai berjalan ke sisi kiri panggung.

~ _Zukoo tte iwanaide watashi wa PRO janai mo~_

 _~FRANCE BREAD ga koubutsu nano desu MARGARINE de taberu no da!~_ Teto bernyanyi dengan memegang boneka berbentuk _france bread_ dan di akhir kalimatnya dia melempar boneka itu ke penonton.

~ _Misoji da keredo CHIMERA naraba juugosai~_

 _~VOCALOID no chouten mezashite UTAUu no da (kyun kyun)~_ Teto terus bernyanyi dengan mengelilingi panggung itu dan menyapa beberapa penonton. Backsound yang bernyanyi kalimat 'teto' terus menerus kembali terdengar.

~(Misoji tte iu na!)~ Di sini Teto bernyanyi dengan menggunakan sikap sebal. Backsound 'Teto' terus berbunyi.

~(Kyu~)~

~ _Watashi wa utahime da yo~_

 _~Watashi wa uso janai yo~_

~ _Suteki na uta utau yo Vocaloid-monopoly_ ~

 _~Watashi wa aidoru da yo atama wa doriru janai~_

 _~Doriru wa gyui~in~_

 _~Watashi Kasane territory~_ Layar utama mulai menampilkan sebuah wanita seperti pembawa berita

~(Ichi ni yorimasu to Kasane Teto wa dainikeitai ni naru to. Tsuinteeru no doriru bubun ga kaiten suru sou desu) (Na na nice tool kirihari nice tool)~

~ _Sengetsu ni karite ita DVD atte~_

 _~Awatete TSUTAYA e kaeshi ni ikut okoratete hekomu no da (mu)~_

 _~PERFECT SINGER, PRETTY TWINDRILLS~_ Di sini Teto menyanyi dengan sedikit memainkan rambutnya.

 _~Ichimansuusen yen nakute mo utaimasu~_

 _~Kyu~_

 _~Watashi wa utahime da yo~_

 _~Watashi wa uso janai yo~_

 _~Iroiro na utau yo Vocaloid-monopoly~_

 _~Watashi wa IDOL da yo atama wa DRILL janai~_

 _~DRILL wa ugokanai yo!~_

 _~Watashi kasane territory~_

 _~(Muggyu~ Muggyu~)_

Teto terus bernyanyi dan mengelilingi panggung berbentuk lingkaran itu hingga dia kembali ke panggung utama dan lagu pun berakhir. Tetapi Teto tidak pergi ke belakang panggung, dia mengangkat satu tangannya kemudian berteriak.

"Semuanya muncul!" Setelah Teto berteriak seperti itu, semua artis yang tampil disana langsung muncul satu persatu. Semua penonton pun berteriak histeris.

"Hallo semua! _Genki desu ka?"_ Sapa Miku dan semua penonton berteriak.

"Baaaiiikkk!"

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang di konser halloween VanaN'Ice and All stars!" Sapa Rin. Percikan api kemudian muncul dari bawah panggung.

"Kalian tentu tahu kan ini event paling besar sepanjang agensi Vocaloid berdiri?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Nah saking besarnya, kita bahkan meraih penghargaan, _Guiness World Record_ sebagai pemakai kostum halloween terbanyak dalam satu tempat!" Kata Lily di sambut teriakan penonton. Barisan itu membelah dua dan muncul dua orang berjas rapi yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah piagam dari _Guiness World Record_ dengan massa pemakai kostum halloween terbanyak dalam satu tempat. Tercatat ada 10.000 penonton yang mengenakan kostum halloween berkumpul disini. Kamera menyorot piagam itu dan tertampil di kedua layar besar di samping kiri dan kanan panggung. Penonton pun bersorak sorai. Piagam itu kembali di bawa ke belakang panggung untuk di simpan nantinya, menjadi salah satu pajangan _Hall of Fame_ di agensi Vocaloid.

"Baiklah, kita akan perkenalan diri pertamanya, aku Kamui Gakupo, salam kenal!" Kata Gakupo sambil membungkuk, di sambut riuh ramai penonton.

"Aku Shion Kaito, _yoroshiku na_!" Kata Kaito ikut membungkuk, penonton kembali riuh-riuh.

"Aku Kagamine Len! Yoroshiku!" Kata Len sambil mengambil posisi seperti menembak sesuatu. Penonton kembali histeris khususnya yang wanita.

" _Minna! Konbanwaa!"_ Kata Miku yang rambutnya masih kemerahan. " _Atashi wa Hatsune Miku, Yoroshiku_." Kata Miku sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, kali ini banyak penonton laki-laki yang berteriak semangat.

"Aku Kasane Teto- _desu yo_! Dan lagi umurku memang bukan 30'an sih, aku masih SMA kok." Kata Teto kemudian di sambut sorak sorai penonton.

" _Atashi wa Masuda Lily, Yoroshiku!"_ Ujr Lily dengan membungkuk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim SeeU, aku Vocaloid dari Korea yang baru pindah kesini, mohon bantuannya!" Kata SeeU.

"Aku Aria IA dan ini adikku Aria ONE, salam kenal!" Kata IA dengan merangkul adiknya.

"Salam kenal!" Lambai ONE.

"Aku adik kembar Len, Kagamine Rin-desu! _Yoroshiku_!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk leher Len.

"I-ini konser terbesar yang pernah aku hadiri, namaku Yowane Haku, mohon bantuannya!" Kata Haku dengan membungkuk.

"Kalian mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal aku karena aku tidak terlalu tampil di dalam konser-konser seperti ini, namaku Megurine Luki! _Yoroshiku_." Kata Luki sambil membungkuk.

"Sama denganku, tetapi aku lebih sering berada di dalam _concour_ daripada ini, namaku Utatane Piko! _Yoroshiku!"_ Ujar Piko ikut membungkuk.

"Aku Megurine Luka! Kakak dari Megurine Luki looohhh! _Yoroshiku_!" Kata Luka sambil merangkul leher Luki dengan satu tangan.

"Aku Sakine Meiko! _Yoroshiku_." Kata Meiko sambil membungkuk.

"Aku adalah kakak kembar Kaito, perkenalkan, Shion Akaito." Kata Akaito dengan kharismanya. Kaito ingin muntah mendengar penuturan Akaito tadi, tetapi dia tahan karena ini konser besar.

"Lalu aku Megpoid Gumi-desu! Mohon bantuannya!" Kata Gumi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk menampilkan penampilan maksimal kami untuk menghibur kalian!" Kata Luka.

"Oh iya satu lagi. Kalian yang terlilhat di layar ini, sehabis konser menuju belakang panggung ya! Kami akan memberikan hadiah spesial bagi kalian!" Kata Meiko ketika layar utama di belakang mereka sudah menampilkan beberapa wajah yang tadi sebelum konser sempat di wawancarai oleh seluruh artis di konser ini, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Baiklah, lagu selanjutnya adalah... Lovelesssxxx!" Ujar SeeU sambil mereka akhirnya kembali ke belakang panggung. Tetapi, Kaito, Len dan Gakupo tetap di panggung, mereka sudah memakai pakaian seperti ksatria berwarna putih dengan kacamata di mata mereka, tetapi hanya Gakupo dan Kaito yang memakai pakaian itu, Len memakai gaun ungu megah dengan sedikit feminim, mereka kemudian mengambil posisi dan mulai memetik gitar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Huwaaa! Gomen Clara update nya lama-desu! Catatan konser ini sempat hilang-desu! Kalau Clara buat lagi nanti hasilnya jadi berbeda-desu. Intinya _Arigatou_ yang sudah mau menunggu fic Clara ini-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Konsernya sudah di selenggarakan-desu, semoga Christa-san suka-desu.. Gomen kalau Clara PM nya juga lama-desu.

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Ini sudah Up, punyanya Miza-chan kapan up nih..


	14. 14 Konser Halloween (Part 2)

**Star Organization**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya, lagu-lagu di sini adalah milik penciptanya-desu.**

 **Warning : Di Chapter ini mungkin butuh imajinasi ekstra untuk 'melihat' konsernya-desu, Typo's, penjabaran rumit, disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagunya untuk lebih menghayati.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Konser – Part 2**

Di layar mulai muncul beberapa kata, pertama pendifinisian dari kata 'Love' itu sendiri, kemudian kata 'Less' itu sendiri selama pembukaan berlangsung, yang terakhir akhirnya dua kata itu di satukan tetapi di beri tanda 'xxx' di akhir kalimatnya yang menjadi judul lagu mereka. Akhirnya mereka masuk di lagu mereka.

~ _Sayonara o motto kimi ni hayaku~_

 _~Ieta nara konna ni.. aaa~~_ Nyanyi Kaito, lampu kemudian menyorot ke arahnya, tak lupa di layar belakangnya juga ada lirik yang di nyanyikannya, tepukan tangan pun kembali bergema di stadion itu, ada yang ikut bernyanyi ada yang Cuma menikmati lagunya.

~ _Sashita toge no itami mo uso mo~_

 _~Kizukanai Furi dekita no ni~_ Nyanyi Gakupo, pencahayaan kini menyorot Gakupo.

~ _Yasashisa no kazu dake~_ Kaito mulai menyanyikan bagiannya.

~( _Into my heart)~_ Len menyanyi sebagai suara latarnya, di bagian ini Len hanya menyanyi sebagai suara latarnya.

~ _Kimi o Kizutsuketeta no?~_ Kaito menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Lagu pun berlanjut hingga akhirnya Len mendapatkan bagian lagu solo nya.

~ _Sotto mune ni hibiku zankyou~_

 _~Ayamete shimaeba~_

 _~Raku ni nareru no?~_

Kemudian di susul Sahut-sahutan antara Gakupo dan Kaito, Len kembali menjadi suara latar disini.

Di bagian reff, Gakupo dan Kaito menyanyikan lagunya bersamaan dengan Len masih menjadi suara latar.

~ _Setsuna ni sugite yuku~_

 _~Kimi to aruita michi~_

 _~Uragiri no nai sekai de~_

 _~Mata itsuka~_

 _~Kitto~_

 _~Umarekawareru~_ Lagu pun berakhir dan di akhiri tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari para penonton.

Kemudian di sayap kiri panggung Lily muncul dari bawah menggunakan panggung hidrolis. Lily mengenakan pakaian serba putih untuk menjiwai lagu ini.

Lagu mulai mengalun.

~ _Mieru? Kono me no namida~_ Nyanyi Lily dengan menunjuk dari matanya hingga ke dagunya seperti mengisyaratkan tangisannya.

~ _Inochi no iro ni shinndeiru~_

 _~Nani wo nokoshite ataeta?~_ Lily di sini sambil seperti menggapai sesuatu dengan tatapan bertanya. Di sini mimik muka lily di pasang dengan begitu sedih sambil dia memegang _mic_ di tangan kirinya.

 _~Tokaikakete Tsuburete~_

 _~Ao to aka to shiro mazaru~_

 _~Kono yono naka de sekendeiru~_

 _~Nani wo motomete aruita?~_

 _~Oikakete tsukarete~_

 _~Dono kurai ijou?~_

 _~Kowareteiruno?~_ Lily mulai menggunakan suara tingginya disini.

~ _Kowareteiruyo~_

 _~Soredemo iki wo shitai shitai~_

 _~Kimi ni mieteruno?_

 _~Yume noyouni saigo no~_

 _~Kotoba mo tsumaruyo Erorr!~_ Lily pun menyudahi penggunaan nada tingginya di sini. Selama reff tadi dia bernyanyi dengan di bantu penonton yang ikut bernyanyi dengan menggunakan nada tinggi walau tidak setinggi milik Lily, tetapi mereka tetap bernyanyi. Dia terus bernyanyi dengan gerak dan mimik yang menunjukkan kepatah-hatiannya.

~ _Kowashiteiruno?~_ Lily kembali menggunakan suara tingginya.

~ _Kaiwashite shiruno?~_

 _~Sorodemo namida itai itai~_ Lily menggunakan tangan kanannya mencengkram dada seperti sakit.

~ _Kimi n todoi tano?~_

 _~Utau koe ni saigo no~_

 _~Kotoba nabete mo~_

 _~Kasuna iro shinnde~_

 _~Kowareteiruno?~_

 _~Kowareteiruyo~_

 _~Sorodemo iki wo shitai shitai~_

 _~Kimi ni mietetano~_

 _~Yumo noyouni saigo no~_

 _~Kotoba mo tsumaruyo Erorr!~_ Lagu Lily pun berakhir kemudian di sambut dengan tepukan tangan, dia kembali turun ke dalam panggung dengan bagian panggung yang hidrolis tadi. Kemudian di layar muncul sebuah latar berupa tulisan pertamanya dan lagu yang menjadi pembuka dari lagu ' _Last Supper'_.

Kemudian di panggung sudah ada tiga kursi disana, Kaito, Gakupo dan Len muncul bergantian di hadapan ketiga kursi itu dan kemudian mereka memainkan gitar mereka, kemudian di layar bergantian muncul kata-kata ' _The'_ , ' _Last', 'Sup',_ dan ' _Per_ ' dengan efek berdarah-darah, karena lagu ini juga sedikit menceritakan tentang kanibalisme.

~ _Saa kon'ya mo tanoshii jikan da~_

 _~KNIFE migi te FORK hidari te~_

 _~Ajiwatte temashou~_ Nyanyi Gakupo dengan sedikit memainkan pisau makan di tangannya, mereka kemudian di sambut tepuk tangan yang meriah.

~ _Koyoi wa tokubetsuna yoru dakara~_

 _~"Tobiki no gochiusou o youi shimashita"~_

 _~Douzo zenbu meshiagare~_ Nyanyi Kaito dengan memainkan garpu di tangannya.

~ _"Donna ajitsuke ga okonomi desu ka?"_

 _~"Anata no omou ga mama ni"~_

 _~"Okashi o tabenakya itazura suru zo"~_

 _~"Onaka ippai tabetai"~_ Nyanyi Len dengan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya.

Hingga sampai di sebuah bagian dimana layar menampilkan nama-nama makanan yang di tuliskan di dinding kemudian tak lama nama-nama itu sudah ada garis silang berwarna merah.

~ _Kimi fa yorokonde kureru nara~_

 _~Boku wa ichiban taisetsuna mono o ageru~_ Di sini Kaito melepaskan jas terluar nya sehingga hanya kemeja dalamnya saja yang ada, membuat pengunjung wanita di sana histeris.

~ _Tatoe mou nidoto~_ Di sini Gakupo juga sama seperti Kaito, dia juga melepas jas terluarnya yang ujunnya sebetisnya. Pengunjung wanita kembali berteriak histeris.

 _~Aenaku nattemo~_

 _~Kokoro ni egao~_

 _~Zutto saiteru~_

 _~Sayonara~_ Lampu kemudian menggelap dan hanya menyorot Len yang memakai gaun seperti wanita.

~ _Doushite boku wa koko ni tatte iru no?~_

 _~Doushite boku wa kokoni ikite iru no?~_

 _~Shita de kanjita kimi no omokage mo~_

 _~Setsunaku itoshii kimi no nioi mo~_

 _~Boku o shimetsukete iku~_

 _Kizuita kimi no kimochi o~_ Di sini Len menyanyi solo.

~ _Aaa, kimi ga ikite~_

 _~Ikeru no nara~_ Di sini Gakupo bernyanyi dari kegelapan.

~ _Sore dake o negau kara~_ Di sini Kaito juga bernyanyi dari kegelapan, lampu yang menyorot Len juga padam.

 _~Mou daremo inai~_ Mereka bertiga bernyanyi bersamaan ketika lagu sudah berakhir di dalam gelap. Tepukan tangan mulai riuh bergema.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit persiapan, asap dari es kering mulai membanjiri panggung lalu lagu mulai mengalun dan lampu mulai menyorot SeeU berada di panggung dengan kondisi tubuhnya terikat dan kedua tangannya tergantung, para penonton kemudian riuh tepuk tangan.

~ _Naneun kkumiya kkumiya naneun kkumiya~_ Di sini kemudian ada sebuah lampu sorot lagi yang menyorot seorang _talent_ yang di pakaikan wig seperti rambutnya SeeU tetapi berwarna hitam sedang memutar kotak musik.

~ _Jamgin muniya muniya domangchil su eopseo~_

 _~I=nighmare, i akmong~_

 _~Beoseonal su eomnneun kkaeeonago sipeun~_ Di sini ada seorang talent lagi yang berlarian sepanjang panggung utama juga memakai wig seperti talent yang memutar musik. Di sini SeeU juga bergerak-gerak karena sebenarnya tali yang di kenakan olehnya adalah tali elastis.

~ _Naui i akmong~_

 _~Nan nega geobe jillin gou moseubi bogo sipeo~_

 _~Nan neoreul gyesok nae akmonge deryeoga~_

 _~Nan nega domangchineun dwitmoseubi bogo sipeo~_

~ _Nan neoreul gyesok nae akmonge kkeulgoga~_ Di lagu ini SeeU sedikit nge- _rap_ untuk lagunya, dan _rap_ nya lumanyan cepat di sini.

Dia terus bernyanyi dengan nada yang sangat cepat itu hingga para penonton kesulitan mengikutinya.

 _~nawa gachi nora boja i bami sael ttaekkaji~_

 _~nawa gachi chumeul chuja nun tteul ttaekkaji~_

 _~(kkaeeonago sipeun naui i akmong)~_

 _~nan nega geobe jillin geu moseubi bogo sipeo~_

 _~nan neoreul gyesok nae akmonge deryeoga~_

 _~(nan cheoncheonhi)~_

 _~nan nega domangchineun dwitmoseubi bogo sipeo~_

 _~nan neoreul gyesok nae akmonge kkeulgoga~_

 _~(nan cheoncheonhi)~_

 _~domangchyeodo domangchyeodo kkeuchi eomnneun i akmong~_

 _~kkaeeonaryeo aereul sseodo soyongi eomnne~_

 _~(Nan Cheoncheonhi)~_

 _~Nawa Gachi nora boja i bami sael ttaekkaji~_

 _~Nawa gachi chumeul chuja nun tteul~_

 _~Ttaekkaji~_

 _~(Nan cheoncheonhi)~_

 _~(Nan cheoncheonhi)~_ Di sini seorang talent yang berlarian di panggung mulai mendekati SeeU dan menciumnya

Akhirnya SeeU selesai menyanyikan lagunya dan panggung kembali menggelap, dia kemudian di sambut tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Layar besar di sana kembali menampilkan sebuah gambar seperti rantai dan musik kembali mengalun, penonton kembali bersorak dan tepuk tangan. Kemudian muncul sebuah tulisan di layar

' _Comment allez-vous?'_

' _You need me, don't you?'_

Gambar-gambar rantai itu kemudian berubah menjadi beberapa borgol. Kemudian borgol itu menjadi satu dimana di setiap sisi borgol ada bunga mawar disana.

~ _Taiyou ga sugata o keshi~_ Penonton kembali bersorak sorai, meskipun mereka masih di sorot dengan pencahayaan minim, mereka memakai pakaian seperti sipir penjara, tentunya dengan versi lebih keren, di sini Len tidak lagi menyamar menjadi wanita disini.

~ _Yoru no tobari ga oriru~_

 _~Shizuka na heya no naka de~_

 _~Kanashimi dake ga nokoru~_ Di sini semuanya bernyanyi bersama-sama.

~ _Mou soba ni wa irarenai~_ Nyanyi Len.

~ _Kimi ga mienai aa~_ Nyanyi Kaito.

~ _Wasurete kieru kara~_ Len kembali bernyanyi di sini.

~ _Kiesou na yoru~_ Gakupo mendapatkan bagiannya disini.

~ _Omoi wa nokotta mama~_

 _~Kioku dake zankoku ni~_ Di sini Gakupo dan Kaito bernyanyi bersama

~ _Kimi o nakushita boku wa ikiru hikaru mo ai mo ushinatta~_ Nyanyi Len.

~ _Dakishimetara hanasezu ni ugokenakute~_ Nyanyi Kaito.

~ _Koboreru shizuku kukoeru toiki~_ Nyanyi Gakupo.

~ _Aa motto tsutaetai koto ga atta no ni~_

 _~Mou... ososugiru to me o tojita~_ Di sini Gakupo dan Kaito bernyanyi bersamaan.

Mereka terus bernyanyi bergantian hingga akhirnya lampu sorot menyinari mereka hingga sepenuhnya dan mereka terlihat jelas yang membuat para penonton kembali bersorak sorai.

~ _Aishite hoshii~_ Kaito dan Gakupo bernyanyi bersama.

~ _Omoi o keshisari~_ Di sini yang bernyanyi adalah Len.

~ _Boku no mae kara inaku naranai de kowaresou~_ Gakupo dan Kaito bernyanyi bersamaan.

~ _Shiawase ni natte~_ Nyanyi Len.

~ _Boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de~_ Gakupo dan Kaito bernyanyi bersama lagi.

~ _Eien ga hoshikatta~_

 _~Kimi o kamarasete shimatta ne~_

 _~Douka soko de matteite~_

 _~Kimi o tsukamae ni iku~_ Di sini Kaito dan Gakupo bernyanyi bersama dan Len menjadi suara latar yang hanya bernyanyi ' _La la la la'_. Panggung kembali menggelap dan penonton kembali bersorak sorai.

IA dan ONE kemudian tampil dari dalam panggung menggunakan panggung hidrolis di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung. Penonton langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai. IA dan One kemudian memulai tariannya.

~ _Sora kara~_

 _~(Are hateta daichi)~_

 _~Maiorite~_

 _~(Furososogu hizumi)~_

 _~Miseteku~_

 _~(Ima yomigaeru nara)~_

 _~Into Starlight~_

 _~(Toki o mo mizu ni)~_ Di sini IA dan ONE bernyanyi bergantian dimana bagian ONE di tunjukkan dengan tanda kurung.

~ _Keshite ito aseru koto nado naku tsunagu~_

 _~Moyou egaite LET'S GO hikaru no hashi o kakete~_ Di sini mereka bernyanyi bersamaan dan selanjutnya mereka mulai berdansa selama jeda lagu mereka.

~ _Tobimawaru yo sorezore e no jikuu no sukima e~_

 _~Tetsu no tobira o ake sin sekai e fly away~_ IA bernyanyi sampai di sini.

~ _Marude namidatsu youna hikari no ori norikue iuku FUTURE~_

 _~Haruka Tooi Jidai no Yume Kanaete Yukou~_ ONE bernyanyi sampai di sini.

Mereka terus bernyanyi dan berdansa di atas panggung secara bergantian di sisi kanan dan kiri panggung.

~ _Moshimo hitotsu negai ga kanau to shitara~_

 _~Utsushidasu mirai wa kiseki ga maiorite~_

 _~Sono saki niwa daremo ga itsuka~_

 _~Sagashi tsuzukete ita kotae ni meguriaeru~_

 _~Itsumo Itsumo naiteta watashi ano hi~_

 _~Yagate yagate yami ga harete hoshizora o miagerun da~_ Di sini IA dan ONE bernyanyi bersamaan dan berdansa hingga lagu habis, dan di sambut tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah oleh penonton. Panggung kembali menggelap kemudian alunan biola terdengar dan lampu sorot menyorot seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang memiliki ahoge. Penonton pun bersorak, yap Piko Utatane.

Kemudian lampu sorot pun bertambah kini menyorot Gakupo dan penonton kembali bersorak. Gakupo memakai jas serba putih.

~ _Mabushi sugiru hikari kokoro terashi~_

 _~Nanimo mienai aruku michi mo~_

 _~Owaru koto wo shitte ita no ni~_ Gakupo kemudian menjauhkan mic yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Lampu sorot bertambah menyorot seseorang lagi, Kaito, dan penonton kembali bersorak, apalagi yang perempuan.

~ _Tooku kakehanareta mirai~_

 _~Sekai no hate ni samayou boku ni~_

 _~Zutto te wo sashinobete tsurete itte~_

Kemudian Kaito dan Gakupo bernyanyi bersamaan.

~ _Kanawanai to wakatteru kara~_

 _~Yokai ni tsuraku nari~_

 _~Omoi dake Torinokosareta mama~_

 _~Sayonara dake~_

 _~Eien ni~_

Di sini Len hanya bernyanyi sebagai penyanyi latar, di tengah nyanyian Luki muncul dengan membawakan bagian piano.

~ _Ureshii toki wa anata wo omoidashite~_

 _~Yozora no hoshikuzu wo ukaberu kara~_

 _~Dou ka onegai~_

 _~Anata ga shiawase de aru you ni!_

 _~Your heart Your dream~_

 _~I hope one with you~_

Lagu pun berakhir dengan beberapa dentingan alat musik hingga berakhir total dengan kembali menggelapkan panggung.

Layar besar di belakan panggung pun menunjukkan gambar bulan purnama, kemudian beberapa kelelawar lewat. Di bawah layar mulai muncul beberapa labu _jack o lantern_.

Lagu kemudian mengalun dan para penonton bersorak.

Miku kemudian muncul dengan berjalan biasa di sana. Kemudian muncul Len dari belakang.

 _~Fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe~_

 _~Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made~_

Ketika Miku menoleh Len menghilang, kemudian di hadapan Miku tampil Rin.

~ _Hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake ckikaku ni~_

 _~Oide oide saa tanoshii~_

 _~Asobi wo hajimeyou~_ Di sini Rin dan Len bernyanyi bersamaan. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Di sini seperti sebuah drama musikal dimana Miku di buat menjadi ingin mengikuti Rin dan Len, padahal mereka ingin membunuh Miku.

~ _Choudai hayaku hayaku~_

 _~Nee hora ima sugu ni~_

 _~Nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute~_

 _~Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte~_

 _~Choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni~_

 _~Choudai!~_ Di bagian terakhir ini Miku seperti di tutupi Rin dan Len sebuah kain hitam seperti sudah mereka bunuh. Rin dan Len kemudian menghilang di balik asap yang di semprotkan ke pangung. Para penonton pun bersorak dengan hal ini.

Miku kemudian bangkit dan dia menarik bajunya hingga dia berganti baju. Penonton kemudian bersorak. Miku pun menyanyi secara akapela dengan musik iringan yang hampir sama dengan suaranya.

~ _Kirisakareta aka no sekai~_

 _~Bara bara ni natta hahen~_

 _~Hiroiatsumete nokoru no wa~_

 _~Munashisa dake namida afureru~_

Kemudian Gakupo muncul di belakang Miku sebelah kiri dan musik pun berubah menjadi lebih rock daripada biasanya.

~ _Koko ni mou anata wa inai~_

 _~Ikite'ru imi o motanai~_

Kaito kemudian muncul di sebelah kanan. Kemunculannya membuat banyak orang berteriak.

~ _Atama no naka de ano koe ga~_

 _~Nando mo watashi o yonde'ru~_

Len kemudian muncul di belakang Miku dan bernyanyi bersama Miku.

~ _Douzo watahi mo sochira e~_

 _~Tsurete itte kudasai~_

 _~Au koto ga yurusarenai nara~_

 _~Kono mama atokata mo naku ochite shimaitai~_

Kaito kembali bernyanyi di bagiannya.

~ _Eien ni iu koto nante nai~_ Di sini Kaito menarik Miku ke dekatnya dan mendekapnya membuat para penonton _nosebleed_ dan berteriak seperti kegirangan semua.

 _~Negai wa zankoku ni kiete'ku~_

 _~Watashi ni batsu atete kudasai nani mo shirazu shitagatte ita~_ Di bagian Gakupo ini dia seperti mencium tangan Len yang berdandan seperti cewek yang membuat para _fujoshi_ dan _fujo_ yang menjadi penonton kembali berteriak dan _nosebleed_ tentunya.

~ _nani mo shirazu shigatte ita~_ Di sini Len yang bernyanyi.

~ _Ryoute ni nokoru kanshoku o omoidashite~_

~ _Tsumi no ishiki ni trawarete~_ Di sini Miku yang bernyanyi.

 _~Nukedasu koto sae mo mou~_

~ _Dekinai!~_ Di sini semuanya bernyanyi untuk kalimat ini.

Len lalu bernyanyi solo di sini. Tentunya dia dan Miku sudah tidak berada di dekat Kaito dan Gakupo lagi.

~ _Tobira ga hira kareta toki kara~_

 _~Hajimatte'ta unmei~_

 _~Nogareru koto no dekinai~_

 _~Kono shimei ni shitagau dake~_

Kemudian di susul Miku untuk bernyanyi bersama

~ _Nannen mo kinjirareta~_

 _~Ima tokihanachi~_

 _~Ao no sekai e michibikare~_ Di sini semuanya bernyanyi bersama.

 _~Douka watashi o achira e~_

 _~Tsurete itte kudasai~_

 _~Kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai~_ Di sini Miku bergandengan dengan Kaito dan Len bergandengan dengan Gakupo.

~ _Tobira o hirakeru no wa~_

 _~Jibun no kokoro dake shitte'ru~_

 _~Unmei o kiri hiraite~_

 _~Mirai no jiyuu te ni suru no~_

Lagu kemudian di tutup dengan sorakan penonton yang sungguh puas? Dengan fanservice tadi.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomenasai, malah Clara potong di sini-desu. Gomen fic ini jadi updatenya telat-desu, dan lebih panjang dari yang Clara kira-desu. Yang terakhir Clara buat panjang karena sejujurnya, bagian ini kesukaan Clara-desu. Tehehehe, yang lagu eternal song, itu Clara bingung openingnya itu menggunakan apa jadi Clara buat biola-desu, gomen kalau salah-desu.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yuu Yukimura :** Gomen Clara telat update-desu, gomen sudah membuat menunggu lama-desu. Mungkin 3 atau 4 part-desu.

 **Miza Fuyumi :** Ettoo.. apa reviewnya masih berlaku ya? Ah biarlah.. Tetap lanjutkan juga karyamu Miza-chan.


End file.
